witchers hammer
by micelzod
Summary: For many years the Northern kingdoms only fought themselves or the local non humans enjoying being 'superior' then others but what would happen if they found a people who are facing a threat greater then Nilfgaard, who's very existence could end their world,who's horrors could bring out one greatest nightmares. Looks like they would need more than a witcher.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay it was hard to make these choice guys because I wanted a dragon age warhammer crossover instead I'll write witcher crossover so if someone make a warhammer dragon age crossover do it I would like to see the people of Thedas and kirkwall's faces when the empire of man, high elves, bretonnian knights and dwarfs com kicking in.**_

_** it'll be also large cultural shock since in the warhammer fantasy universe has so many enemies, and put it in 1 to 3 will you please.**_

* * *

**_The border between Kingdom of Kaedwen and kingdom of Aedirn_**

In one of the four northern kingdoms a lone man wearing a cloak which covers his body and the cloths underneath walked towards a ancient ruin it's once pristine buildings know a a pile of rubble or hallow husks, all except a golden arch and if his findings are correct then it can work, and maybe, just maybe change the fate of his world which is on the edge of damnation.

Seeing his worlds future horrified him, forcing the wizard to find a way to stop the end times; traveling across the old world to mystical Ulthuan, dangerous jungles of Lustria, mysteries Carthy, isolated Nippon, snowy icy kislev, magical Athel Loren, chivalry's bretonnia, the great world edge mountain fortress of the dwarfs, sunny rough Estalia, free thinking Tilea, sputrial Kingdoms of ind and his homeland the empire of man; but still it wasn't enough until in Lustria he found his answer.

During an expedition he was looking at some ruins with permission from the lizardmen. Thanks to Marco Columbus writings he followed his example capturing ratmen with great expense and retrieving lizardmen artifacts and gold that stolen from their temples. He and his expedition left to watch the tied up skaven in clearing with the lost treasures in a safe distance.

Hours later a group of Stinks appeared carrying spears and shields appeared with one carrying a banner while the other is red skinned but giving out orders to pick up the tied up skaven who are trying to escape but was fruitless and went into the bush with the the next day a pile of fruits and juice which is much needed relief over their depleted rations.

On day three, the stinks returned but with a slann, in its flouting chair with golden, jade ornaments and jewels that would cost a he stepped forward the high Stink spoke to him in language of bretonnia telling him that his offering to Sotek appeases him and they're willing to let him speak with their High priest at their temple city.

They left three of their stink with his men for reassurance when he return. For he saw the great temple city where the lizardmen has shown their true glory. hundred of thousands of Stinks carving inscriptions on the pyramid walls while kroxigors lift blocks the size of carts or huts. Walking up such high temple made him breathless, saurus stood guard wearing bone like armor made out of metal.

When the Slann asked him why he wanted to talk to him, he answered telling the bloated lizard what he saw. Ulthuan sink beneath the waves, The cities of man burning, The great dwarf kingdoms collapses, Athel Loren rots and wither, Fair bretonnia burns and Lustria corruption beyond measure.

Such a prediction troubled the slann for they know knew the great plan may fail. After he ended his revelation he begged the Slann to study the great gate way so they may have a chance, a single perhaps only chance to save their world from total annihilation. It took a full tense nine minutes before the Slann spoke in its ancient language that he would let him study the arch way on one condition.

That he would keep these secrets to his grave which he agreed so for two years the wizard studied every inch of it only suddenly he activated it on accident sending to this...other world. It took him another year just to find the same arch-way.

The wizard carefully covered his tracks to make sure no one can track him. This world is vastly different from there's but it is a chance he had to take, avoiding the locals who seems more hostile...scratch that, more like medium hostile to him yes they did try to kill him with pitchforks but he got away unscathed, the mob however... not so much.

These Northerners are vastly different then the dreaded Norca tribes who only sought to bring upon the end times but also are all blind by there old glory's and distrust in each other and turning a blind eye on the elves and dwarfs as these races are the perfect scrape goats or to lynch them to appease their people while Niffgaard prepares for another invasion.

Such petty problems where his world is on the edge of oblivion by the lords of chaos but if he succeed, then the fate of his world will change for the better or worse. Putting a Book on the ground he opened it,for he waited for this moment for days if not weeks but before he read out the incantations a twig snapped, causing him to immediately create a shield around him blocking several dozen bolts from hitting him.

"So the rumor's are true, you are a sorcerer that fought at the battle of Lormark," said a man coming out of hiding.

The moonlight showing the emblem on the knights armor is from Kaedwen noticing the colors of yellow and dark orange with a symbol of unicorn as more Kaedwens knights appeared out of the ruins ten to fourteen, the wizard cursed in his mind on being so careless on the village tavern with his Sigmar's damned mouth.

"I'm sorry sire's I don't have the time for this!?" he almost shouted

"And what time would that be whore-son, summoning some abomination perhaps or wreaths of the damned."

The mage gritted his teeth at the foolishness of these people is sometimes madding but he doesn't have the time for this. He has to chant the spell or it will doom his world to its fate "So If I guess, you and your companions wants to kill me or bring my battered, bloody body to your king," he grimly said "It that right?"

"Right you are you foreigner fucker! King Hanselt wants your head for what you did in Lormark." the knight said

"The batch of land was never your territory to begin with and it was your kings sorcerers fault, I only cast a counter spell to protect the Aedrin army!" he yelled out

"It doesn't matter, freak you'r kind doesn't deserve to live." the Kaedwen knight said drawing his sword out of its sheath. The mage stared at the knights who started to surround him each of them thinking where to strike. What they didn't now is that he can fight with a sword

Taking a deep breath he immediately call for the winds of magic and fast as their eyes can see he shot out lighting from his finger tips killing several knight frying. the smell of rousted meat filled the air.

"You,whore son!" as the knights blade clashed with wizards own the mans eyes wide in surprise.

Breaking the deadlock he sliced though the knight armor like a hot knife though butter killing the man. Ducking under another blade he sliced open another knights stomach instantly killing him, his blades ruines glowing brightly like a miniature star, blocking another strike from the left he parred it and when the knight was going for a wide heavy swing he slice his arm off and lastly ended his pain.

The mage dodged a blade, cutting a knights throat's wide open with his blade

looking up in the sky again and saw the twin tailed comet in sky. In that moment he knew he has to cast the spell or he would have to wait four hundred years for the next comet something he wasn't planning on doing.

Quickly grabbing his book he castes a shield around him before chanting the spell hearing the remaining knights trying to get in, for each chant is learned form years of experience and practice his eyes glowing with raw power of magic, it's energies flowing through the ruins like ocean wave writing on the very walls glowed like a star in the night skies.

"Ah fuck this," one the Kaedwen knight yelled out "Lets get out here!?"

When two streams of magically energy collided a all consuming light appeared as the energies connected to two other golden archs in different locations one in Sodden, and one near Dol Blathanna. The event was seen by villagers and travelers alike, the uneducated would think this is an act of their gods, the nobles a mystery, and the elder and mages an ancient form of magic. The rivers suddenly got deeper and wider then normal even the wilds itself awakened.

For four weeks will be day's of change that will shatter the status quo for ever.

* * *

**_Four weeks later_**

Mieszko Bokha son of Tzarina Katarin Bokha, friend of Karl Franz's son has seen and fought many strange foes, like the chaos worshiper's for example to mighty giants and trolls but killing un-corrupted humans leaves a bad taste in his mouth as his horse walked through a field of fallen. Noticing birds feasting on the flesh of corpses, not caring if it was men of kislev or the invaders.

He prayed to Ursun in thanks for that the majority of the slain were the invaders.

After four weeks of bloodshed, the Invader army had finally backed off, no longer willing to march more men into there guns and blades that the Streltsy could dish out. Misezko Had been in the thick of the fighting for most of the siege, and his bloodied armor to dented-ed armor is the testament to it.

Mieszko is a tall young man, and strong jaw line and a nose of his mother side of the family. He was dressed in the armor of the Gryphon legion, decorated with symbols of Ursun,and the Ancient Widow. Which is strange at his choice of patron deities, but he paid no mind. Since he fought for his ancestors homeland which he and many others would defend to the day they die.

As he continued to survey the field, his mind went back to the days before that damn portals appeared. He was training in the courtyard of the Winter Palace until reports of an unknown foe invading his peoples and the empires lands, burning and pillaging on a direct course to Erengrad, before Tzarina Katarin and her armies broke the invaders, scattering them into the cold wilderness and had themselves through the gate way.

On the other side, they had discovered a whole new world, one similar, yet so different from the old world. The gate way was the way to and from the old world, and it was important that to insure the invaders could not retake it. Therefore, the Emperor and Tzarina had ordered the construction of defenses and had shipped in expensive dwarfen builders to oversee the work. After a month of building, impressive wood and stone fortifications were erected on there side of the gate, allowing one way in or out.

No sooner had the fortifications been completed than the invaders came again.

The empire had fortifications and the might of the iron companies while the Kislevits have their Tzarina's Ice magic changing the very weather and horse riders where the enemy only had numbers to replace a single man with ten more who die in the end.

What fallowed was the greatest slaughterer of human beings that Misezko ever seen. He was no stranger to war; when one was a prince of Kislev, one had to fight Beastmen, trolls,greenskins, undead and all manner of horrors including several battles in the empire of man side by side.

Still the foe Misezko was fighting were not monsters, mutants, corps,or follower of the dark gods, just simple men and it seemed wrong to him that they had to fight and kill another fellow human.

However, they threatened his home and its ally, so for the defense of his homeland he will kill as many of the invaders as necessary. And he did, taking command of a company of streltsy and with them, he fought on the walls, on the ground, the gatehouse and when the situation call for it he would join a rota of winged lancers and, charge into the enemy flanks.

Finally after four weeks of pure slaughter, the enemy left having been bloodied to the point of defeat.

It was thanks only to the Dawi's skill as builders with a kislevite touch, The Tzarina's ice magic, and Kislev's control of the gate, allowing them to send fresh and a stream of supplies that victory is achieved.

Now, Misezko was put in charge of overseeing the recovery of there dead from the field. He spent each day constantly fighting and it took all his strength just to stay standing on his very horse to the point of will power alone.

"My prins!"

Misezko turned his head to the left, and saw a winged lancer ride up to him.

"Yes, what is it?" Misezko asked, curtly.

"The Tzarina demands your presence in the keep, at once."

"Very will, I am the Tzarina's son after all and as her son I will comply." Miszeko said to the lancer, before turning to his company, "Captain Ivan!"

"Yes my gospodin." Ivan nodded.

"The Tzarina desires my presence in the keep. You will take over our job in my stead until my return."

"Ponimat My my prince." Ivan nodded.

"Well then," he said, turing his horse around and making to the direction of the fort, "Let us see what my mother wants."

* * *

The keep of fort kiev was a wooden structure four stories high. The dawi carpenters made it highly defensible, crafted from Oak from the dark forest, and as solid as any stone structure built by human hands.

Outside of the great doors, Misezko always took the time to admired the work put in by the mountain folk and his people; their victory was due in no small par to the sturdy construction of their fortifications. Without them, they would have been overrun weeks ago, guns or nor guns.

"Prince, Misezko!, there you are." Misezko turned his head ans his eyes went wide as he saw the speaker walked up to him.

"Maximilian Task!" he exclaimed, bowing his head, and trying to keep his surprise in check, "To what I do I owe the honor?"

Maximilian Task, Count of Volksgrad, protector of the eastern mountains and a friend to his father before his death.

The Boyar was dressed in a fur coat with a blue shirt underneath and a chain mail armor for protection, and red pants with regular shoes since their not in a snowy environment. His sword sheathed in its decorated scabbard.

Task was one of many Boyars to take the fight to the invaders, and his fearless charges and hit runs had driven fear into the hearts of the enemy who dared to take his ancestors land for their own. he was the one of three to suggest pursuing the enemy through the gate way, and during the four weeks long siege, had led several raids into the enemy camp, destroying supplies,causing fires and loot, horses, and if lucky killed a officer.

"Don't be so formal my prince; after all, It was I who must bow to you because you're next in line to Tzar." Task said, passing several kossar swordsmen who bowed there head in respect.

"I merely thought we could walk to your mothers war council together."Task explained,opening the doors,"And perhaps talk of some new that may came to me."

"What sort of news?" the younger man asked hesitantly. Since Kislev is close to the chaos wastes kurgan,hung or Norscen would lunch raid into there territory, or march there Usen forsaken armies to attack the Empire of man leaving total destruction in there wake to appease there dark gods.

"Well, now that the enemy has been driven, from our lands and this damn gate has been secured, many boyars who participated in this campaign wish to go home, and to take their pulks with them. The norscen marauders in the wastes, the trolls in there caves and mutants in the woods won't wait for us to settle our affairs here after all."

"True enough I suppose," Misezko replied as the two men walked through the halls and passing soldiers, servants and fort staff,"But this gate still need to be defended We were outnumbered two to one in the last battle; should they return,then were back at square one, and we'll be fighting over this gate again."

"Too true, too true." Task agreed, but did not share sense of worry that Misezko "Thats why your mother is calling this council; to decide what is to be done."

Several minutes later, they arrived at the grand chamber that Tzarina Katarina had taken for her war council, and two Kermal guards opened the doors for them and allowing them inside.

Inside the room was a massive table,carved from dakwald oak. Seated as it were all the boayars and officers of the campaign, busy talking amongst themselves.

"Tordimir Lubovasyn!" Task shouted upon catching sight of Tordimir Lubovasyn, the famed Gryohon legionary, commander of the Gryphon legion an elite unit, and the man who trained him personally as squire for seven years.

"Count." he acknowledged Task got from Tordimir grasping the boyar's forearmss, his head turing to Misezko who nodded to him.

Tordimor was not the only great hero of kislev to be present;Sasha Fyodorvich kajetan, another commander of one of the famous Gryphon squadrons, was seated at the table, his violent-eyes scanning the room.

Fyodorvich had once been a son of a Boyar but his father was abusive to him and his mother until Fyodorvich killed him in the woods,after his mother died he traveled crossed the world mountains to the fabled land of the east, learning the ways of war becoming a droyaska or blade master. When the invaders had come though the gate, Sasha and his squadron tore them apart with there blades.

Next to Fyodorvich was llja of Muriva the strongest man in kislev. The Sibyrian hunter personally led his hunters on surprise attack in the invaders flanks sowing chaos among-st their ranks, stunning many enemy's with strength, tearing limbs with his bare hands to ambushed on unsuspecting foes bringing capture prisoners to his mother.

Across from the room sat Galina Annika a Ice witch, since there all female order get special privileges since they helped his mother to get supporters while his father on the other hand was tricky at first since they thought he had magic only to discover it was dwarven rune magic on his armor and weapons . As masters of ice magic, her sisters used the winds of magic to rain down Ice from the heavens and turn entire formations of men into ice statures.

Next is Demyan Bogdan high priest of Ursun,when he heard the invaders destroyed a holy garden, he was furious sending out berserker priests as shock troops there twin axes combined with there unique fighting style caused many casualties on the enemy numbers.

At the head of the table stood Sire Alek Sashenka, a knight of the sons of Ursa, rarely they go to war much less in great numbers; seeing these noble knights riding their armored ice bears was sight to behold. The grandmaster of the Sons of Ursa heard the invaders he sent Sashenka with hundred of their best warriors and by the old widow did they cause such hell seeing hundred armored bears charging made the foreign basterds run like hell.

Finally,sitting head of the table, was Tzarina herself, Katarin Bokha, Queen of Kislev,reincarnation of miska the khan queen, daughter of Tzar Boris Bokha the red, wearing her crystal cloak which wards off any attack and laying on the table is the legendary blade forged by a dwarf runesmith Alaric the Mad,Fearfrost. Even know her very veins were blue indication of magic fallowing through her very veins.

"Good," Katarin Bokha said calmly but in a tone that commanded respect, "Now that Task and my son are here, we can begin."

"Since this war started, we have defeated two armies; one in Kislev and another one here, in this new lands, but we cannot stay here forever. The northmen, the beastmen,the greenskin and other forces of the old night will come like vultures to a rotting carcass. We must return to kislev and defend our lands from those who wish to destroy us. Still, until we can discover a way to close the gate, and prevent future invasions, it would be foolish to leave this position unguarded.

"That is the purpose of this meeting; to determine who will stay behind."

* * *

"Then, it is decided." Katarin announced," A force of twenty thousand will be task on defending the gate from the invaders under a general of my choosing, in a addition. Three thousand men will be rotated from a Boyar will also be stationed here, with an army rotating regularly. All is left is to decide which boyar will be first."

"I volunteer." Task announced "The east march has plenty more warriors to defend the passes and I'll be damned to let any invader to step foot on out lands."

"Excellent. I thank you for your contribution Count Task." Katarin said, her face stoic but inside she is smiling."Now then.I'll retire to my chambers, your all dismissed. Misezko come to my chambers I want to talk to you about something."

All the Boyars left after their Tzarina left with her elite kremlen guards and Kossar's, as loyal subjects they stood up after she left the room with her son, if she was a normal Tzarina, they wouldn't listen but Katarin war no normal queen, putting men loyal to her in power but also nobles and Ungols who owed great debt to her husband Tzar Peter Fyodorovich the greatest Tzar since Boris the red to ever lived. Only a foolish man would dare a oppose her.

Misezko's father was half gosponder and ungol an...od mix between their two people. His clan was last of the free ungol clan that survived Mishka the slaughter, escaping to Norsca unaware of the dangers and lived there for many years until learning lesson that saved their lives when the rise of chaos came.

As Misezko followed his mother to the rooms the tzarina had taken for her own personal chambers, their guards left outside as the door closed.

"I've heard that you distinguished yourself well during the battle,"Katarin said as she poured a glass of wine,"I'm proud to know that I've raise another warrior."

"I merely did my duty, Mat'." Misezko replied as he sank into a plush chair. Now that they were alone, they could act like mother and son.

"I expect no less from my son," katarin replied, putting the glass on the table "Your father would be so proud, but in the end, all we can do is hope that this is enough to keep kislev safe from those who would do it harm. You've made remarkable progress since your first commission; and now I've selected you for a difficult task."

"What sourt of task Mat?'."

"I must find a general that I could trust. It needs to be someone loyal and experienced."

Katarin leveled her coolly eyed gaze at Misezko.

"You. my son are the person I chosen to protect our kingdom."

"Mother are you picking me?" Misezko was shocked he almost stuttered," but surly there's has to be someone more experience or qualified then me."

"Tell me syn, how many syns have been though what you did in their entire life?"

"None... Mat' but I don't understand why that has anything to do with it."

"Exactly. Misezko, You are next in line to be Tzar and Kislev itself and the only one who has fought with the great caves of karak-eight peaks securing the upper and medium levels or fought side by side with Karl Franz's son while battling the vampire count of Sylvania, you also been taught by the free thinking-Tileans and fought for the norse dwarfs of karak-high peaks, lastly you traveled to Carthy and ind where no man in the west has done before and it's the perfect time to show the boyars that you are a worthy successor to the throne. "

Sighing the prince spoke up "Alright Mater, alright, I... accept the responsibility mother."

"Good. As of now, you will be the Boyer of this lands, and when you die, your children will inherit you title, and their children after you will be the first line of defense against the invaders. You are also charged with exploring these lands and see if you can not subvert them to our purposes "

"And if the invaders do come to back these lands?"

Katarin puts down her cup and gave him look that could kill. "Then you now what has to be done."

Misezko closed his eyes before opening them again "Then by the great Bear sprite I will do anything to protect my homeland."

"If you don't mind me asking Mat', what is the name of these land I will rule?" he questioned

"This place is called the Northern realms. " Katarin stated " unfortunately we can't understand the prisoners we've capture but thanks to the empire's purple wizard, she was able to translate their language."

"How did she accomplish such task?" he asked

"The sorceress brought up the ghost of the enemy dead with death magic," She answered "Do not worry, she didn't use necromancy. She talked to the souls" Calming her son. The affairs of magic us still a mystery to him.

* * *

_This is a Dark Age, a bloody age, an age demons and sorcery. It is an age of battle and death, and of worlds ending. Amidst all the fire, flame, and fury it is a time, too of mighty heroes, of bold deeds and great courage._

_At the heart of the old world sprawls the empire, the largest and powerful of the human realms. Known for it's engineers, sorceress, traders and soldiers, it is a land of great mountains and rivers, dark forest and vast cities. and from the his throne in Altdorf reigns the Emperor Karl Franz sacred descendent of the founder of these lands, Sigmar Heldenhammer, and the wielder of his magical warhammer, Ghal Maraz._

_But these are far from civilized times. Across the length and breadth of the old world, from the knightly palaces of Bretonnia to the ice-bound kislev in far north, come rumblings of war. In the towering World edge mountains, the orc tribes are gathering for another and __renegades harry the wild southern lands of the border are rumors of rat-things, the skaven, emerging from the sewers and swamps across the land.__And from the northern wilderness there is the ever-present danger of Chaos,of demons and beastmen corrupt by the foul powers of the dark gods. _

_Lastly to add to the host of troubles a mysterious arch-gate way has appeared, and armies of invaders pour through it._

_As the time of battle draws ever near, the empire needs heroes like never before_

* * *

_**Man it took so long but I finally done it also Katrina's husband is a mix between Peter the great and Michael Fyodorovich if you don't now him watch the Romanovs. the history of the russian dynasty on youtube also I might put the medici because their part italien history including the leader of Albino. **_

_**also sorry about mixing up 'know' from 'now' it kinda confused me **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_You now I was wondering when will this pandemic end because it's getting quite long don't you think?_**

* * *

Nagarythe now known as the Shadowlands is a dark and desolate place, but it was once the greatest of elven kingdoms. Here, the Pheonix king once held court, and it was here that the greatest battle against demonkind was won. That desperate struggle hardened and embittered the folk of Nagarythe so that other elves came to regard them as cruel and bloodthirsty people.

When Malekith rose against the rightful Pheonix king, he led his warriors in a savage and destructive war resulting in the kingdom's destruction and many of its people fled with their evil master to the cold land of the new world those who remained loyal became shadow warriors living a nomadic life, fighting off the Witch kings forces in a brutal war in the shadows.

It's then a group of elves was standing atop a cliffside looking at the golden arch before them. The shadow warrior stood to the left of Melwin, who is attended to by his senior apprentices. Erathond dressed in his ithilmar, and surrounded by his bodyguard and senior officers. Soon, they would traverse down the path towards the low lands towards the reason for their presence, the Lizardman arch.

"When we heard the noise, we thought it was more Druuchi. Then we saw the archway made in the style of the lizerdmen realm, obviously magical in nature. Nothing's come through it as of yet save for few beasts. None of us dared to enter the damned thing, either, preferring to wait for your arrival master mage."

"Your caution does you credit shadow warrior," Melwin, a mage of the white tower of Hoeth, said to the elf who led to the magical gateway, "Gods only know what the origin of this thing is, or what might become of you."

"Whatever it goes, it bodes ill for us all." spoke Prince Erethond, "So if you could begin before we all become old, it would be greatly appreciated."

Several weeks ago, reports came to the white tower from the shadowlands, of a golden arch suddenly came alive. After securing the archway, and fighting off the Druuchi scouts who infested the shadowlands for it, the shadow warriors had sent for magical expertise. The high Loremaster Teclis responded by sending Melwin, a senor archmage, and his apprentices, to the shadowlands, escorted by swordmasters.

The Shadowlands was dangerous though, and the archway was a complete unknown. For additional security, Melwin had called in a favor from his first cousin, prince Erethond, originally from Caledor but now he marched his force, to supplement the shadow warriors. In addition to Erathonds own bodyguard, the prince brought with him eight regiments of spearmen and archers, as well as a band of silver Helm knights.

Young Arduval was one of those silver helms. Born in Ellyrian's nobility it took a while for him to join the silver helm knights because his people's wild nature but fate has been on his side resulting in him joining the ranks of the sliver helms, for glory and adventure away from his home region.

He had done well so far; fighting dark elves raids on the outer kingdoms, as well as incursions by fierce Norscans. It was during those raids that he has slain a Norcscan chieftain, and it didn't stop them. During a druuchi raid, he also slew a Hydria by himself earning him a place at Prince Earthonds side. Therefore, it was only natural that Earthond had brought him along to the shadowlands.

The trip was uneventful, but it would be foolish to drop their guard now; Druuchi savage scouts called shades littered the countryside of the shadowlands, and there was continuous fighting between the shadow warriors and the witch kings servants.

"Do not press me, cousin," Melwin snapped, "Do I tell you how to impale an elf with you lance?. No, so leave the affairs of magic to me."

"Fine." Earthond replied turning to Aduval, "Speak with shadow warriors concerning any Druuchi presence in the area. If they suspect a threat, I wish to know of it. Then report back to me. I'm going down there." The Prince then turned heel and began to make it back to his horse.

"At once my prince," Aduvel said though the proud Caledorian didn't even look at him. The young elf then turned towards the shadow warrior, "I apologize for my Lord; he is Caledorian you see-"

"Say no more." A shadow warrior replied "We know of the dragon prince's...pride. We also know better than to take offense."

"That's is good. Now, about the Druchii?"

After the intial attack from Shade, we haven't encountered any. The Shadow king Alith Anar hunts them still, but so far, we've seen non, which is highly unusual."

"Do you think they are preparing for an assault on the temple?" Aduvel asked. though they currently knew nothing about the Lizerdman arch, even a young elf-like him knew to let it fall into the hands of the witch king and his crown of a mother.

"Anything is possible with the druuchi involved." the shadow warrior stated, "My people will continue to scour the countryside. Your prince will guard the temple. I will keep you informed."

"Very well, I will relay this to my Prince. May the Cadai guide your arrow."

"And may your sword kill plenty of druchii."

* * *

Well, anything?" Aduvel asked from the back of his horse.

"None so far captain." answered a spearman, "Merely more ruins."

After several days of research, Melwin had discovered the true nature of the archway, and its ability to travel to another world. No sooner had he finished explaining this than he had asked for volunteers to go through it and see what on the other side.

Sending shadow warriors was the logical choice. They were the elite scouts on Ulthuan after all. However, with the threat of Druchii still hanging in the air, the shadow warriors were needed to continue the hunt for the enemy but a small few came with them.

Therefore, Prince Earthond had volunteered Aduvel and a small force of bowmen and spearmen through the archway; to see what was on the other side, and to determine if anything is remotely civilized there. When they stepped through the portal, they were greeted to the sight of vast mountains with grassy plains and forests.

For the past few days, they traveled west, hoping to come to a cross somebody beside wild animals. On the dawn of the third day, Aduvel believed that only beasts actually inhabited this world. Then, on the fourth day, his part found a clearing; a first change of the scenery since their mission began. Of course, the scenery showed a group of ruins that were in a state of decay unlike the Lizardmen temple these ruins filled with vegetation.

Due to the sheer scale of the ruins, and that only rubble remained, it was impossible to tell what had lived here. So far, this excursion into the woods had proven to be merely a dead end.

"Asuryne damns it," Aduvel cursed under his breath as he dismounted and tied his mount to an of many trees that were growing around them by the tens. "Returning to prince Earthond empty-handed sits poorly with me."

"With all due respect captain, we've only a few days of supplies left." a bowman said frankly, "We must begin heading back to the archway."

"I know Urhac." Aduvel admitted sadly to the bowmen. One half of him upset that they had nothing to show for this expedition, while the other half was upset for the lack of any intelligent being.

"Thank the cadai that theirs a river nearby at the very least we will not die of thirst. We'll refill our flasks there." Aduvel ordered as he grabbed his mounts reins he caught a glimpse of something in the long grasses. Walking he pushed away some of the grass away to get a better look and what he found he was not expecting.

"Leave me be!?" a voice screamed out before the smallest beastman he ever seen rammed in the chest sending him flying, hitting the ground on his back. Raising his hand to stop his men from killing this beastman since he has a feeling that they may need it alive. So when it was charging at him again Aduvel grabbed it by the horns and uses its speed against it throwing the mutant to the ground before a couple of his men restrain it.

"Urhac, grab some rope in the packs to tie this abomination up! Syanoc, If this one breaks be prepared to wound it. We do not want to warn its kind of our presence."

Taking a good look at the mutant he saw it looks more like ungore but it spoke in a different language they couldn't understand and wear a white shirt and brown pants but while restraining it another figure jump right on his backstabbing him the chest where his heart is but luckily his armor was able to withstand the knife. Grabbing the stranger by the hair he heard a feminine scream of pain as he pulls _her _off of him. The female who was on the ground tried to get up but he gave the women a right hook knocking her out.

"Captain!" One of the spearmen called out "Are alright?"

Pulling the knife Aduvel responded, "I'm fine Urhac, my armor stopped the knife."

As he turned his head to the one who tried to kill him they made a discovery. As one of the archers turned the unconscious woman's head they saw pointed ears quickly realizing the woman who tried to kill him is an elf! A young elf girl to be more exact.

Elves, here, in another world? How? When?Why?Were they Asur, Asari, or dare he thinks Druchii. Questions for later.

Aduvel handed the girl to Lellehe, the healer, who immediately started to inspect her for any injuries

"How is she Lellehe?" Aduvel asked the healer

"All things considering, not bad." Lellehe replied, her attention on dressing the girl's injuries"But I believe she could have done without you inflicting a fist to her face."

Aduvel said nothing, grunting involuntarily. It was not as if he wanted to knock her out, but she was trying to stab him so he acted on instinct!

"Thankfully, your fist did not do any damage." the healer explained, "By the way? It seems the ungore wants to slice you to pieces if it is sprouting some profanities ."

"That's comforting." Aduvel said, not taking his eyes off the girl, "but luckily we can't understand a thing this creature is saying."

The Ungor was trying to break free but the rope was stronger then it looks. On the other hand, though the beastman was getting more wild at each passing minute making it harder for his men to restrain it, already some of the men got bruises by the ungores kicks but soon the spearmen tied its legs together.

"Captain?" Urhac asked, bringing Aduvel back to reality, "She's an elf."

"I know, Urhac." Aduvel retorted, reluctantly tearing his gaze away from the girl and to Urhac, "If she is an elf, Then it is safe to assume that these lands have elves."

"I concur, captain." Urhac said, looking around," If there are elves and beastmen here through, would there be other, familiar race's here as well? Could be there be humans, greenskins, or worse dwarfs here as well?"

I do not know," Aduvel admitted, walking to his horse, "Those are questions for later though. For now, we move out soon as Lellehe is finished tending to the girl. We leave these ruins, and then make camp for the night."

"What about the girl, captain?" Urhac asked, "Are we bringing her with us."

"Of course," Aduvel replied, "She'll ride with me."

"Of course captain."

* * *

"Prince Rudolf, There's a caravan over there."

Rudolf Von Holswig-Schliestein Franz rode his horse over to his mentor Meunhard and took the telescope from the knight's grasp and looking through enough, there was a wagon train of locals.

"Do you believe them to be merchants?" Rudolf asked as he looked the caravan over.

"They're not a merchant caravan." Meunhard answered, tightening his hold on the reins of his horse," They are refugees, more likely than not."

"I do believe, Sir Meunhard, that you are correct." Rudolf said, "They do have the look of refugees."

When you live in Altdorf for as long as Rudolf had, you learned how to tell the difference between a normal traveler and one forced to flee for their lives. Beastmen, greenskins, undead, and any number of other terrors of the old night made refugees out of the empire's citizens and made villagers who never traveled more than a few miles from the place of there birth to take the long journey to safety.

Many of those refugees inevitably ended up in Altdorf.

"If they are refugees," Father Sigward Von Nordland, a dour warrior-priest of Sigmar said, balancing his hammer on his shoulder. "Then what are they fleeing from and should we be concerned?"

One week ago Rudolf had been made a general, had been given command of the fort, just as his father said, and promised that the Margrave title would soon follow. No sooner had he taken command than the Emperor had also sent him new soldiers, famed for their battlefield deeds, as well as experienced men to advise him.

Before he even took became Margrave he just the second son of the emperor until the invaders showed up, so when reports came of an unknown army trying to pillage his father's province. Keyword tried, it seems the invaders were not familiar in fighting heavily fortified villages, as they were sieging Ubersreik.

Among the individuals that now made up his command staff included Meunhard Von Tempenhoff, the firstborn son of a powerful Altdorf family, and a friend of Rudolf. A former Reksguard knight, he was veteran of many battles, and as such, was currently serving as Rudolf's second.

In addition to the career military men who now made up the young prince's command staff, a group if battle wizards from the colleges of magic have also arrived. Ottocan, Magister of the gold order, the same as the current Supreme Patriarch, we the unofficial leader of the group. He was dressed in the golden robes of his order, but, in a departure of the current fashion of those who wield the lore of metal, did not hide with a mask, instead, letting the whole world see his face.

Three more wizards, Detlev of the bright order, Konrad of the Amber order, and Kellus of the Celestial order, came with him. No sooner had the wizards stepped through the Arch than they immediately began recording everything. This world was strange to them in regards to magic, and they were determined to find out why.

Rudolf was no scholar, least of all in the arcane, but he allowed the wizards to go about there work regardless. He trusted their judgment and their knowledge in such matters exceeded his own. If it was eight years ago he wouldn't trust them but since he met her...you can say things change.

Father Sigward, the representative of the Church of Sigmar, was less than pleased by Rudolf allowing the wizard's free reign. Like most members of the Priesthood, he had a great suspicion of magic, even when it was on his side. Regardless though, he heeded Rudolf's command but resolved to keep an eye on them anyway.

The good father was not the only man watching the Wizards with sharp eyes; Sigward had brought along with him Von Josef Hellsing, an...greatly Honored member of the Holy order of the Templars of Sigmar, a witch hunter. There was a hard man if Rudolf had ever seen one. This was a man who hunted heretics and monsters, burned both of them, and the innocent at the stake, and probably slept easily in the night.

Rudolf had fought mutants, greenskins, and Norskins and all kinds of abominations of the old night but Von Hellsing scared him the most, and he's fairly certain that Hellsing knew it.

Right now, all of these individuals went with Rudolf in his excursions of the invader's countryside, accompanied by a small group of Reiksguard and several companies of pistoliers. They had been ready to turn around and return back to the fort when Meunhard had caught sight of the caravan.

"Well, prince?" Meunhard asked "What shall we do with them? Let them pass by or do we go down and say 'hello?'"

"We need more information on these lands, my prince." Ottocan said as he rode up next to Rudolf, "We have a brief understanding of there language, but we need local knowledge. Perhaps we could work out a deal with those folk-"

"Or we could put the fear of the Heldenhammer into them, Magister." Hellsing interrupted, "And force them to confess their knowledge."

"Enough! both of you." Rudolf commanded, reining in his fear of the witch hunter. "We need to talk to these people. Heinrich?"

Rudolfs squire, a ten-year-old boy from a duke's family, had a pony step forward.

"Yes, m'lord."

"Do you have the book?"

"Yes, Prinz Rudolf."

"The book is a rough collection of everything that the empire knew of the invaders ' it, they had no hope of understanding what the locals would say.

"Hold a minute, prinz Rudolf," Meunhard said, taking the telescope from the Prinz's hands, "I see two groups of people on the horizon."

"Are they the enemy?" Rudolf asked, "Or bandits?"

"No, no, I...I can't believe I'm saying this, but I believe they are elves."

"Elves?"Rudolf repeated, a bit shocked, "So this land has elves as well as men. Fascinating."

"They are not native to this land Prinz Rudolf." Meunhard said with a shake of his head, "They fly colors of Ulthuan."

"The Asur?" Ottocan exclaimed, "Here? What are the Westerly doing here?"

"What about the second group? sire Meunhard." Rudolf stated making the former knight look through the spyglass again.

"I think.. their Kislevites," Meunhard said "Bearing the colors of Prince Mieszko!"

Rudolf's eyes immediately widened when hearing this. Mieszko and he were best of friends since fighting in the corps infested Sylvana. They met in that ghastly place when he saved him from a blood knight cutting the undead abominations head off so after the skirmish they became comrades in arms. Being the second son of Karl Franz he would inherit a large castle along with the west march. But his choice of patron gods was...complicated to say at least.

As Rudolf was about to speak he was cut off by the sound of war cries and screaming. The men of the empire turned their attention away from the Asur and Kislevites and back to the direction of the Caravan, which was currently under attack by an all too known hated enemy.

"Sigmar's hammers!" Sigward said hate in his voice, grasping his Warhammer with both hands, "Its a Morr Damnded Beastmen!?"

"A scouting force by the looks of it." Meunhard added, "But how did they get here?"

The knight then turned to Rudolf, a serious look on his breaded face.

"My friend looks like we're going to do some. Disinfestation today."

"Right you are my good knight." Ottocan said, his fellow mages behind him, "And four of the winds of magic are at your disposal."

Rudolf looked skeptical before turning back to the beastmen, before drawing his sword.

"Men!" he shouted, " We kill beastmen this today who dares step foot in these lands. Slaughter every one of these hideous abominations! Now ride, as if Khaine hells is upon you!"

* * *

"Captain Aduvel, more beastmen!" a bowman said.

"I can see it," Aduvel replied, looking at the beasts as it attacks the human wagon train.

The young elf girls' wounds had been treated, but she was still unconscious. They could no longer afford to wait, so instead of riding with Aduvel, the girl was placed upon a makeshift stretcher, and carried between two spearmen. While the ungor in their clutches was still tied up. After the refilled their water, the party had set out. A few hours into the march, they caught sight of the wagons. Aduvel was about to ride over to greet them before a large group of beastmen suddenly ambushed it.

Now, they were witnessing servants of chaos slaughtering unfolding before their very eyes.

"A poor enemy to fight, "Urhac commented, "Whatever those humans may or may not have done in their life, I could not wish being captured by those savages."

"Not even the Druchii?"

"Druchii, on the other hand, can suffer all I care."

Aduvel grunted before addressing the party, "We double back the way we came, and find another way around! No point in risking our lives-"

"Captain, humans on horseback are riding towards the Beastmen!" Urhac exclaimed.

"Then they are brave, but nothing to do with us-"

"They bear banners of the empire of man and Tsardom of Kislev!"

That got his attention. Men of the empire and Kislev, here?

"How in the name of Cadai-" Aduvel started.

"Captain!"

Aduvel growled. He was becoming tired of being cut off every time he was mid-sentence.

"What is it Lellehe?" Aduvel said annoyance in his voice.

"Its the girl! She's awake!"

The girl was indeed awake and already standing, and though her footing was uncertain, her eyes were sharp and alert looking at them before tempting to get a knife from one of his men who quickly restrained her. Struggling the she-elf looked to see the ungor they've captured and started to babble jibberish while more of his men were forced to restrain her again.

"Calm down," Aduvel said to the girl, " Can you tell us your name?"

The girl stopped struggling and responded with a quick succession of gibberish.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Aduvel asked, "Can you speak Eltharin?"

More harsh gibberish.

"I shall take that as a no." Aduvel sighed.

The girl then stared at him looking finally noticing his ears, all while saying more gibberish but more calm this time.

What she was meaning to say he still couldn't understand.

"Whatever language she is saying I do not know." Urhac said, "But the decision is yours if we find another path."

Aduvel gave a hard look to the two small human armies charging into battle against the beastmen. He is an Asur, a high elf of Uthuan sworn to protect the old world from the forces of chaos, and it was than he made his decision.

"Urhac I want you and some the men to stay here and guard them while we help the humans," Aduvel ordered.

"Captain, we're not considering helping the humans?" A spearman asked, "Forgiving me if I speak out of turn, but that is not our mission!"

"Our mission is to discover what lies on the other side of the Archway." Aduvel said, "Right now, the only lead we have is a ungor and a young girl who doesn't speak our language, and two bands of humans from the empire and Kislev, who is currently running headfirst into a fight against the forces of the arch-enemy. If we wish to discover anything about this world, then humans are our best choice. That is unless you wish to teach the girl Eltharin yourself?"

"No, captain."

"Then we save the humans from being killed by worshipers of the dark gods. Archers, aim for the gors! I'll draw there attention! The success of our mission depends on keeping at least one of those humans alive!"

* * *

Mieszko rode into the beastmen ranks with his winged lancers in two killing any who got in his way, as Ungol horse archer's fire another volley of arrows. yelling his people war cry on the top of his lungs, He swings his blade 'winter' cutting off heads and limbs from corrupted bodies of these savages. Blocking a strike from a rusty axe before he slashed the gors stomach open spilling its guts all over the dirty grass.

The prince of Kislev launched an expedition into these unknown lands going south encounter couple creatures here and there and a couple abandoned villages proof that someone lived on these lands but looks like they had been warned before they've arrived. But when they arrived at a farm it was destroyed, at first, he thought it was bandits until one of his huntsmen found tracks, beastmen tracks and worst yet an alter of the dark gods.

This made Mieszko growl in anger that these abominations were able to get through the gate first before his mother's armies took it the invaders. To have these savages pillaging in a new land that has no idea what they were fighting against, and it was his duty as a Kislevite to kill these creatures before they caused too much damage.

After destroying the blasphemous alter's they followed the tracks when finally they've caught up with the Warband who are attacking the caravan but it wasn't the shocking part. At first, Mieszko thought he was dreaming but his eyes were working fine, it is the empire of man's colors and knights charging down the hill. Smiling he killed another gor with more strength breaking the spear into two including its head.

It wasn't long for the imperials pistoliers to fire their guns into the enemy's ranks while they're cavalry hit the abominations from behind using the famous hammer and anvil tactic. evading a wide rusty ax swing he swung his blade cutting into flesh, blood splattering over the ground, all around him, the warriors of order fought against the Beastmen with utter hatred for there foes.

Through the chaos of battle, Miezko saw a familiar face, none other than prince Rudolf Franz Von Holswing Schliestein second son of Karl Franz Holswing Schliestein and Empress Charlotte Franze, and a good friend to him. Riding his horse towards the sigmarite he noticed a ungor with a spear charging towards him, deflecting the blow with his sword he quickly slew the best with a quick swing of his blade as the ungor's head was split in two.

Taking out the twin-barrel pistol he fires it killing two ungor's causing Rudolf to turn around and see who saved him. "Mieszko is that you?"

"It is my old friend," Mieszko replied smiling at his long time friend even when a battle was around them but before they could say more words a monstrous roar interrupted them. Turning to its direction they saw something that they have faced many times in the forested woodlands of the old world.

"You got to kidding me," He whispered to himself

A Beastman larger and more muscular than its brethren, standing tall as a three-story building, carrying a large battle axe so huge it would take about nineteen men just to carry it. It was called a Ghorgon the strongest and most savage of the beastmen mutated by the dark powers of chaos making them thirst for blood and gore.

A few pistoliers fired at the beast who just swing its great axe not caring if it killed its own for each swing, bodies would fly In the air dismembered and bloody, but thankfully the reiksmen were no fools using their horse's to maneuver out of the way before an arrow is luged into its left eye causing it to howl out in pain and rage. Making it charge with pure utter rage in its eyes, making both royals move out of the way when it swings war axe big arch.

Slicing at the legs both of the princes knew how to take this beast down, years of fighting in Dalkwald forest's taught them how to kill these abominations of chaos. For men of the empire and Kislev killing beastmen was like fighting in their homelands with almost mathematical precision, in killing their foes.

"Wizards!" Rudolf yelled, "Use your demand power!"

The minotaur turned to Rudolf's and Miezko and about to charge again. This time, however, a fireball hit it across the chest.

"Come now you great beast!" Detlev of the bright order Screamed, his hands holding an ever-growing fireball "Burn like a candle for me will you!?"

The wizard cast another firey spell at the minotaur, drawing its attention ignoring the swearing pain of its burned flesh.

"Come back here you fool!"Ottocar of the amber order shouted, "It has now set its sight on you."

"Good now I just need to turn it into a huge bonfire!" Detlev shouted back, riding towards the minotaur, and inhaling, and then exhaling an inferno setting the arm of the beast on fire when it attempted to grab him.

Mieszko thanked the great widow that he wasn't part of the bright order because of them is insane.

The Ghorgon roared and charged at the bright wizard; you don't know if Detlev was sane, but he certainly made it hurt enough to want it to kill you. But Beast was getting dangerously close to the caravan as it swung its giant axe.

"We must keep it away from the caravan!" Rudolf shouted to his men, "Aim for its other eye!"

Above him, Konrade the amber wizard had used her magic to transformed her body into that of a giant eagle. She then used that form to attack the minotaur, using her superior speed and maneuverability to stay out of the range of the Minotaur's arms.

"My Prince's!" Ottocar, gold wizard, rode up to Rudolf and Mieszko, "The beastmen are all dead and those who remain is only the Ghorgon."

"Good," The Kislevite prince said, "Know we can focus on one adversary then multiple ones but we have to kill it before anyone dies by its hand."

"I think I and Kellus have a plan for that," Ottocar exclaimed," but he requires time to cast it! I will need you and your men to keep its focus away from him!"

Do what you must Magister!" Rudolf stated, his blade still drawn, "And we shall do what we must! For Sigmar and the Empire! Come, men! Let us send this beast to Morr!"

"heh, You and your damned death god," Mieszko muttered out loud, "It makes me wonder why in Ursun's name would pray to such a god." Drawing his second blade pointed it to the giant beastman. "But great widow demands this obamanation then I can not refuse! Men let us kill this beast!"

They kicked their horses as they charged alongside the reiksguard knights and Winged lancers, to kill the mighty chaos host.

The Ghorgon turned around noticing the charging knights and, abandoning his chase, used it's mighty arms to lift up a giant boulder throwing at them. This forced many of the knights and lancers to break off their charge as boulder hits the ground. Mieszko gritted his teeth as dirt and dust flew everywhere obscuring his view.

Rudolf's horse, on the other hand, got hit by a stone piece breaking on of the animal's legs, throwing Rudolf off his horse to the ground.

Ottocar raised his staff and began to draw the gold wind to him. After a few seconds of casting, he unleashed his power in the form of the spell as 'Searing Doom' causing molten metal to rain down from the sky like arrows.

The Ghorgon roared in pain dropping his giant axe as hundred of shards of razor-sharp and burning metal pieced its body, making dozens of holes on its back forcing it on its knees. Blood flowing down its body, unfortunately, the creature sets its eyes on Rudolf thinking if he's going to die at least he's taking one human with him.

From one good eye, the Ghorgon was staring right at him. Though it was in pain, it would use its strength to kill him. It moved forward, it's a massive body charged at him as it came closer and closer. Ignoring

Rudolf picked up his sword, a 'Griffen claw' blade, and held it in front of himself. If he was to die, he would die defiant and not show the fear that was gripping his soul his only regret is not finding his wife.

"Sigmar, give me strength to face this." Rudolf prayed, "Morr, if you judge me good, let me join you at your side, and let my ancestors, all noble Prince's of Reickland, welcome with open arms. Shallya, have mercy on my father."

The Ghorgon was in arms reach when suddenly, Rudolf heard the sound of a galloping horse coming right; the same direction as the Minotaur's blind spot.

A knight on horseback had ridden up to him and stabbed his lance piercing through its nose into its other eye, causing it to scream in rage and pain.

The knight abandoned his lance in the minotaur's eye and rode his horse to Rudolf.

"Give me your hand man!" he said in accented Reikspel.

Rudolf did as he was sade, and raised his hand, Somehow, with one hand, the knight was able to lift Rudolf, who wore plate armor, onto the back of his horse, without having his arm be pulled out of his socket.

The knight then sped off on his horse, as a rain of arrows began to fall upon the Minotaur. Rudolf looked to see where they were coming from and saw a company of the high elves they had spotted earlier on the hill, shooting at the Minotaur.

If they were Hight elves, then that meant that the knight who rescued him was also an-

The Ghorgon roared in pain, as it held both of its hand to its eyes.

Far away, on another hill, the Celestial Wizard, Kellus, was ready to cast the spell.

"Let us end this!" He roared, before unleashing the power of the blue wind.

The spell he cast was the' comet of Cassandra,' a powerful spell that reached into the heavens, and pulled down on a meteorite to bring it down to earth.

This time, the comet was coming for the Ghorgon. Wounded and without its eyes, even if the beast was aware of the incoming space rock, it could not move in time.

The Comet hit its target dead center, and when it struck true, a loud boom filled the region, and it kicked up a cloud of dust engulfed the area where the Ghorgon was.

The knight rode a bit further away before stopping next to the main gathering of the empires and Kislvite expeditions.

"Take your Prince," he said, and they wasted no time in lifting Rudolf's body off of the elven steed and onto the ground. Father Sigward began using his healing powers on Rudolf, and his square Heinrich was pouring ale down his throat from a flask.

"You want some grapes with that or are you having a heart attack when that Ghorgon came running at you." Mieszko joked as Rudolf shook his head at his friend's dark humor.

Mieszko looked at the face of his friend's rescuer. He was indeed an elf, wearing a silver helmet.

"I thank you noble Asur." Rudolf said, "For saving my life. Pray, tell though, what are the children of Ulthuan doing here?"

"I am captain Aduvel of Ulthuan. As for why I'm here, I could ask you the same question of you, sons of the empire." came the response.

Mieszko, on the other hand, rode to the corps of the Ghorgon noticing something wrong with the creature when they fought it, and he wants to make sure his eyes didn't deceive him also the Kislevite wants to make sure it was dead.

"Wait here for a moment Imperial," Aduvel said as he directed his horse to the beastman corps.

Rudolf watched him go, and then looked around the collateral destruction of the battle. The field was strewn with corpses of beastmen and thankfully none of his own.

The caravan was still alive though. Right now, one of their wagons was making its way towards them.

"Heinrich." Rudolf started, "Tell me you still have that book."

"Yes, M'lord."

"Good. Because in a few moments, we're going to need it."

* * *

Mieszko examined the body of the Ghorgon, or what's left of it, as much of the corps are chared, bloody remains but he still makes an outline of it.

Being part of the elite Gryphon legion he fought his fair share of chaos filth but he also read books on his enemies even his advisor Pyotr Bodisco a Gryphon legionary and a friend knew what this thing supposed to look like. Hearing Aduvel's steed stopping next to him he asked the elf a question.

"Did you see it?"

"See what human?

"Count the arms, elf." making Aduvel raise one of his eyebrows.

"There are two arms, Kislevite." Stating obvious making the Mieszko too nod his head.

"Yes, two arms. Ghorgon's supposed to have _four _arms, not two." Pyotr exclaimed breaking his silence before continuing, " The Ghorgon supposed to have four arms, two of those arms have razor-sharp bone blades to cut a man open and the other two for grabbing so it could feast. If you looked close enough you can make out where the arms are."

The Silver helm looked disturbed by this as turned to the once fearsome beast. "So that would mean It was already injured before we encountered it."

"Correct," he sighed, "It begs the question what kind of beast could do such damage, to this beast of chaos?"

A shiver ran down Mieszko's spine before noticing an elf girl walking towards but instead like the rest of hight elves who have white and blue armor this one only has a simple green dress and a long red scarf. She had two spearmen with one bowman to keep her from doing something idiotic. It didn't take the Kislevite prince to put two and two together before realization came to him. Shocked with disbelief he turned to Aduvel "Is this an elf from these lands?"

"Yes, she is," Aduvel answered seeing the human is not a fool.

In just a few yards she looked at the corrupted body of the beast her expression turned one of disgust before changing to one of anger when she turned to Mieszko's direction. The Kislevite prince just raised an eyebrow before turning to Aduvel, who was giving the girl a questionable look.

"I'll leave you two alone. I have to see if Prince Rudolf needs any help with the natives of these lands." With that said he kicked his horse to the caravan.

Sighing Aduvel dismounted from his steed since he wanted to talk to her again. Sheathing his sword he took off his helmet. When he reached her, he became very aware of the difference in height between the two of them; he stood almost one head taller than her.

She looked up at him in pure shock and disbelief when she saw Aduvel's ears as she brought up to her chest and said, "Malena...Malena."

"Malena," he repeated; "That must be your name."

"Aduvel." He said, lightly pounding a clenched fist against his armor.

He gestured to his horse, and Malena nodded as she walked to her horse.

* * *

Across the grassy fields, an alone figure stood and watched the battle that had taken place before him.

"The spell worked years of studying the ancient ruins finally paid off." The figure said as he leaned on his staff "Now to Temeria I have to get there before she leaves for Kaer Morhen to heal the witcher."

Opening a portal he entered it hoping to the gods he didn't teleport himself into a river again.

* * *

Keira Metz dispised the dirtiness of the outdoors but the irony is she is rather eccentric being form advisor to the Temerian King Foltest before Triss took her place now a traveling witch she mostly helps villagers here and there, but some day's ago she was minding her business working on some potions when suddenly a large wave of magic hit her mind like a red hot chisel being hammered into her mind causing her to cry out in pain.

It wasn't just her it was effecting but the whole northern lands shaking the very earth too making the Yaruga, and Pontar rivers deeper and wider enough to fit ten small fleets of Nifgaardian warships. But it was the stories is what intrigued her, stories of a structure that is pulsing with magic. Merchants who pass by would tell stories of it that it was surrounded by ancient ruins by a lost civilization older than the elves themselves.

Keira was pulled from her thought as the peasants began to mutter to each other. "Who are these people?"

"Are they Nifgaardians?"

"The black clouds wear black you fool, not red or have feather wings on their backs."

"They rained fire from the heavens."

"Heathens I say, filthy heathens."

The sorceress rolled her eyes at these idiots they could belive almost anything even turn into a mob if Nobleman or troublemaker wanted to get back on the elves and dwarfs who in turn join the Scoia'tael guerrilla groups. But she couldn't help but be extremely curious as well, they wore strange clothes, carried banners she did not recognize.

Everyone was so afraid Keira finally decided to talk to the foreigners besides the Mayor is busy organizing the caravan again.

"Thank you, sir knights," Keira said approaching one of the knights, "My name is Keira Metz."

"Wir sprechen Ihre sprache nicht alter Mann." a knight said.

Keira blinked. This may be a problem since she never heard of this language before, it was harsher than the smooth language of the Nifgaard and they wouldn't know any common tongue either.

A knight pointed a gauntlet clad finger at her and then pointed at a group of his kinsmen.

"Folge uns. Unser Prinz mochte mit Ihnen sprechen," he said, and then he and his partner turned their horses around and trotted back towards their main group.

"Well, I do say that they wish you to follow them, my lady." one of the villagers said, "you better not to keep them waiting."

She looked at the man before nodding and walked through the ranks of the strange men, taking note of everything she saw.

These men wore red and brown clothes under their metal armor and their heraldry featured heavy usage of skulls, Griffins, hammers, strange crosses, feathered wings, bears, and twin-tailed comets. These men were grim-faced, indicative of years of hard living, and most certainly hard fighting. Instead of clean-shaven, they have well-groomed, and sometimes elaborate beards and mustaches, reminding her of some skellige'ns.

Then it hit her, Keira heard from soldiers of Sodden of mysterious natives who fought them with savage resistance and fought off the army as they occupied part of the vassal kingdom and Sheala do Tancarville did say that Kaedwn's army was defeated as well. If the rumors are true than they could very well be one and the same.

The knights she was following had long since dismounted and led her through the maze of foreign soldiers. Eventually, she reached the commanders of these men, and they're retinue.

"Prinz Rudolf, hier sind die Einheimischen, und Prinz Mieszko hier ist ebenfall neu, wie sie bestellt haben." a light said, and there two commander's one seated on the ground while the other one is standing. The one whose seated on the ground whose backs was turned to her, stood up, and turned around.

_They are young to be_ _commanders. _Keira thought as she saw the two young men before her. The two were reaching manhood but still are young if she has to guess they were both just nineteen or twenty years old.

"Excuse me can any of you speak common?" Keira asked again making ever knight too look at each other with confused expressions.

The commander barked an order to a boy, ten to twelve years of age perhaps, who then took out a book and as the commander began to speak, the boy scanned the pages of the book.

"Hello, locals." the boy said in the common tongue, but with a thick accent, "I am prince Rudolf of the empire of man. Offer protection for words, safety for people. Follow me, yes?"

The boy looked up at Keira with pleading eyes before Keira nodded.

"I understand, yes," Keira answered and the boy's expression brightened as he turned to his commander, this prince Rudolf before launching a stream of words of his people strange and harsh tongue but the other one spoke in another different language but a little smooth this time.

She turned around and headed back to the caravan to tell the mayor about what happened and the deal she just made Keira hopped that her reputation is enough to convince them to listen to her.

* * *

"Well, met sons of Sigmar!" Aduvel said, In perfect Reikspiel, as he rode up to Rudolf and Mieszko, "You two fought well this day. Not every human can claim that they survived a battle with a Ghorgon!"

Through father Sigmund's magic wasn't needed, Rudolf's stance was still shaky; something he tried not to show in front of either his men, Mieszko's men, the locals, or the Asur who saved his life.

"High praise coming from the folk of Ulthuan," Rudolf replied, looking the elf in the eyes, "I would like to thank you captain Aduvel, once again for saving my life."

"Think nothing of it," Aduvel said as dismounted, and Rudolf saw that the elf was not alone. Also on the back of his horse was an elf girl, young by there standards.

"Finally notice the elf girl huh," Mieszko exclaimed before drinking from his canteen.

"Parden me If I come off as presumptions Noble Asur," Rudolf began, "But if I may ask, how did you come to be in this land?"

"An old one archway activated one day in Ulthuan," Aduval explained," My superior, prince Erathond, ordered my party through it, to see what was on the other side."

Mieszko almost choked on his drink and Rudolf was shocked. There was a Lizardman arch, on Ulthuan of all places?

"You two looked as if you saw a ghost Prince's," Aduvel said.

"Forgive my captain, but is it true that you came here through a Lizardman arch?" Mieszko asked wondering if he had trouble hearing.

"Indeed it is true," Aduvel said, raising one of his eyebrows, "Why?"

"For it was through another of those archs which we men of the empire came to be in this world," Rudolf explained.

"Da, Their is one in my Tzardoms' lands as well," Mieszko added.

"This world?" Aduvel repeated, his eyes widening, "So the wizard of the white tower is right then."

"I am afraid your mage is right," Rudolf grimly nodded, "This is an entirely new world, filled with human and other monsters."

"Than what about the beastmen how did they come to be here?"

"Those creatures came through when these humans invaded," Mieszko answered growling one of his people's hateful enemies." Those idiots didn't put a guard when they launched there invasion."

"Then it is also filled with elves." Aduvel said as he gestured to the elf girl, who blinked and appeared taken aback at suddenly being a center of attention, "This is Malen, I found her when she tried to stab me."

Mieszko stared at the elf strangely for a moment while Rudolf didn't hear the Asur.

"Then elves live here as well," Rudolf muttered to himself before looking at Aduvel," Captain, I invite you and your people to my fort. We can compare information there, as well as obtain new information from the locals that we just rescued from the beastmen."

"A sound plan prince." Aduvel agree, "I will go tell my people. How far is your fort?"

"Not far, half a day ride to the north-west."

'Then I will gather my people, and together we will go to your fort."

"What about Prince Mieszko?" Rudolf asked.

The Kislevite prince crosses his arms before responding, " My forces need a place to rest before heading back to Kiev so I will be honored to come."

* * *

Malen did not know what to make of her situation. on one hand, she was surrounded by strangers, whom she did not understand, and could not understand her. On the other hand, it was a perfect opportunity for her to spy on these new humans. She was supposed to go to Flotsam to join the Scoia'tael unit there but it looks like having that sylvan as a guide paid off after all.

Also, the elves she now found herself surrounded with were friendly enough, especially their leader, whom Malen suspected was attracted to her, having experience in brothels will come in handy, but perhaps most important right now, is demonstrated that they were capable in a fight. Add to safety in numbers, and Malen was better off in their company than she was alone, even if they seemed to be traveling with humans, whom all elves hated.

Still though, the elf she now rode with, and by extension, the elves under his command were different from her people. To start, he was taller than most men of her village, and his features were more striking than handsome. Also, there was the way he carried himself; this was not an elf who had lost lands and had his people killed by humans. This was an elf who never had to endure racial slurs or pogroms that her ancestors faced. This was an elf who was a lord among his people, who was clad in armor and fought with a sword that none in her village would ever dream of ether affording or using.

What sort of life in his homeland did he lead, to require such equipment? many answers formed in her mind, but none satisfied her curiosity.

With so many differences between them, Malen vowed that when she learned his language, she would ask this Aduvel all the questions that lingered in her mind.

For now, though, she took comfort in the fact that, despite the language barrier, she felt safe around him, and his many warriors.

* * *

An hour later, Reikland Imperials, high elves, Kislvites, and Nordling's made their way towards fort griffin. Rudolf had sent runners ahead to inform the fort of their arrival, after piling the corpses of the beastmen for a bright wizard to burn.

None noticed the white raven flying over them.

* * *

They had reached the fort Griifion without further incident, much of Mieszko's relief. Thanks to the runners Rudolf had sent up ahead, the garrison was expecting them and opened the gates to the fort upon arrival.

"Welcome back prince," General Johann Von Midden, commander of the Middienland soldiers, greeted the second Rudolf got off his horse, "Successful day I see; managed to make friends with the locals?"

"Not quite General," Rudolf answered as he handed his horse off to a stable boy, "Trust has yet to be obtained I am afraid; though saving there lives from a Warband will no doubt help in gaining their trust."

"We shall see," Johann replied as he looked at the peasants, "What do you plan to do with them?"

"For now, we will house them within the fort. Then I will see about constructing housing for them outside the walls."

"A town for your fort then?" Johann asked," Not even officially a Markgrave yet, and you've already set down roots."

"Only a fool does not plan for the future."

Johann was about to say more when he caught sight of the Kislevites and Hight Elves marching into the fort.

"Holy Ulric...I never thought that the day would come where I would see elves. And is that prince Mieszko Bokha son of the mercenary king?!"

"It gladdens my heart to see you moved so, General." Rudolf joked, "It seems as if there is another arch, and it has opened on their island kingdom. Their captain and I are going to speak to one another. and for prince Mieszko, he and his men are just here to rest and join me with the elf captain before returning to there arch. General, I leave you in charge of the villagers. Perhaps later we can employ the able-bodied men and boys do some work around here."

"It shall be done, my Prince."

From the back of Aduvel's horse, Malen looked around at the fort and its inhabitants. More humans, not Nordlings but the foreigners, with there bushy beards, guttural language, and odd clothes. The way they stared at her as if she were some kind of extraordinary thing. Why? it was true there are elves living in human ghetto's, but these humans looked and acted as if they had never seen one of her people before.

Turning her head she saw the heads of human nobles on spikes, some of them were nobles that the Scoia'tael we're hunting for years but couldn't kill.

Mieszko noticed the female elves nervousness wondering why is she nervous as Aduvel held out his hand to her which she accepted. Looking around he could tell that many Imperials looked at him with wonder since his father's reputation is a serious one when he was still alive. Before he was born his father was traveling when his tribe finally kneeled to the Tzar Boris the red during the Desolation of Kislev as the Nors Dwarf who was driven out of there karak's negotiated with the Tzar.

Peter Fyodorovich became the first and youngest Ungol to join the Gryphon legion in just two years, taking command of a squadron but also leading a regiment of Kossar's swordsmen from his tribe fighting around Kislev gaining a reputation of a capable leader, strategist, and tactician, after taking the head of a kurgan chieftain but the wanting to see other lands of the old world is so great he marched to the empire of man to see its people.

Years after Magnus the pious's past away the elector counts rejected his brother Gunther instead of choosing a Stirlander but during his time in the empire of man. He saw their black powder weaponry and it's damaging effects during one of his mercenary contracts, deciding to buy two pistols and one rifle for each lancer in his squadron he used these weapons in devastating effect against the beastmen of Drakwald forest.

He fought in the provinces of the empire of man for five years but during those years he began hiring other mercenaries bands to join him to increase his numbers also studying the great Imperial engineer's school and the foundry's of the Imperial Gunnery School, in Nuln learning everything he could before leaving.

His adventures took him to Estalia where he helped a king uniting his people calling it the Reconquista, Bretonnia, Tilea, Araby, Nehekhara, Lustria, and finally the Southlands. At the end of each journey, his father would return to Kislev to give his spoils of war to the Tzar, each time his once small army would become a force of ninety thousand bringing engineers and mercenary bands to help rebuild the Tzardom, each time he would gain new knowledge to write down by scholars causing him to collect papers of Leonardo da Miraglino's journal as a past time, but it was his return from the Southerland's he would meet his mother.

"My prince,"

Mieszko was pulled out oh is thoughts turning to Pyotr whose expression is one of concern, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine Pyotr," Mieszko assured, "Just wishing that my father would be here."

Pyotr sighed putting a hand on the young man's shoulder, "He gave his life to protect you and the Norse dwarfs from Valmir Aesling."

"If I hadn't been so focused on that damn Mammoth I would've-" but Pyotr interrupted.

"You would've been cut to ribbons resulting our forces to lose the battle and the Tzarina would mourn a husband and a son."

"You don't now that," Mieszko said.

"No I don't but I do know that one can't change the past. But can you stay right here and know?" Pyotr countered making Mieszko be deep in thought but in a few seconds before responding.

"Alright, alright but it still stings thinking about it."

"It always does your highness, it always does. Know come on you have a meeting to go to." Pyotr stated as the prince walked to the main building.

* * *

"Hostile kingdoms rule these lands and have numerous legions of men to throw at us." Rudolf explained as he took a seat across from Aduvel, motioning to a servant to pour more wine, "The other end of this portal that we built this fort around is located in the heart of Reikland, my home province, only a stone's throw away from Ubersreik. It was only by the grace of the gods that we managed to throw the invaders back through this portal before they truly had a chance to reap greater havoc on our lands."

"Indeed," Mieszko joined in, "They were marching to Erengrad but luckily it was in the coldest of winters so most of the invader's army has frozen to death."

Aduvel nodded, "As for as we know, the native kingdoms are unaware of the Archway leading to Ulthuan. That is good; from what have you two have told me of them, they would not hesitate to invade. Ulthuan already possesses a surplus of enemies; we do not need another."

"Then we should be grateful that they remain unaware, for the moment at least." Rudolf replied, "Where did your portal open? Somewhere on Ulthuan, obviously.."

"What do you know of the kingdoms of Ulthuan, your highness?"

"Not much I'm afraid. I was once going to Lothern with my father and family once when I was young...er, but I barely remember the trip."

"My father went there once as well" Mieszko added," it was on a diplomatic mission with the first claw fleet."

"The Archway, or archs as you call it, opened in the kingdom of Nagarythe, or commonly known as the shadowlands, or the Sunken Isles, the most heavily contested territory on all of Ulthuan. Ever since the Sundering, a shadow war has been fought between the shadow warriors and our traitorous kin, the Druchii."

Mieszko growled in hatred. He fought these foes before during one of his father's campaigns seeing, first hand of the dark elf's pure utter savagery, brutality, and ruthlessness on the battlefield it was the first time he even felt hairs on his neck go up.

"The dark elves?" Rudolf asked, "For the arch to open there is...disturbing news. If they should take your arch, and then discover our archs, then they have a backdoor to the hearts of our kingdoms. That is unacceptable."

"None of this is acceptable," Aduvel stated, "Druchii on one end, and hostile human kingdoms on the other. Ulthuan can ill afford being caught between two such foes."

"Then it seems we share a common problem captain; both of our homelands are threatened by one another's enemies, and we must both see to it that none of our enemies can breach each other arch," Rudolf said seriousness lancing his voice.

"So, you proposed a military alliance then?"

"I do. We must secure both arch's, as well as prevent the native kings from threatening us and lunching another invasion force."

"I am afraid that such matters are above my rank Prince's. I am merely a knight, and I must report back to my own prince. I will bring him your offer; though he can be a touch arrogant, Prince Erathond is no fool. He will see the wisdom of an alliance between Ulthuan, Kislev, and the empire of man, and convince the Phoenix king to devote troops to such an enterprise."

"We are grateful for your assistance and cooperation then captain Aduvel," Rudolf nodded, "In the meantime, I will petition my father the emperor for more soldiers, or failing that, funds with which to hire sellswords. If and when you return here, you will not find us to have been idle."

"And when I return to Kiev to secure my position in this Pontar valley, it has plenty of fertile lands for colonists to grow crops and the mines would be put to good use." as Mieszko refill his wine cup.

"To our common cause then," Aduvel said, raising his cup.

"To our common cause." Rudolf and Mieszko replied.

Elf and man then touched their cups together and drank.

"If you do not mind asking Captain, what do you intend to do with that elf girl and that ungor you captured?"

"Who, Malen?"

"Yes her. As I understand it, she is a native of this land."

"She is. That elves are in this world as well as yours is surprising, and raises many questions to her people's origins. I intend to take her with me back to Ulthuan so that wiser elves than I can find a way to discover how this came to be." Aduvel exclaimed, "For the ungor however I would like to leave it here for you're witch hunter to interrogate.

"Very well, I make sure that Von Hellsing would get every piece of information out of it," Rudolf stated before changing the conversation, "This world is Interesting ...first men dwell in this world, then elves. Do you suspect that other races live here? Like that beastmen you captured?"

"If there would be two races that I would not be surprised to live here, it would be the greenskin barbarians. As for the dawi... I'd rather not about that."

Fair enough captain, fair enough."

But as all of them began to drink Mieszko is getting feeling that something bad would happen when he returned to his territory.

* * *

If you see King Henselt mad you better take cover, when you see him furious you better start running like a devil going after a sinner because Hanselt is greatly livid.

First, he hanged the men who ran away from the same wizard who conjured the protective spell around the Aedirn army preventing any harm. Secondly, he lost not one but two armies, the first army he sent was routed with icicles sticking to there clothing, and the second he leads personally was almost destroyed by that whore's ice magic raining razor-sharp ice or freezing entire battalions of men. To make things worse those bearskin wearing berserkers would slaughter knights left and right ignoring wounds that could bring a man crying to his knees, even those gods demeaned horsemen would fire a volley of arrows or those miniature wooden wands before retreating.

To top it all off there were report of knights who are riding white armored bears of all steeds, tearing apart mounted knights like they were nothing

And do not tell him of the winged feathered horsemen who smashed his own calvary with such ease wiping out his cavalry units. Forcing him to retreat just to save what's left of his army before it could implode. But as he tried to retreat across the Pontar river they struck, launching a counter-attack while his men were being loaded in the boats.

Only about eight thousand men survived out of an army of twenty thousand who were slaughtered like pigs on the other bank of the Pontar river. While what left of his army marched back to his kingdom to lick their wounds.

Henselt would reorganize and rebuild his army, then he would get back at that whore and her furry cunts.

At least, he could make them pay for it.

Sending a force of hundred men to burn any village they come across on the side of the Pontar, and return he hoped to provoke the newcomers into the open field on his terms.

Besides Detmold assured him that launching raids into the Pontar valley would give him more information on land when he starts his invasion into Lormark, while he deals with a squirrel problem, no matter a couple of hangings and executions would keep the midgets and knife ears in line.

* * *

**_I was wonder why people do not make a proper Warhammer dragon age crossover like put it in the same world wait no bad idea, Old one gates are a lot better yeah._**

**_If anybody has any questions about why the northern kingdom's armies didn't get far it's completely obvious, the Warhammer fantasy world is a place you would be insane to invade a world with a list of enemies that is long enough to fill my house. _**

**_The Northern kingdom's military is so used to fighting other human's and stomping on non-human they've grown arrogant and carless as sorceress control behind the scenes while Nifgaard just weakens them from within also many of them didn't face the threat of chaos, the undead, orks, orgers, dark dwarfs, and many other threats that could destroy a kingdom in just a matter of months. _**

**_Politics in the Warhammer world is focused on two things survival or day by day difficulties that are hard to explain while the Witcher world not so much because in Warhammer terms are a lot more settled, kinda. _**

**_Even with the Witchers, I bet they couldn't make a dent on how many monsters there are except if they get the proper support that is. _**

**_That's what I think Hammering out fella's, stay safe, and keep writing._**


	3. Chapter 3

In Vizima Triss Merigold of Maribor, member of the lodge of Sorceress and representative of King Foltest of Temerian, watched as a Sodden Nobleman knelt in front of Foltest. His eyes on the floor, all the while trying to cover up the wound where his left hand used to be. Currently, the formerly vessel was attempting to explain to his king how did lost the entire region of Sodden after a messenger from Kadwen asked for aide.

She scanned the great hall seeing the Order of the flaming rose in the crowd with one of there grandmasters Jacques de Aldersberg who has his arms crossed. That man was a mystery since the holy order of the flaming rose hates magic with passion. While he too has magic too but they see it as a gift from the holy flames to burn away unholy evil.

"My lord," He began, sounding and looking like a peasant, "When we laid siege upon the nearest city we thought we would be victories, but after days of laying siege, we sent out our forces to ravage the countryside but they've encountered heavy resistance from the towns which were heavily fortified. I dispatched parties to forage for food when they did not return, I sent a larger force into those accursed woods, only a handful return. The survivors told us about non-humans that dwell in those woods; huge beasts dwell in those woods; huge beasts that can walk like men, but fight with the ferocity of a raging bull. It took four men just to take down one of these bea-"

"Do you expect us to believe that trained men of Temeria could not put down a few non-humans ?" Baron Ravanen Kimbolt sneered from the crowd, "Or are you merely spinning tales to cover for your embarrassment?"

Triss kept her political mask on since she is Foltests advisor, as she turned her head to the stern king who listened showing no emotion either staring at the Noble who defied his orders.

Foltest is a wise and handsome monarch, upon his accession to the Temerian throne however rumors of the king having an affair with his own sister who died giving birth to his daughter namer her after his sister. Thankful he knows how to keep the nobility in line while his soldiers loved because each time they go into battle Foltest would be the first into the fight.

"I do not lie baron!" The defeated lord exclaimed," For not a day after the scouts returned, I lead a large contingent of my army upon these beasts! Ten thousand men can attest to that. We killed many of those non-humans fought for fifteen days and nights but they kept on coming only on the sixteenth day we finally broke their ranks. No sooner had the last of the abominations retreated back into their dark forest than the enemy attacked us in full force."

The Noble began to have a flashback as he continued."They struck at us from the west, the north, and the east. They had weapons that shot fire and death, and many died before they could even reach the enemy lines. Many of those who survived being struck by the fire shooters would, lose limbs, or die mere days afterward. Then there were the mages that cast spells that can destroy entire battalions of men! Faced with certain defeat, I retreated back through the portal. If I did not I and my men would be slaughtered to the man."

As the noble's story ended, Foltest stared at the noble before speaking out his stern voice echoing across the hall. "Did I order you to march through the portal?"

"Sire?"

"Did I order you to march the Temerian first, second, and third divisions through the portal." Triss could see the noble swallow before answering.

"No, your highness." The nobleman answered.

"Than why the fucking hell did you march through it you imbecile!?" Foltest almost roared out," I ordered you to secure the tower, not invade another kingdom so you could get some glory."

Foltest pushed himself off his chair still glaring at the cowering Noble who disobeyed him. "I sent you three divisions, that is about thirty-five thousand men, twenty-one thousand are dead. Six, thousand deserted; leaving about twelve thousand men, but if you count the injured as well it just leaves ten thousand men for combat." Turning sharply he brought his back fist hitting the noble in the face.

"Thanks to you, Temeria has lost two whole divisions weakening the kingdom and completely lost Sodden to an enemy _you _created," Foltest emphasizes 'you' as he looks at the noble straight in the eyes.

"Please you're highness!" The nobleman begged," Give me another chance so I could avenge myself!"

"No," Foltest said, much to the nobleman's dismay, "Your idiocy had cost Temeria dearly and for that, I would like to see you hang on gallows."

Two guards were about to drag the noblemen away before Merigold stopped them, "Your highness wait."

Foltest raised his hand to halt the guards who are holding the noble who's tears began running down his cheek, "What is it Merigold." Foltest started.

"The _former _Lord of Sodden still can be of use." Triss knew she had to be careful while she is his advisor the Temerian king since there are many who wanted her gone.

"What use of this coward? other than his head on one of the spikes on the front gate."

"Yes he may be a coward but he is able to keep the peace in Sodden in recent years." Triss explained, "perhaps...sending him away to a different region but under careful watch."

Foltest began to think deeply about what she said turning his head slightly cowering men. The former vassal of Sodden did bring stability to the region faster than any of his barons, and some of the lords who've gone with the army are dead leaving some of the regions unsupervised., it was then and there he made his decision.

"It seems that I might have...misjudged you, Lord Goidsimar. I'll let you live and send you to a different region but I could not let this failure go unpunished." Foltest turned to one of the guards.

"Give this man, a hundred lashes and then brand him to let all to know what he is," Foltest ordered as the guard nodded before dragging Goidsimar to the dungeons.

Walking back to his chair the Temerian king sit back down before talking, "Know that is out of the way, we can now focus on other tasks."

On cue, Jacques de Aldersberg spoke: "My king, another caravan was attacked by the Scoia'tael this morning, sadly the men, women, and children...have been put to the sword their bodies rotting and their personal effects taken."

Foltest sighed putting his fingers to his temple feeling a headache coming. A Scoia'teal unit led by an elf named Yaevinn a former member of the Vrihedd Brigade, a unit of elves who fought for the nifgaardian's during the second northern war and infamous for there war crimes. After signing the peace of Cintra The Nifgaadian empire was forced to surrender every brigade officer who was accused of war crimes.

"You're highness, I ask you this," Jacques stated," Let me take command of your armies so I and my knight could wipe these non-humans out and liberate Sodden once and for all."

"Jacques De Aldersberg," Foltest said annoyed at the grandmaster's almost constant requests, "I said this before and I will say it again, it is a _no__._"

"But Sire-"

"It's not up for discussion," Foltest demanded, "Your holy order will stay in the capital and protect the surrounding villages not going pronouncing off with my armies to die foolish death! Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as crystal, sire." Jacque's replied his voice tinted with a bit of anger.

"Good, now if you excuse me I have to see to other affairs of the kingdom." With that said Foltest left the great hall with other nobles and barons in tow, while Triss began to go to her house in the trade quarter where she would do her magical activities but what they didn't know is that Triss Merigold is a secret member of the lodge of sorceresses.

The Lodge of Sorceresses arose from the brotherhood of Sorcerers after an incident on Thanedd island essentially killed the older order among mages. It was a secret society composed entirely of female mages and even referred to as a sisterhood due to no men being invited, as the sorceresses saw men as too incompetent to handle governing areas of magic.

It was founded by Philippa several weeks after the Thanedd coup, the first meeting was rocky at first since Francesca Findabair had helped Nifgaard during the coup while the rest remains neutral or sided with the North but after much talk, they've collectively agreed not to invite any men and to remain politically independent from each other when it came to the meetings, though outside of them they were free to side with whoever.

She was one of those founders, though she didn't take part in the coup Triss fought at the battle of Sodden hill resulted in her being seriously wounded and having all her hair burned off before Yennefer dragged her off that battlefield. It took two or some years with healing magic and potions for her to get better but her hair color is now red instead of lightish brown.

Triss was pulled from her thoughts when someone bumped into her. "Oh, sorry m' lady," a man in a cloak and walking staff.

"Just watch where you're going" but the man grabbed her left arm and with unknown magic, he slammed his hand into her stomach within the crowd, Triss created a silent scream as pain overcame her body as everyone around them scream or yell out in fear before fleeing away at the sorcerer whose eyes were hard as steel, removing his hand from her stomach he whispering in her ear.

"I am truly sorry for this, I will not blame you for wanting to kill me," He whispered, "but in time you will understand why I did this, farewell young sorceress."

With that said he cast a spell she couldn't recognize as the words coming from his mouth, each word is filled with arcane power more powerful, more ancient than any spell she heard before as he disappeared with a flash of light creating a crater.

Triss pushed her body up the dirty stone-ground of the Vizima streets feeling the effects of the blow, she began to wonder who was that man but she put that thought away for now. Right this instants she starts to run to her home and fast, ignoring many citizens of the city as the guards went to investigate

Her place is in the trade quarter, an elegantly appointed home on John Natali's square, it was decorated by her to be very luxuriously, if not extravagantly, since she is one of the king's advisor's entering her home she quickly closed the door behind her.

Walking up to her room there is a bookshelf for numerous books of magic and arcane knowledge while the table is for her devices. Notably, there is a magic mirror to act as a teleporter and telecommunicator. A wave of a massive feeling of nausea pain hit like giants club maker her stumble, as she lost her footing, at first she thought it was poison as she quickly tried to grab one of her potions.

Reaching for one of the bottles Triss grabbed one, taking off the lid she drank it feeling nausea go away slowly gaining some strength to stand, steading her breathing the lodge member wondered who or what did that man done to her. Lifting one of her arms she tried to summon a ball of fire but nothing happened, she tried again still nothing.

"What did that man done to me?!" Triss questioned but quickly remembered what the mage said.

But no sorcerer had the magic to do what he did today but this one did the impossible projecting his magic in a palm of his and hit her with it to taker ability to cast her magic

Her magic would be gone for a single day but a tap on the house window caught her attention walking to see who or what is making the noise. Opening the window she saw it was a raven bearing a scroll on one of the bird's legs.

Carefully grabbing the miniature scroll from the bird she unrivaled it before reading.

"Geralt."

* * *

two months after the skirmish against the beastmen.

Karaz-a-Kerak, ever peak, the fortress capital of what remained of the dwarfen people, and the seat of power of its hight king.

It was here, within this hold, that alone dwarf clad in armor finer than any mailing smith could hope to produce, made his way through the halls of the high king's residence, summoned there to receive orders.

He finally came to a large door, guarded by two dwarfs in full plate armor, wielding huge axes and hammers with a couple of Irondrakes for extra measure.

"State your business." one said sharply.

"I am here to see the hight king." came a response, "He has summoned me for a task, and I must see this through."

The dwarf nodded, and together with his fellow guard, they slowly swung the door open the great doors leading to the high king's audience chamber.

"My king, may I present than Gomrund, son of Momrund, of clan Ullck!" a herald bellowed to the room.

"My king!" Gomrund, declared as he bowed before Thogrim Grudgebearer, High king of the dawi, dwarfs to the younger race's, "By you're command, I have come!"

Born as the son of the sister of High king Alriksson during the 24th century, Thogrim was groomed by his uncle for many years and was considered one of many candidates for his uncle's position. Yet true his true achievements came just after the great war against chaos. Upon his return to Karaz-a-Kerak from the battles in Kislev, High king Alriksson felt his age and the heavy burden of his rule. Perhaps most of all, he felt the cost of the war, for many dwarf lives had been lost fighting against the forces of Chaos, including those of his own sons.

Not knowing that his sister's son is alive, for during the campaign in Kislev, after Hight king Alriksson had been injured, it was Thogrim who had re-established the old ties with those long-distance clans. So it a great shock when he returns with a contingent of dwarfs from Norsca in tow. In turn, each Norse dwarf king told them of the great deeds of valor he had performed and beasts were slain and of battles won in the frozen north, but it was not the only thing he brought.

He returned several long lost relics that bore runes of which even Kragg the grim, the eldest runelord of all, only heard in legend. Many wept openly at the artifacts marveling it workmanship from their golden age. But Thogrim wasn't satisfied as in a booming voice he called for the reclamation of all the fallen holds, for the clans to work together as of old and most passionately of all, calling for a might vengeance. vowing even further by announcing he would avenge the wrongs done to his people by striking clean the entire ledger of the book of grudges. It was that day he was proclaimed, High king by his Uncle.

"Rise Gomrund." Thogrim said in his deep bombing voice, "We have much to discuss."

"As you wish my king."

Thogrim seated upon the Throne of power, and he regarded Gomrund sternly.

"Tell me Gomrund, what do you know about the Lizardman ziggurat that opened in the lands of the empire and Kislev?"

"That it is a thing of magic and therefore dangerous." Gomrund said, "The umgi should have destroyed it moths ago."

"I am glad that they did not."

"My king?"

"Karak Azgaraz lays close to where the arch opened. The dawi of that hold reported marvelous things to me. A whole new world lays beyond the Ziggurat; one filled with manlings true, but a host of other races...including elves."

"Aye, I heard as well that elves made their home on the other side of that thing. Still though, if I may be blunt my king, you did not call me here to speak of the damned elgi."

"You are correct Gomrund. Thuringar's latest message has told me of a certain of hearsay he learned of from Umgi merchants, returning from the arch. They tell that within the land known as 'the northern kingdoms' there live dawi."

"Dawi, my king?" Gomrund asked," but how?"

"The answer is unknown to me Gomrund, neither is it unknown if there is any truth to these rumors. That is why I have called you. I want you to go through this arch, and if our kin dwells beyond it, then find them, and see if they are still out kin."

Gomrund nodded, "As you command my king; though I do not look forward to traveling through a thing of magic if it serves to help the dawi, then I will pass through that demand gate a hundred times and more."

"It pleases me to see you willing. Take a throng with you; all reports confirm that the land of north si dangerous, and controlled by hostile kingdoms. Expect battle. often."

"I will gather my finest warriors my king," Gomriund declared," Whatever those northern manlings have in store for us, They are ill-prepared for the dawi!"

* * *

Mieszko rides on a horse to one of the villages in the Pontar valley, one of many that the natives live in. And right now somebody is attacking the villages under _his _protection. If this was Kislev he wouldn't be worried because Stansa's would be heavily defended in case of chaos warbands.

but it seems the monster's here don't attack settlement every day only attacking isolated farms or travelers. They are so lucky, Miezsko saw some of the colonists from Kislev glared at the human native's of this world, but they were times when a northern woman would grab a Kislevite women hair only to have a black eye, the entire front of her teeth torn off and broken limbs in several areas.

Anyways after signing their alliance with the high elves, he returned to fort Keiv to secure his position. But when he finally returned large group refugees were waiting outside the front gate. This made him and Pyotr wonder what in the ancient widow was going on, speaking to one of the elders he said men in yellow attacks his village butchering anybody that they could get their hands on.

And that is why he is riding with a force of Kossar swordsmen with a squadron of lancers following the devastation that these...savages had brought and they finally caught up. Huts were set ablaze, corpses of men and women were scattered on the ground or hung from tree branches but the Kislev prince was not fazed.

He saw the blackest of atrocities that made this one look pitiful in comparison to what Kurgan's and Norscians could do. Quickly drawing his blade he cut off the nearest Kaedweny knight he saw, the knight's expression was one of pure shock as his head fell on the ground.

"Cowards!" Mieszko called out, "Come here and fight the real warriors!"

His lancers charged past him, kicking up dust while the Kossar's charging right behind them, the Kaedweny troops are caught by surprise making many stop what they're doing and try to fight the new arrives but thanks to the Kossar's unique fighting style caught many kaedweny's off guard. Taking out his three-barrel handgun Mieszko opened fired killing two yellow knights in a manner of seconds before dodging a spear.

Grabbing it he pulled the handler towards him, he stabbed the man in the neck keeping his stoic expression before pulling his blade out, making the man slumped into the dirt glaring at the dead man Mieszko took a good look of his surroundings since his men are already finishing up.

Cleaning his sword with a piece of cloth Pyotr rode right next to him his own blade bloodied with the blood of there enemies.

"Another burned village looks like a raid party of bandits." Pyotr said, " Either this or the Kaedwen's have sent their forces here to spread chaos..."

"Kaedwen's or not, we have to get to the bottom of this, Pyotr." Mieszko stated, "Maybe we can also use this turmoil to our advantage?"

Pyotr looks at his prince questionably "What are you, saying, my prince?"

"I'm saying if these are Kaedwen men, perhaps we can convince the people here to join us more easily."

"Excuse me, your highness for my bluntness but, how?"

Mieszko just shrugged his shoulders before turning to one of his winged lancers. "You, go back to Kiev and tell them that we need reinforcements and enough weapons that can equip a hundred people. Go!"

"Yes, you're highness." The winged lance replied kicking his horse towards the direction of the fort.

"Pyotr, I want you with a single regiment of Kossar's to fortify this village," Mieszko ordered, "The huts are destroyed but the wooden palisades are still intact when reinforcements arrive they'll have fortified position."

"Understood, your highness," Pyotr responded.

Turning to the rest of his men the prince raised his Shashka before calling out, "Men of Kislev, we leave to the next village before these barbarians get to it first."

Leaving Pyotr behind with single regiment, the rest of the men followed behind their future Tzar, Winged lancers in front, while the remaining Kossar's ran since these lands climate, is warmer than Kislev, many Kislevite's took off there winter clothing in favor for more comfortable clothing that matched the climate.

One of his father's reforms of the Kislev army was he gave the Kossar's better weapons and lamellar armor or chain mail underneath there fur coats, it basicly gave the Ungol's a better chance to survive, although they're made up of criminals, bored younger sons, and general trouble makers there still the backbone and standing army of Kislev.

Mieszko lost count on how many times these men gave the warriors of chaos a hellish time in his father's army as many times they accomplished some impossible tasks when fighting against chaos trolls and Norscins. They were even crucial in luring both the orgre's, works, and Norscin tribes in fighting each other.

This gave Kislev and the kingdoms of the south a precious peace that was needed since the battle lasted about two full years, with hundreds of thousands of dead with no winner on either side, but it did make more than one chaos chieftain to lunch a was against the orgre kingdoms keeping those ever-hungry beasts in check.

Seeing intact huts of a village in the distance, as he took out a spyglass, he saw peasants working in the fields, women doing chores and children playing. Taking a deep breath, he rode his horse with men into the settlement it didn't take long for the natives to notice them.

Many of them came to the village center to see what was going on a few began to back away as he began to speak common with an accent.

"My name is prince Mieszko Bohka of Kislev," Mieszko called out, "I would like to meet the elder of this village."

Every one of them muttered to each other before one group made way for a man in his forties he was wearing a greyish, red tunic with long grey stockings. The man's hair is already starting to grey with age as he began to speak, "I'm the leader of this village. Know you wanted to talk to me?"

"As you already know I am Mieszko Bohka, prince of Kislev. I am seeking allies to defend against Kaedwen. I will protect these lands in return for your loyalty and your resources."

"Or else..." the elder questioned.

"Or Kaedwens knights will capture and kill or rape all the humans and non-humans living on these patches of lands. That's us." Mieszko said bluntly before sighing, "Look I know each one of you does not trust us but have any of you saw us pillage or burn your homes?"

This made everyone talk to each other again. "I heard from my cousin that these bearskins mostly ignore villages or farms."

"I heard a farmer in the next village said one of them buyed a small part of his crops for exchange for some gold coins."

"But what about king Henselt? If we help them he'll order his men to hang every one of us."

"Henselt can go Plough himself, Demavend too!"

The constant bickering was not going anywhere so in a strong voice the elder yelled, "Shut your fucking mouths!"

It seems to have worked as most of the villagers quieted down bit something that the elder is thankful for before turning to the Kislevites, "Hmm, you made a strong point but what is the guarantee that you won't send your men back here to destroy our lively hoods?"

Mieszko raised his left eyebrow before getting off his horse and walking right up to the man, taking off his helmet for everybody to see his age, expression stoic. Being a veteran in the first and second Northern wars he had his fair share of battles but Looking into the young man's eyes the elder didn't see an arrogant noble knight who would just sit back while the real men would die in the blood and muddy fields.

Instead, he saw an emotionless warrior who is more mature than his age would say. It reminded him of the monster hunters, the Witchers. Just thinking of those mutants made his skin crawl but at the present state as the prince spoke. "We're men of Kislev, not savages, my people will _never _do something that cowardly."

"Yeah we all heard that before." one of the peasants said out loud.

"If I can't convince you by my words then join me so I could convince you all by my actions," he then began to walk to his horse knowing that these people heed his words as he continued to talk the peasants, " I do not care how you join, adventure, money or to prove yourselves but hear this my camp is at a ruined village not far from here. Take you're families and go there if you want to find safety."

"And where are you going?" the elder asked

"To warn the other villagers and if we're lucky, recruit them."

As they were about to leave the elder sighed as he called out," Wait."

Walking up to the prince he spoke, "Some of our people went missing in the woods if you help us find them, I might send a couple of men to join you."

Thinking for minute Mieszko agreed but before he left the elder told them where they went missing.

Mieszko knew it'll be worth it because he needs to recruit these people sooner or later and requesting more men from Kislev is out of the question since the Tzardom needs those men to repulse Norscin and Kurgan raiders or worst yet an invasion. He would only ask for more troops if the situation is gravely dire.

In a twist of irony, it seems this Henselt is going to make his life much easier. Hearing stories of the unicorn's atrocities from the refuge's and being named Henselt the _'rapist of women' _ does not give you many friends but it seems his soldiers think differently though probably because the fat big would fight right beside his men in the thick of it and would give them a lot of rewards.

The Kaedwen was no joke either some of the villagers who came to Kiev are deserters from other native armies that the kingdom bordering Redania and Aedirn had a professional army until they invaded his homeland that is. He still has time to build his strength and since the Pontar region has many resources that he could exploit. But Mieszko is presented with another problem and that is Aedirn.

Aeidrin's armies still haven't moved a single inch, making the Kislevite prince wonder what the hell is that king thinking. If I were him he would attack immediately to take back upper Aeidirn since Demavend army is still intact, perhaps he is waiting for the right moment?

but what about the other kingdoms? what are they doing? They already knew there's other race's in this world but Do they have magic at there disposal as well? If they do it could spell trouble for there allies. Magic is kind of a major sore subject for the old world even his father had trouble with it.

His father would complain to his mother about how the ice witches would accuse him of using magic when it was actually dwarven runes on his armor, it lasted about three years of convincing and careful examination by scholars to prove he was telling the truth.

Rubbing his head he halted his horse suddenly making the rest of his men stop as well. Speaking in sign language the Lancer's dismounted and took off their wings and putting them on the horses before grabbing their weaponry. one of Peter's reforms is giving black powder weaponry to wing lancers and Gryphon legionaries.

It causes quite a few complaints from the Gospondar nobility but as the Tzar his word is a law, since then it became mandatory for lancers and legionaries to have twin repeater pistols and a musket just in case with powder and shot. Not making a sound splitting into two groups years of experience on the steppes and forests of Kislev taught them how to sneak up on the enemy.

Without making a sound, Mieszko heard talking in the distance, turning to the Kossars he directed them to follow him, taking cover behind the tree's he took a glimpse at what they were dealing with. A group of three dozen men wearing golden colors, sharpening blades while on one side of the camp is a wooden cage with several people having their hands tied their backs.

"Those must be the missing villagers." One of the Kossars whispered.

The prince nodded in agreement, as they heard them talking to each other.

"So this must be the third, fourth village we pillaged this week." one of the Kaedweninan soldiers said.

"Fourth one but I hopes the other one has more pretty women that the last one."

"Yeah, and I could still hear her moaning when you beat her to the inch of her life, hehe."

"Hey, both you shut your tops!" the other one said pulling up his pants after taking a dump. "The bearskins might be in the area and I'm not planning on dying."

"Don't worry sarge we're in the middle of nowhere, and besides the bearskins can suck my co-" his words were cut short when an arrow hit him the groin.

Screaming on the top of his lungs the soldier's hand was clinching his family jewels before a hail of arrows rained upon them, killing about half of the raider's in the process, those who survived took cover behind boulders or their own shields but it was useless when a musket ball hit one in the head, exploding like a melon.

Screams of the wounded and dying were nothing because of years of constant battles and wars hardened all of them so hearing screams of death is normal for them, as they charged into the fray. Shaking off the surprise attack they pulled out there swords when their blades clashed with each other, Mieszko sword sinking into the flash cutting off a man's arm before finished him off.

Ducking under the upper strike meant for his head, he twisted his body slash the man's back cutting off the person's spine and internal organs resulting in instant death. "YOU, WHORESON!?"

Mieszko paired a blow before blocking another as their swords clashed into one another, while he ignored the profanities being spewed at him. Raising a single eyebrow at the man, he just let his opponent's blade slide down before drawing his Warhammer with his other hand as he slammed it into the solder helmet, denting it.

Crying in pain, the man put his hand to his head before he used the pointed end of his Warhammer to buried it into his opponent's skull ending the native's life. Pulling the Warhammer out of the dead man skull, he again parried redirecting a blade to the ground before sliding his upwards cutting through the hilt slicing a good area of the body.

He could see the shock on the man's face as the part of the body fell to the ground like a sack of grain. The lifeless eyes stared right at him and he stared right back before removing his eyes away from the corps, he could see his men finishing up. Grabbing weapons and armor from the dead soldiers since leaving them would just be a waste.

After freeing the prisoners they've returned back to the village who the people there as the elder upheld his end of the bargain giving Mieszko some of his men most of them are just young men who wanted adventure or money and sending them to Pyotr to train the new recruits.

* * *

Hours later the village ruins became a military camp, people of other villages in the area were coming in. The crown prince started making deals and promises to secure their loyalty in exchange for the citizens would be free of taxes, and conscription for five years also if they joined they would be paid twice as much and it seems to have worked but however training an army is going to be the hard part.

Teaching them how to fight with a sword was hard for them since they're not accustomed to Kislevite way of fighting, more than once did a pleasant get face-first into the dirt, but they will learn in time. One weapon there use to is the pike, the long 18 to 25 feet long (5.5m) spear is handy at keeping the enemy at bay at times, Pirazzo's lost legion, Ricco's Republican guard, Leopold's Leopards company, and The Alcatani Fellowship are perfect examples.

He would now because his father hired them during his campaigns in the Western and northern Oblast in beating back chaos and troll incursions before launching his own incursion's into Norscin lands reeking pure Havok, with his approval, they began training a company of pikemen out of the native's.

Inside of a partially repaired house, Mieszko stared at the map of the Pontar valley on the table, wondering where are the other hundred men were hiding. A unicorn is drawn up while a Kislev bear represents his forces.

His thought was interrupted by a sudden commotion outside the house, getting off his chair he walked outside, "What is going on out here?"

What he saw is what looks like a mob of peasants with farming equipment used as improvised weapons, with expressions of angry at...a strange dwarf.

It would be his friend Pyotr to answer his question, "The natives want to lynch this...dwarf, my prince."

Mieszko raised an eyebrow taking a good look, behind a group of unhorse lancers blocking the crowd from tearing the person limb from limb, is the one who is all their anger is directed upon. A dwarf who looks like another dwarf he has seen, but he slight differences a bald spot in the middle of his head and he was wearing clothing fit for a beggar, he was also weaponless in his entire life has he see a dwarf without his war axe and lastly, this dwarf looks...afraid of them.

Afraid of a mob numbering over what looks like thirty people with nothing but pick forks. Even if they killed this dwarf it would be forever written on the book of grudges, something that no human kingdom wants.

"Who says I'm small." Said the dwarf whose voice is barely a whisper.

"I did, and what is your name dwarf," Mieszko asked.

"My name is Lenny sire,"

Pyotr looked at his prince weirdly at the name the dwarf gave them before continuing," Lenny, can you explain why these people are trying to kill you?"

Before the dwarf could answer he was hit by a stone by one of the crowd who yelled out insults and racial slurs something that Mieszko hated most a bigot. Those type of people who think humans are superior to the other races of the old worlds is the once to have the most painful of deaths.

And it looks like this world is full of them.

"Pyotr!"

"Yes, my prince."

"Put all these people in irons," Mieszko ordered," we'll discuss their fate at later date."

Pyotr obeyed as he and the lancers rounded up the mob with ruthless efficiency this caused a couple of the trainees to stop what there doing to see what going before the Kossars training them regained their attention. As for Mieszko, he turned back to the dwarf because he didn't answer his question. "Know, you were saying?"

"Well, the reason they want my head on a stick your highness is that I was held captive by some Kaedwenes" The dwarf explained like a child who has his hand caught in a cookie jar.

"You were held captive?" Mieszko questioned raising a single eyebrow.

"Yes," Lenny replied, "You see my human companion and I were researching on two new formula's called _'dark powder'_ it's highly unstable and very dangerous, but when we're setting up camp, Kaedwense suddenly came out of nowhere, capturing us. Since they saw the after-effects of the powder they kept us alive to make more and those basterds use our formula to loot and pillage entire villages."

"And the angry mob?"

"Them, well I escaped, so when I step into the first village I saw, some plowing idiot blamed me for what was happening to them before I saw him being paid in gold by one of the knights," Lenny exclaimed.

Mieszko raised both of his eyebrows, after hearing dark powder before asking, "The dark powder what does it look like?"

"Well, lad it was pitch night black, and it's flammable, harmless in small quantity's," Lenny explained, "although in large quantity's like that barrel over there could blow half this camp sky high,"

The Kislev prince smiled as the dwarf just confirmed his suspicions, that he can create gunpowder. If he convinces this dwarf to produce more then Kislev wouldn't need to buy gun powder from the empire and lift much-needed pressure on his mother who is trying to find a way to get more gun powder, but first, he'll have to deal in stopping the raids before they could deal real damage.

"Lenny do you know where they were keeping you?"

"No, but I heard them speak about lunching another raid tonight" Lenny stated.

"Where?"

"Here, sire," Lenny answered.

This made Mieszko's mind to go into overdrive, the Kawdwenins were coming and it was the perfect chance to get rid of them, and secure his dominance before Turning to one of his men. "Sergent get Pyotr and tell him to meet me at the hut."

"Yes, my prince," as the kossar ran off to get him while another one ran up to him.

"My prince," The ungol said, "Rainforsments from Kiev has arrived led by Chernov Lytkvich."

"Thank you for telling me." he thanked as he walked to meet one of his commander's while seeing a single regiment of halberdiers march into camp led by another of his Council his mother sent is a Kerml Guard Chernov Lykvich a gospodar checkist who fought countless battles and able to sniff out chaos cults, to tell who was telling the truth or lying.

The Kerml Guard was created by Tzar Igo the terrible who was so paranoid he saw traitors and assassins in every shadow and thus he felt that he needed to be guarded day and night. While his bloody regime is only a dark legend now, the Kermel guard endures to this day and a position in this black-clad regiment is much sought after.

"It's nice to see you unharmed, Prince Mieszko," Chernov exclaimed leaning his Berdiche on one of his shoulders.

"You too Chernov, how is Kiev doing while I was away?" he asked

"The fort's new inhabitants are doing fine, I was able to find an appropriate location for the refugees to live," Chernov replied, "Sadly I only can bring single regiment of halberdiers to incase leaving the rest of our forces at Kiev just in cause of the refugee's rebel."

The prince nodded in acceptance in the man's caution bringing the entire army to deal with a small force would not be wise since it would leave his fort under man'd so the men had at the moment have to do.

Entering the hut they were met by Pyotr and the dwarf waiting for them. Taking a seat on one of the stools he gave both of them a hard look before speaking in a hard voice, "My friends, it seems that one of the villagers has betrayed us by telling our enemy that I am here."

"So looks like during your recruiting, some of the locals thought it would be better to sell you out to the enemy," Pyotr exclaimed, "A poor choice I might add."

"A poor choice indeed," Mieszko said," probably some Ursan's damned fools thought by telling the kaedwenies they'll receive some type of reward."

"And they will receive that reward in the form of a burning helm," Chernov said promising the perpetrators a long agonizing death.

Mieszko glanced at the Kremal Guard who was thinking ways to spy over the natives like a hawk. Being part of the secret police has its perks even if their methods are effective in extracting information in their networks of spies with there brutal interrogation methods to back it up. Looking at the terrain of the village his mind started to come up with a plan to decimate his enemy while at the same time figuring out who gave them their location, he met with many of the elders in the area some were not very happy in being ruled by a foreign ruler like himself.

Taking a good long look he noticed the roads of the village lead to a small ravine a perfect spot for an ambush but it was then He suddenly had an Idea.

* * *

As day turned tonight as the stars appeared in the night sky, a force of one hundred and three soldiers quietly sneaked out of the forests being lead by a pack of peasants who told them about the prince.

The one leading the group is a man named Feary Crunch, he was born in Kawdwens capital Ard Carraigh. Joining his king armies he saw first hand of the glory Feary could receive and the _'rewards' _after the battle but now here he was staring at one of the ruin villages they've burned to the ground turned into an army camp.

When a couple of peasants came to them he thought they were lying about the bearskin brat prince, who was calling out for volunteers to join his army, Mieszko was his name. Well it wouldn't matter anyway the spoiled brat would be another corps like the rest of those barbarians, maybe he would let the cunt beg for mercy before he cut his head off to send it to his witch mother.

"See I told you we weren't lying." one of the peasants said.

"I guess you are right after all," Feary exclaimed before turning around to face them.

"All of you would be richly rewarded for this when Henselt takes the Pontar valley," he said seeing poor basterds light up in greed knowing that his king has always kept his word...sometimes.

"You got those dark powder balls left?" Feary asked one of his men who nodded.

"Then let's kill a prince!"

Quietly running to the front gate three of them started to put there improvise grenades on the improvized gate, hoping to catch the Kislevits by surprise. Lighting the matches the appears ran like hell, one minute later the gate exploded sending splinters everywhere as Feary charged with his men yelling out their war cry.

But as they ran into the camp, the men at arms were expecting to see surprised savages barely wearing any clothing except in their night clothing. Instead, they saw nothing but an empty camp with its fires still burning and tents standing with no one in them, confusing the Keadweni's.

"Sir, there no one here." one of his men at arms said.

"Well thanks stating the plowing obvious, you fuckin idiot!?' Feary yelled out in anger, "find the damned cowards!"

Suddenly flaming arrows came falling from the sky in droves killing many of man at arms catching them completely off guard and setting the area on fire trapping the Keadweni raiders. And right outside of the camp was Mieszko on his warhorse while his kossars fired their composite bows right into the Keadweni's at first he couldn't help but feel little pity for those poor foolish bastards but they dared to raid Kislev lands, and he would let it be a warning.

With the fire's light illuminating the darkness and screams of dying men, Mieszko could see the figures wearing yellow trying to escape just like he wanted them too. Drawing out his curved blade, he gave a silent command to charge the enemy flanks, with him being in the front of it.

The very faces on the Keadweni's were full of fear or dread when seeing Lancer charging right at them like angels of death coming to clam their pitiful souls and like a scythe to wheat, his blade cut through a bloody path through the retreating Kwadwen troops.

Some tried to fight back but only to die by a tip of there lances or trampled underneath there hooves, a sound of metal denting was proof enough as they chased them into the ravine. It was then Mieszko shouted, "Now!"

Directly ahead of them were peasants who joined Mieszko, wearing the armor of Kislev as they lowered their pikes at the retreating Keadweni's who were skewered by them at the same time Kossar's on the high ground released there arrows right into there foes.

Stopping his horse he saw halberdiers closed the gap trapping the soldiers like skaven to cheese, or warp stone. Unfortunately, the peasants only had one day of training meaning they can't march in battle formation but luckily he ordered them just to block the enemy's escape route. Gospodins use their halberds to hack their enemies to pieces piercing armor and tearing apart flesh.

He could see Pyotr behind the company of pikemen yelling out for them to hold there ground as they thrusted their pikes into the desperate men who were easily getting cut down from both sides and with numbers on there sid it basicly turned into a one-sided slaughter.

Only when all of the Keadwenins are dead does the two side meet do the peasants realized what have they just done. Many started to gage or throw up what they had for dinner since this was there first time killing another person while Kossars started looting the dead taking anything of value by putting them in piles.

It was created by Peter Fyodorovich that looting would be done in an organized fashion, postponing the looting until all goods being brought to a logistical administrator with priests to cleans the item if it has chaos taint before redistributed among the men, Using much the same system that mountain hunters used to distribute kills at the end of a group hunt.

Peter also ordered that a share of the wealth be allocated to anybody widowed or orphaned as a result of wars. This ensured that what happened to a mother and child father was killed would never again happen to another ungol or Gospodar family, these changes guaranteed the support of the poorest people of the kingdom.

Riding to Pyotr Mieszko spoke his face stoic and voice cold as ice, "Have Chernov found the traitors?"

"He did my prince."

"Good, tell him to take them back to Kiev for questioned," he ordered, " And what about the dwarf's human friend?"

"A few bumps and scrapes with occasional dehydration but alive," Pyotr replied getting a nod from Mieszko who turned to the ravine filled dead.

"Do you think we gave them the right message, Pyotr," Mieszko asked

"I think this just the beginning of something much bigger, my Prince."

Sighing he began to chuckle to himself making Pyotr look at his prince strangle. "Why are you laughing my prince?"

"I find it kind of funny that we have to burn our own camp just to bring these bastards out. But now we have nothing to cover our heads with." Mieszko said chuckling at the irony.

Pyotr rolled his eyes at the boy's antics but he wasn't wrong since they used their tents to lure the enemy into the village and then torched them just to get those Keadweni's out. Although the wooden walls were helpful to trap the enemy into a improvise trap, too bad its a smoking ruin again they put a lot of work into it.

"So it looks like we're camping without tents again," Pyotr sighed out loud.

"Yes it looks like that way," Mieszko responded," but look in the bright side though at least no monster would attack us at night."

The Lancer just groaned in frustration hoping that in the Reikland fort was faring better then they are.

* * *

Keira Metz was having the happiest day of her life, not only did she learned much about these foreigners but their prince gave her a position on his council.

No sooner had the villagers settled in around the fort than Keira was crowded by there wizards who began asking her questions.

It had shocked Keira that many of the monsters in the area were already dealt with but they left ones that were harmless alone only to catalog such creatures. Although the smell of burning flesh is a bit unnerving since they were burning the bodies instead of burying them.

In the weeks following their arrival to Sodden, the new arrival has already set down roots. Keira had spent many hours with the prince and his scribes, learning each other's languages. Rudolf and many of his officers could now carry on a conversation with her, while she was almost completely literate in Reikspeil after many hours of studying. She already carved out for themselves a spot in Rudolf's council as an expert on the new realm they had come.

With funds and materials provided by Prince Rudolf, a small town was in the process of springing up around the fort. Already, refugee's fleeing the increase of bandit attacks, travelers seeking fortune and unsavory individuals fleeing the Northern kingdoms or Niffgaardian law was arriving all over the continent, and coming to the fort. Everyone who wished to settle in what was now the 'Sodden March' was given one choice;

Swear fealty to the empire of man or to be turned away.

Non-humans were a different matter; the dwarfs would be allowed to stay while the imperials would give the elves to the Asur or high elves they called them. It seemed that the elder races have much more influence on the other side of the gate.

As she learned more of there language, Keira also learned more about the Prince's country; and what she learned had both intrigued and unsettled her.

The made use of weapons that shot fire, _gunpowder, _their word for it, from the smallest pistol, to the mightest cannon. Their style of government was strange since they elect and emperor and, maintained relations with mighty nations of non-humans.

Then there were things that unsettled her; namely their attitudes towards magic.

It wasn't uncommon for people to hate magic, the church of the holy flame is proof of it, but the empire of man on the other hand. There, mages and magics were feared, and up until a hundred years ago, they killed mages on sight, until an emperor named Magnus the Pious who legalized magic something that no human kingdom has ever done. Even still, mages kept on a short leash.

Keira thought back to all the hard stares that Templar of Sigmar had given her. Once it came to light that she is a sorceress, he looked as if he was ready to set her on fire right there and then.

That man-made her uneasy every time the templar glared at her.

Despite his skewed priorities, Prince Rudolf did, in fact, recognize, in part the situation he is in.

During a council meeting, Keira had managed to convince Prince Rudolf to make peace with Temira and ally himself with Rivia and Lyria.

"You want to create a new realm here, do you not? Keira had asked, "Well do you that, you need to start interacting with us in ways that don't involve battle. If you sue for a truce with Temira and ally yourself with Lyria and Rivia you can secure the eastern part of your realm, If we're lucky enough you're friend may convince king Adrien to join our alliance."

Rudolf raised his hand to his chin, "You're words of merit Keira. Very well, we will do it you're way, but it will be done on our terms."

"Well, King Foltest wouldn't come to the negotiation table easily, Since your people took a part of Temria's territory including killing some of his men."

"Not a good start but I've dealt with shakier grounds."

"One more thing, my Prince, if I might make a suggestion."

"Speak then."

"Perhaps it would be better if I speak on your behalf for the process of smoothing further relations since I was once part of his court. Though Foltest's power wanes in these lands, many are still fearful of you. Should you or any of your servants approach, they would have their heads chopped off or worse capture and tortured to death."

"That is something I can't allow."

"Indeed. I, on the other hand, can help you get an audience with him although it would difficult at first but I'm certain that I can get them to open the gates to you."

"...very well the Keira. You have my blessing in this matter. However, take Sir Meinhard and a handful of greatswords with you, both for protection and to show that you speak with my authority on this matter."

Keira resisted the urge to say no before reply "Fair enough, my prince."

"One more thing though lady Keira."

"Yes?"

"What do you want in return for doing this task, lady Keira?"

"I want a house to study one of the arcane books your wizards brought without pointing hat other there looking over my shoulder."

"You dare-" the templar began before Rudolf raised his hand.

"Very well. But Von Hellsing would want everything you write and guards would be postest while you study."

"I accept those terms."

That was a few days ago. Keira had spent that time reading, taking her to the modestly sized one-story building that Rudolf had granted her within the walls, shut herself inside, reading the texts, and determined to learn each one. She was not even halfway through guards watched her every movement like hawks to his prey.

She couldn't use her mirror to contact with the rest of the lodge since she was under constant watch by the guards only giving her privacy while changing her clothing or bathing in hot soap water and thankfully the men here have more respect in giving a beautiful women privacy than any northerner in the four kingdoms.

"So, where do you want these books? my lady." one of the guards asked.

"Put them over there." She replied," Near the table on the left."

As the guard put the books carefully down on the table. "Anything else my lady?"

"Yes, can you tell me when lady Malen returns from her trip from Ulthuan?" Keira asked.

Though she had only been at the fort for a few days, Malen and Keira became somewhat friends, the elf girl learning a bit of Reikspiel alongside her, and even helped her gathering herbs for Keira's potions. However, the elf, captain Aduvel, had obligations that had him required him and his people to return to there own arch. When he did leave, Malen left with him preferring the company of her own kind instead of stay among humans, even if those elves were as alien as the Prince's own people.

Then last week the fort had received; he had spoken to his superiors, who had agreed to Rudolf's offer of alliance, and were sending Aduvel and a small contingent of soldiers with him to serve as Ulthuan's liaison to the empire of man and Tzardom of Kislev. Another letter, delivered to her, was from Malen, who wrote down that she is returning with Aduvel, and could not wait to tell Keira all about the sights she had seen in the homeland of the Asur.

"I shall my lady." With that said he walked out the door.

Walking to the window Keira could see reiklander swordsmen dragging four peasants in chains who were probably trying to instigate another riot to kill the elves and dwarfs who seemed for the first time in their history a group of human's who are willing to defend them.

"Hmmm, I wonder what elfish money looks like?" She muttered to herself

"OPEN THE GATES!"

Keira stuck her head out the window and saw a trio of elves on horseback coming through the front gate. To her surprise, Malen was among them!

"Hello Keira," Malen said to her as the elf girl waved from the back of a milky white mare before dismounting with the natural grace of her kind "I'm back!"

Keira walked outside, to properly talk to her.

"It's good to see you again, I can see you didn't get burned to a stake."

"Well, the prince is no fool like the rest of the nobles I worked with," she replied a smirk on her face, "What are you doing here, I thought Captain Aduvel wasn't due for a few days."

"I rode on ahead," Malen answered, "With the protection of course, hence these nice elves with me, Elvar and Eldir."

Keira got a good look at Malenm surprised at what she saw.

Malen was no longer dressed in the simple green rags that the elves are. Instead, her clothes were finely made, with a shirt of white, and an overcoat of blue, and red, with gold accents, while her pants were of quality leather, and her boots looked as if they cost as much as the rest of her clothes combined.

"I have seen so many great sights that even I'm having a hard time to belive," Malen practically almost yelled out, "first through, I want to hear what's new wi-"

The sound of marching drew both girl's attention away from each other, and towards the Arch.

A dozen or so fully armored dwarfs were marching out of it. They were a little taller reaching to chest hight, and that's saying a lot, but they were also twice as wide, had long beards, and each armed with a finely created weapon that any would do anything to get their hands on.

"Dwarfs..." one of the Reavers said under his breath, in a tone that dripped with disgust wit disgust.

_**"Hello, manlings!" **_The leader dwarf yelled,**_ "My name is Gormrund, son of Momrund than of clan Ullck, and I want to speak with your prince regarding the use o'his arch to transport my throng!"_**

* * *

**_Damn the star wars the clone wars series is finally ended this made me think on my star wars EndWar crossover and put it up on adoption and start anew but I'm still thinking about it. _**

**_When I was reading about the Kislev cavalry I noticed there the same the polish winged Hussars so I looked it up and What I found out is that the Hussars were armed with twin pistols, one musket, a war hammer, a battle axe, a lance and Szabla._**

**_Also, Mieszko had to recruit the natives by making promises and deals to get them to join like Meve did not by speeches but by gold in Thronebreaker and I heard rumors of another Warhammer total war 3 coming out but you can play as Kislev this I like because I can get more information, including I want you to know what you think. _**

**_Oh, I almost forgot The elves and the dwarfs of the witcher's world will be somewhat happy to be with there other cousins but...how can I say this difficult at the same time because how the human in the witcher world treated them and if the humans of the said world try to I don't know. Be a massive asss hole plus bigoted racist at the Dawi, Asur, and Asrai well...you can say said people would have a short lifespan as long as the smallest and tiniest of my eldest fingernails pinky. _**

**_Even the ones who betray them will have the most painful, longest, merciless, cruelest, brutalist, and last and not lest longest punishments that make their punishments look subtle as a small kitten because of traitors in the Warhammer fantasy deceivers the worst of deaths. And if you are born in the Warhammer fantasy world you've had have both a cunny mind in military and political affairs to the strength of will and purity of soul and heart in the size of twenty to thirty-eight Mount Everest's and lastly 'tons' of experience. _**

**_I feel kinda bad for the innocent in that world but That's Warhammer's life._**

**_Well, this MicelZode I'm hammering out._**


	4. Chapter 4

If the universe is trying to make fun of her in some way or form she's not laughing at all because right now Triss Merrigold is riding on a horse in the rain with a couple of Temerian soldiers as her bodyguards since she was one of Foltest's advisors but she's starting to regret in accepting King's Foltest request in giving her escorts, the men that were coming with them were regular soldiers but were superstitions of things.

To add to Triss's frustrations her magic is severely weakened since that man somehow used a spell to partially blocking her use of magic. In other words, she couldn't use the full power of her spells or teleportation since it'll sap most of her strength, thankfully she could still use her fire magic to defend herself.

When talking to the other sorceress of the lodge they had mixed reactions but another more serious topic quickly took over. And it was the new arrivals who came out of those strange pyramids with a vengeance against the ones who tried to conquer them, causing many in the northern kingdoms to panic.

Phillipa Eilhart was stoic but she could see in her eyes that in Redania the boy prince's armies are on the move, probable marching east to guard their borders but the closing of the southern borders was strange to say at least.

Sheala de Tancaville is having a hard time in Keadwen since the situation is turning for the worst since Henselt is trying to rebuild his armies from the mauling they received in a horrible campaign. Leaving his western border almost completely unguarded with only about a hundred men in a few forts.

Francesesca Findabair Duchess of Dol Blathanna heard rumors going around her people that another Elven race that can beat the human kingdoms with there great armies and have weapons that could penetrate any armor or Break any sword in two, creating an exodus of elves from the northern realms even talk of more rebel Scoia'tael gathering in forests.

Assire Var Anahid situation was complicated since she is from Nilfgaard but what Assire could gather is that Emperor Emhyr Var Emreis looked interested in the new power that took Sodden but also took some precautions by sending an envoy to the ruler and reinforcing the central and eastern armies with three more divisions of troops to even ordering his generals to rework there war plans for the north.

Keira Matze, however, didn't show up making them wonder what happen to her, they didn't know if she is dead or alive.

Lastly her, Triss Merigold.

As to where she was riding too with Temeiran soldiers is that she is heading to Kaedwen to meet with the Kaedweni king too tell him that king Foltest couldn't send a force to help him since he was preoccupied with an army of deserters is pillaging his lands and help him in case he decided to lead his armies but in secret Triss is going to Kaer Morhen the home of the Witcher School of the Wolf.

She received a message from Lambert that they've found him, they've found Geralt of Rivia.

The red-haired sorceress was in shock, she hasn't seen him for almost five years. They've found him injured in the forest near the old fortress barely conscious and they need her help to look after him until he wakes up while they train. But it also has its benefits since Kaer Morhen still has its laboratory intact when a mob of peasants came and killed almost all the Witchers.

So at least it's not a total wast of her time.

"Lady Merigold is it wise passing through the Pontar valley?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes since king Radovid of Redania basicly closed his northern borders for the time being," Triss replied, "So going through the Pontar valley is the only option."

"But how do we get past unnoticed?"

Triss was still thinking about that, "I'll tell you when we get there."

"What are you talking about she's a witch, John" the second guard stated," I bet she could make us invisible so no one can see us."

"Hmm, I could think a couple of ways to be invisible," John said having a couple of perverted thoughts.

Triss only rolled her eyes at the stupidity of these men who only think of there manhoods something that these idiots always think of, for example, when she was having a relaxing swim in the river a few of them hid behind a bush to look at her naked body. If her magic wasn't so weak at the moment she would set them on fire but until then she has to deal with it.

An hour of riding later the rain stopped as the sun started to break up to reveal the shining sun but as time went on they were finally made it to the capital city of Vengerberg for a few days rest before continuing but they've gained a few bits of useful information on the foreigners who called themselves Kislevites a people who spoke in a strange language that even makes the Nilfgaarden language look tame.

And how they fought was more mind-boggling, an army of horse riders numbering in the thousands, firing volleys of arrows that block out the sun with cavalry, their riders having wings trampling enemies like spirits of death fighting with such ferocity no one has ever seen. Even their soldiers clad in fur and armor fighting for every inch of the ground they took too wild stories of them having metal sticks shooting fire and changing the very weather to rain down sharp ice.

Triss simply dismissed this as mad ramblings of scared men as they continued riding north but when they neared the border of the Pontar Valley they saw something unexpected. Right now they're right in front of a war camp flying the banners of Aedirn and Lyria representing their respectful armies. The only obstacle in their way is a river in which said the river has gotten much wider and deeper because of what happened two months ago.

"Well...this is a surprise."

"This force must be numbering thirty to forty-seven thousand if my eyes are working correctly."

Triss said nothing thinking about the scene before her eyes but she was pulled from those thoughts when one of her bodyguards spoke, "My lady shall we introduce ourselves?"

Sighing Triss replied, "Well we don't have much of a choice so shall we."

With that said, her party rode towards the camp, galloping past the many soldiers of the two kingdoms who were preparing themselves for war each one wearing armor or heavy leather. She could make out the nobles because their armor was more expensive in design with vessels wearing better armor than there poor counterparts who wore light armor with cotton-padded armor.

Half of these soldiers were simple peasants who were called to arms joined because of the lure of money or adventure to see other lands but only to die in pointless wars for some small patch of land but know it seems there going to fight for another same patch of land like always.

Riding to the Royal tent getting off her horse she entered the tent seeing King Demavend third standing before a map of the Pontar which is colored blue while Redania and Kaedwen are in yellow and red.

Demavend notice Triss and said, "Triss Merigold, what is Foltest respective doing here?"

Triss knew behind those eyes the king of Aedirn is a shrewdly, farseeing, cunning political mind, he is well educated and knowledgeable about tactics. It is evidenced by how he was able to predict Emhry's moves during the Nothern wars. But he can be cruel at times, for example, ordering priests whose preaching interfered with his politics to be tortured to death including street prophets and rabble-rousers.

His hatred for the elves was also legendary as he went as far as prosecution of nonhumans that resulted in many a pogrom. Demavend offered fifty ducats for every Scoia'teal head, even in a time when the royal treasury was nearly drained by the war with Nilfgaard. But he didn't hate the nonhuman blindly. He had good relations with dwarves of Mahakam and eventually allowed Dol Blthanna to be an autonomous elven duchy.

"I was just traveling to Kaedwen on a diplomatic mission, you're majesty," Triss answered,

"A diplomatic mission, then why going though my kingdom when Redania is a better option?" Demavend questioned raising a single eyebrow.

"I would have if Redania hasn't closed their borders," she answered

"They've closed their borders?"

Triss nodded "Yes and I have to deliver a message to him from Foltest that he can't send any troops because of an army of deserters raising the Temrian countryside."

Demavend put his had to his chin before speaking, "Ha, damn it all! I thought if Foltest's armies joined with the Kaedweni's and Redinia's we could have pushed them back to there portal structure. But I may be able to help you get to Kaedwen undetected."

Triss raised an eyebrow before crossing her arms, "Who?"

"After The first and second Northern wars, I pardoned certain smugglers in exchange for there secret routs." Demavend exclaimed, "I may know a few that can help you get through to Keadwen but I can't guaranty you the man is trustworthy though but what I can guarantee is that he can help you get to the river."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Triss muttered, "Who is this smuggler?"

"He's a dwarf go's by the name Gabor Zigrin a helpful lad I might add, he helped Queen Meve in recruiting Mahakam's dwarven regiments during the Second war but after the war was over he began scratching a life here and Mahakam, being a guide somewhat and also smuggling trading goods out of Mahakam for a time. I will send a messenger for immediately " Demavend finished.

The Dwarves of Mahakam is one of elder race that still have an ancestral home while the elves lost everything, on the other hand, to say at least younger dwarfs would join the Scoia'tael because of the humans who treated them as nothing but a pure pest that deserves to die. The king of Mahakam Brouver Hoog was known for his traditional and conservative view but he exercised his authority justly.

Walking out of the tent she could see men carrying arbalest's counting their bolts. An hour later a dwarf came walking towards them wearing a blue fur coat with leather armor with his axe on the right shoulder, "Are ya the people I to be transporting? come on speak up I don't bite."

"Yes, we are," She replied.

Taking his pipe out of his mouth Gabor looked at Triss with a hearty eye before speaking, "Ahh, a pretty lass, but enough of flatters. I heard yer want me to smuggle your group into Keadwen."

Triss nodded, "Yes, we're trying to Keadwen to give king Henselt a message."

"Hmmm, it's that kind of job," Gabor stated scratching his braided bread," Well then come on let us get going, we don't want the sun to look at our heads all day."

Walking with the dwarf she knew this is going to be a rough journey.

* * *

Dressing like common merchants they rode in a wheeled cart to Keadwen since these Kislevits seemed to ignore them even though they're at war. But just to sure they go around using the back paths it might be longer but it's a safer route.

It was kinda relaxing to finally be sitting on something solid the exception with the bumps but it will come to an end when the cart suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Triss asked

"Well, it looks like their's an outpost ahead of us, lass," Gabor stated.

"Can't we go around and find another path?" one of her escorts in disguised questioned in which the dwarf shook his head.

"No, this is the only pass I know of on this side of the Pontar"

Merigold looked at the outpost seeing only two guard towers and the men who seem to notice them. "Perhaps we can go through them, we are disguised as merchants."

"She has a point." the second escort exclaimed.

Gabor grunted before speaking, "Well, it looks like it's decided but yer better get ready to run like beasty on yer tails."

With a wipe of the reigns, the cart moved forward towards the outpost hoping that the Kislevits would be fooled, with that said Triss got a good look at the newcomers who wore armor chest plate armor with chain mail going underneath, with mustache's who immediately noticed them as one of the Kislevites stood in the middle of the road.

"Who goes there?" one of them said in an accent.

"Just simply merchants who're just making a trying to a living," Gabor exclaimed keeping close to his hand to his axe.

"Merchants?" he said raising a single eyebrow he continued talking, "What merchant's doing out here? Do you realize how dangerous it is to travel when bandits are out."

"Well, yes, yer right about but you see...we have to take that risk when we have to get a coin in our pockets," Gabor said trying to persuade the guards.

The Kislevite halberdiers began to surround them slowly making the two disguised Temeirans look a bit tense seeing these men watching them like a predator looking at his prey and the scariest thing, they can see it like a sunny day. They started to look at the cart thoroughly by looking under the cart seeing what's under it or to see what in it.

Triss almost jumped when one of them banged the cart floor three times before calling out to his comrades that they found nothing. It seems to calm the guards down as they began to back off but before they leave the leader asked a strange question. "Before you leave can I ask you a question?"

"Well yes, of course, I'm a dwarf," Gabor stated, "do ye see any other squat people who look like men with beards around here?"

When those words came out of his mouth the Kislevite's widened like saucers before turning to his men speaking in there mother language. She didn't know what they're saying but it seems to make the foreign soldiers stand much straighter. "You can pass now, sorry for the inconvenience."

This change of attitude made Gabor laugh, "Ha, no worry's lad, thank you for the hospitality."

With that said he pulled the reigns moving the cart forward passing the outpost and the escorts relaxed kicked the horse to the same speed while paying no mind on what happens but Triss, on the other hand, saw something incredibly strange. Instead of sneers or rascal threats like all humans do, they instead gave Gabor a wide respectful berth.

Do non-humans get more respect from where they come from? If they did then it can explain why these Kislevites would give Gabor respect but what's more intriguing is who they were and what language they were speaking it wasn't nilfgaardian but she could think about it right now perhaps when she could get to Kaer Morhen they could figure something out.

Most of the journey through the Pontar valley is a smooth journey, many of the roads were being updated instead of dirt the first stones were being placed for better travel. The workers being paid well in silver and gold while engineers looking at complex plans on what it'll last of centuries to come, something that the northern kingdoms didn't have the time or money to do anything about it.

This raised some eyebrows when they passed by, but paid no heed, only when they get to the Pontar river did the real troubles started because since the river is the same one that was holding up the Rivian and Aedirn armies.

Getting off the cart Gabor gave out a good stretch, "Well, that was the smoothest journey I have to say to myself."

"Smoothest?" one of the escorts exclaimed, "we almost got caught! you stunted freak."

Triss didn't know if the insult hurt Gabor's feelings but the dwarf just brushed it off like everyday accordance but she knew it won't last because everyone has a breaking point and when it breaks all the anger comes flowing like a river.

"Aye but we're not in chains rotting in a prison cell are ye," Gabor countered smoking his pipe," Come on I've been hiding a boat for us to get across the river Pontar."

The river crossing into Keadwen was a relief since they finally made it, with the job done Gabor took his boat back to the other side to return where he came probably to a tavern to spend his money on.

But as they continued forward she could see peasants quickly close their doors in fear, while mothers would all for there children to get inside. The fear of invasion was on everyone's minds and the people themselves would do anything to avoid a horrible fate like Nilfgaard's atrocities, already there were street prophets speaking out loud gaining the populace's attention.

Non-humans mainly elves and dwarves who live in those villages watched fearing that the humans would lunch another pogrom in which they would be hanged, burned at the stake, have their heads chopped off or just pulled to death with there heads on a spike.

She grimaced remember hearing the news massacre in Rivia but also that the other northern kings would use it to there advantage to keep their people's mind off things or to get back the elves and dwarfs.

Triss hated witnessing such a thing, unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about it even if she could the hatred between the elder races and humanity are too deep it'll take centuries for it to heal probably more. To add with more wood to the flame Nilfgaard would use the Scoia'tael to lunch guerrilla raids on forts and disrupting supply lines.

More than once did a Scoia'tael unit tried to kill Foltest and failed with the flaming rose going out, killing any non-humans there way. A brutal but effective tactic gaining the people's love but it can only go so far since the grandmaster asked the king to and over his armies to him.

It was mid-day when they finely arrived at the Keadweni war camp which was camped near the river with boats to row to the other side is what looks like the heaviest defended fort she has ever seen in her life, banners bearing the bear can be. Many soldiers were chewing their fingernails ready for a chance to fight the enemy hand to hand, a few gave them glances before continuing on there tasks.

Riding to near the shore she could see King Henselt with his advisor Dethmold talking to him. "Hmm, I got to admit these plowing Kislevites know-how to build great fortifications, worse for us though," Henselt grumbled glaring at the fort.

"Patience my king," Dethmold said, "in time when you're army is ready we can strike and you will have revenge at last."

Henselt was about to reply until noticing Triss getting off her horse and walking towards him. "And who is this pretty lass? If yer a whore the brothel is that way entertaining the men." Henselt stated.

Merigold rolls her eyes before introducing herself, "My name is Triss Merigold sire and I represent King Foltest of Temeria."

"Foltest, "Henselt exclaimed, "Well lass you got my full attention, has Temeira's sent their armies to support us?"

"Sadly, no."

"No!?"

"Yes, king Foltest said he can't send any of his armies because deserters are ravaging his kingdom," Triss explains, "Until he gets rid of them Foltest ordered me to help you in battle."

Henselt growled last time a sorceress helped she burned almost his entire army to cinders with the Aedirn army mostly intact because of that son of a fucking whore of a mage. But beggars can't be choosers so Henselt swallowed his anger for a moment, "grrrrrah, I'll get your tent for you and you're men may rest but I want to make this clear."

Henselt got close to Triss who can smell alcohol from his breath, "I am in command of this army you're sorcery will not be used until I ordered it. So if I see you ignore my orders then I will burn you to the stake it that clear."

"Crystal clear, your majesty," Triss said writing her teeth while Dethmold smiled in the superiority of his as she was about to walk away the ground underneath her feet started to shake and she wasn't the only one who notices it.

"What the fuck." one the men whispered

A huge dust cloud was heading towards them and the sound of hooves of a thousand horses can be heard making the entire Keadweni army turn where the noise is coming from. And it gets louder like the horns of hell as the entire land in front of them was soon covered by an army of winged horsemen with infantry following behind, last and not least the cannons.

These engines of death are being positioned on the high ground while the Urugan cannons famous for getting in close and firing canister shot at the enemy shredding tens of hundred of infantry something that the keadweni's felt first hand it was also perfect for the wide snowy steppes of Kislev and his people's aggressive tactics.

Each cannon created from the forges of Erengrad each newly made until they could build a forge at Kiev the one's they have had to do

And at the armies head is an annoyed Mieszko Bohka who is glaring at the keadweni's before him. He was in the middle of reading his father's collection of dairy's of his adventures even almost all the pages of Da vinci's schematics were in there, so when he heard about an army of Keadweni's, marching in from the North with Rivains and Aedirn's marching to the south.

He can't split his forces so he's going to do one thing...diplomacy.

"Ahhh these budoks are already getting on my nerves at times," Mieszko said.

"Maybe but sometimes talking is the best option even though we're talking to a fat Blyad," Pyotr replied.

"Perhaps we should kill him instead," Chernov exclaimed, "If we kill him know the entire kingdom Keadwen would be greatly weakened."

Mieszko was about to object until he had an idea. "Chernov my friend you just gave me an idea."

Chernov raised an eyebrow before he asked Mieszko ordered an ice witch to freeze the river big enough for ten people to walk on and strong enough for a steam tank to drive on even though its in the middle of spring.

"Thank you, Anastasia." Mieszko thanked.

"Your welcome my prince." she bowed.

Taking a breath of air he got off his horse and started to walk towards the Keadweni camp with his twin advisors in tow, Mieszko always kept a map of the northern kingdoms every time he goes out on his expeditions and luckily Chernov was able to create a spy network somewhat informing him of Redinanin troops near the Keadwen's borders. And already he knows what that means as every monarch nows is if you see a weaker rival he/she would go for the killing blow.

Taking look at his reflection he could see himself in the water a twenty-year-old young man with eyes much older than his age. Time in Kislev taught him to enjoy life at its fullest but not too full if it leads into the clutches of chaos, something he finds ironic. Back in the present, he stepped onto the other side, scanning the surroundings before him.

He could see soldiers bearing the unicorn stunned to see them before drawing weapons as he called out in common, "My name is Prince Mieszko Bohka Fedorayvich, son of Tzarina Kattarina Bohka, and I respectfully talk to your king."

It seems the Keadweni's find it funny as they began to laugh like it was some kind of joke.

"The bastard wants to talk to the unicorn, lads!?" one of them yelled as the men cheered him."But this son of a witch's whore finally wants to beg forgiveness in front of our king for there transgressions our lands."

Mieszko stayed stoic cold fury within him as they continue to mock him but as one of them got closer to him he could see the smile on the bearded man's face.

"He doesn't look dan-" the man was cut short when he grabbed the man's hand in a stony grip and started to squeeze...hard the prince felt the man trying to get out of his grip hitting his arm but it was fruitless as only the sound of bones breaking can be heard and a shrill howl which followed as the Kislevite crushed the man's hand. Mieszko pushed the man back with his foot and watched him curl up in a ball, holding his mutilated hand close and whimpering like some spoiled child.

Mieszko's arms return where it came as he surveyed the stunned Keadweni's before him with his eyes as hardened steel.

"What in God's name is happening here?!" Henselt yelled out

"My king the plowing son of a bitch just crushed Foss's hand!" one of the soldiers exclaimed.

"Well, I can see that," Henselt muttered, looking at Mieszko with a skeptical eye."So you must the be the little shit that's causing me trouble for the past months."

"And you must be king Henselt...not what I imagined." He mutters the last part.

The Keadweni king crossed his arms while Triss walked up behind noticing the Kislev prince is a young man in his early twenties but carried himself as an experienced commander with years of experience or was it some type of ruse.

_This is the prince who was causing so much trouble? _Triss thought

"Well, what do you want young man?" Henselt asked.

"I want you to stop attacking my newly squared lands," Mieszko stated causing the king to laugh with his men.

"You want the great Henselt to stop," Dethmold mocked, "And why you insignificant worm wants us to do that."

"You dare insult the prince, witch born," Chernov threatened, holding his axe in two hands in a threatening manner.

Dethmold's hand is pulsed with magical power that can set a man a flame but before a fight started Mieszko called out in a commanding voice that is cold as steel.

"Enough!," Mieszko ordered, "We came here to warn Henselt about Radivod not to kill a single mage."

"And what would you warn me about the boy king, boy." Henselt mocked only to turn serious in just a few seconds.

"Because what you didn't know is that King Radivod had positioned his armies at the edge of your kingdom's borders," Mieszko said as a fact making Henselt stop laughing almost immediately.

"What did you just say?"

Mieszko pulled out his map unraveling it showing the king of the Northern kingdoms," I said Redanian troops numbering over forty-five thousand are on your borders right know, waiting for the right moment to strike but only after I kill or routed your force's. And how many times did we beat you king Henselt?"

"Two times," Henselt said plainly.

"Yes two times," Mieszko nodded, "Two times that resulted in thousands of losses for your army although you did a good job-saving what's left of it but with Temaira occupied with a rogue rebel army, this king Radivod of Redania may see this as... an opportunity to expand his kingdom's borders."

"But what of the armies of Rivia and Aedirn, "Triss stated making herself known," they're on your southern border as well if you have forgotten."

Mieszko turned to see the most beautiful women he ever saw in his life but he didn't let his facial features change one bit."Well, my lady, I would guess that two armies behind me would give me quite a fight _if _king Demavend didn't send an emissary."

This made everyone's heart stop for a quick second as he continued to speak.

"He was a bit arrogant and demanding but over much...convincing we came to compromise." Mieszko exclaimed staring at Henselt," I would become Aedirn's northern shield with a trade agreement of goods from my world, in exchange that he would withdraw his forces. That was just yesterday."

Henselt's face was beet red with anger as he felt a sting of betrayal from one of his allies, half of his brain is screaming at him to cut this boy down here and know, but the other half is yelling him not to and preserve his kingdom, he would rather feed himself to the crows then let the Redanians take what was rightfully his.

Triss, on the other hand, cursed herself for not knowing that Demavend was hiding something from her when she first met the Aedirnian king.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" he stated," I want is the stop of raids into my lands, I also want a non-aggression pact for one year starting today also I am willing to give you tribute in a form of money exchange for access to your lands and a guide of my choosing."

"Why do you want access to my land hmmm, to piss on it," Henselt grunted only for Mieszko to shake his head.

"No, the reason why is that I want to hire certain monster slayers if you know what I mean." he stopped for a moment before speaking, "Witchers."

A stunned silence soon overcame them as these foreigners want to hire witchers. An order of sellswords who fought monsters for the coin. At a young age, they had to undergo extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster slayer for hire. Taken as children witcher to be are subject to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds giving them superhuman speed, strength, and/or other deadly powers.

They were used to keep the monster at bay until villagers with pitchforks started to see them as nothing more as emotionless mutants which resulted in all sale slaughter of the monster slayers but as they were fewer witchers the monsters started to come back in force.

"Why the hell do you want to hire those mutant freaks?"

"To deal with a pest problem in my homeland I already hire one belonging to the school of the bear," He explained," he already pulled out some nails from our backs giving us breathing room in my homeland you see."

Mieszko wasn't lying when he hired a Witcher at first he was tempted to kill the mutant right on the spot but instead stayed his hand, after seeing the medallion bearing the sign of Ursun which they immediately stop in case they incur the wrath of the bread god.

The monster slayer went right to work as he entered Kislev. The freezing wastes of his homeland stretched the witcher's abilities to his limits, more than once did he come back bloodied with scares before going back out. One time he returned to fort looking half-dead before going unconscious, it was only the healing prowess of the servants of the dove who saved his life.

When he visited him he could see within the man's eyes that the old world is the place his kind belonged.

Triss, on the other hand, was equally surprised, that this young man wanted to hire more witchers

Henselt, on the other hand, was skeptical for a moment but he already made his decision, "I agree with those terms."

Mieszko smiled before speaking, "Excellent I'll send one of my men to work out the details on the treaty but before I go," He outstretched his arm pointing to Merigold," I choose _her _to be my guide."

Triss's expression was one of pure shock before she could answer king Henselt interrupted her. " The lass is all you'rs."

Dethmold gave a cruel smile as he saw the red-haired sorceress being dragged off by two men Mieszko came with, which Triss glaired at the mage tenfold as they began to cross the Pontar river.

As they crossed the ice began to break behind them making sure none would follow them to stab them in the back. Like those two men in blue armor who were trying to get to them and failing rather a spectacular foolish, he might add, who in their right mind would try and run after them on unstable ice.

* * *

As the sun started to set Mieszko decided to set up camp to watch the Keadweni army withdrawing. Probably marching to the west to confront the redanian force Mieszko stood to watch as he sighed in relief that his ruse actually worked.

He was able to secure a treaty with two kingdoms from the north and south of his position for know at least still he wants to see the ruins of Kaer Morhen, he already promised Neyd Bon-Dhu that he would help him rebuild the school of the bear and he never goes against his word. Besides, there is no shortage of orphans in the old world so it wasn't a surprise that he already has taken new students under his wing after he eliminated another Chaos cult in the city of Prague.

Hearing footsteps coming right behind him, he turned to face Pyotr walking towards him. "My prince. A letter from Lenny and Leonardo has arrived from Kiev today. "

"Ah, the good inventors, all good and well I hope," Mieszko replied.

"Yes, my prince the letter said the dwarf has already found a suitable place to build their inventions and gaining a steady income from producing gun powder as they shipped it off to Kislev. But that wasn't the most shocking part, the dwarf's human friend is an inventor from a place called Nilfgaard and this man's name is Leonardo Da Deithwen e, 'er Vinci.

At first, Mieszko thought he saw a ghost of a younger version of Leonardo Da Miragliano something that he finds disturbing before shaking it off.

"Hmmm, it seems to me that this day is one of our lucky ones Pyotr," he exclaimed as he began walking back, "anything else?"

"Well, the natives again tried to start another so-called 'pogrom' against a group of Norse dwarfs which ended very badly. for the natives that is," Pyotr sighed in frustration, "about thirty dead and almost a hundred wounded."

"I thought I outlawed these 'pogrom' under the penalty of death or be shipped to the Kossar regiments," Mieszko said annoyed at how these northerners try to kill the non-humans in his realm for idiotic reasons.

The chekist secret police have already apprehended about a hundred people before they even start the first riot just because some local merchant accused the elves in the caravan for stealing something. If the merchant actually looked harder then the item he was looking for was just under a blanket with a few jewelry on top it.

"You did my prince but the natives are more stupid than a zombie trying to play a musical instrument but we found the perpetrators who started the riot, a bunch of fools who thought bulling a dwarf from Karak-high peaks was a good idea," Pyotr grunted

"Good news though it seems the people of this region are beginning to stabilize and traders from Aedirn has already arrived. They're just set up shops creating a beginning of a trading market, already there are people buying items they've brought with them." He said making Mieszko nod his head as they passed a group of Kossar's who were sitting down around a campfire singing a song in there native tongue.

"Also the training of two new regiments are going more smoothly than expected and lastly the construction of the temple of Ursun is underway with the creation of the dockyards not far behind although at first, the side of the cliffs was giving us trouble however Leonardo has able to create an elevator system to help us bring down materials to start building the foundations," Pyotr said ending his report.

Mieszko smiled at the news since Kiev was near a cliff's edge that leads to the Pontar river so having a connection to the river will allow them access to the sea but the river flowed through to Temaira and Redania so he has to deal with them sooner or later.

"What's on your mind, Pyotr?"

"Why did you choose the red-haired women to be our guide?" Pyotr asked bluntly to him.

"What are you saying, my old friend?"

"I'm saying is that did you picked her out of lust or because we actually need a guide," Pyotr said bluntly receiving a glair from the prince who stopped to face him.

"Pyotr you know me better than anyone in the Tzardom, hell perhaps in the whole old world," He exclaimed, "I don't fall in love that easy."

"Oh and why did I catch you eyeing her like a piece of cooked meat?" the veteran legionary countered raising an eyebrow.

Giving out a frustrated sigh Mieszko responded," We need a guide Pyotr. We are still new to these strange lands and if I'm going to Kaer Morhen we need someone to guide us there, that is why I'm sending Chernov back with the army to Kiev, he may be a cold man but a good perhaps a better administrator on par with my mother, While he returns to Kiev, you and I with a rota of lancers will go and meet with the school of the wolf. It that clear."

"Yes, your highness," Pyotr said as he walked away to prepare for the journey ahead.

With that finished Mieszko started to walk towards one of the tents that their guide was staying at as he pushed away from the flaps of the tent revealing the red-haired women who notice him. " Do you need something, your highness?"

"No. I was just checking up on you." he stated," I hope the accommodations are satisfactory to your liking."

Raising one of her eyebrows since noblemen much less a prince would say that," The accommodations are good I guess." _for a golden cage_ she thought

"You know my name," he exclaimed walking to a table with a bowl of fruit, "But I don't know your's lady-"

"Triss," she answered, "Triss Merigold of Maribor." leaving out that she is a respective to king Foltest for her safety.

"Well, lady Merigold I would like to ask you a certain question, and answer, truthfully please I would rather not be forceful on such a beautiful lady," he said eating an apple before swallowing.

"And what is the question?" she asked crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Do you know the way to Kaer Morhen?"

The sorceress's tongue stopped for a moment in thought, this may perhaps be the only chance she gets but what if he has a hidden motive she knows off. Willing to take the risk she answered," Yes, I've been to that place a couple of times."

"Ah, good, good," Mieszko exclaimed, " We're leaving in an hour as they'res still daylight left I want to be halfway into Keadwen before dark until then rest while you can. Next question are you a spy?"

"No," she said quickly.

"Are you a representative for a monarch?"

"Yes,"

"Who?" Mieszko questioned.

"King Foltest of Temaria, sovereign of Pontaria and Mahakem, senior protector of Brugge and Ellander, and lastly prince of Sodden."

"Ex-prince I might add," He said making Triss raise her eyebrow before she spoke again. "Yes, _ex_-prince of Sodden."

"That's all?" Mieszko asked," Because I heard titles greater weight and responsibility than that. But not to go off-topic...here's my last question. "

The air almost grew colder as even the clothes on her body did nothing to stop creating goosebumps as he spoke his voice barely a whisper but it cold and hard as steel in a snowstorm" Are you a sorceress and have you assort yourself to any dark arts."

Triss looked stared at the prince's eyes seeing no emotion in them, hearing the drawing of swords outside she could see the outline of men surrounding the tent. She could off easily kill them if her magic wasn't so weak at the moment, "Yes I'm a mage but I do not practice or know any dark arts."

Mieszko's eye narrowed at the red-haired _sorceress _in front of him. In all right, he should kill her here and know but something is screaming at him not to kill this woman. Choosing the later he spoke," Very well, I'll not kill you but if I see a once of betrayal...then I will personally liberate your head from your neck, Good day"

With that said he left the tent as his men sheathed their blades, while Triss almost collapse into the ground breathing heavily like she just came out of the cold water with almost no breath left in her lungs.

This was the first time she felt fear since she left that tower, but this prince stared at her like a predator looking over his prey, this made her wonder who was this prince. The royals she met were mostly self-important idiots who always try to get his daughter to marry off or gloat on his or her power.

But he was completely different. This young man just walked up to Henselt and talked him down brutally and mercilessly with a second thought, something she found amusing since seeing Dethmold's gobsmacked face is worth it, but it was the young man's eyes that stunned her, there was not a single emotion in them not even a once of fear just like it switched.

It begs the question of what type of experience would do something to a person such a young age.

_This Mieszko is vastly different the rest of the Northern monarchs_ Triss thought _he even controlled the negotiations on his terms while keeping the emissary from Aedrin a secret to silencing the Keadwen's troops by crushing that man's hand showing that he wouldn't trifled with. Including those strong muscles in be-_

Triss bristled quickly shaking her head and asking herself why did she think of that.

But she can't think about anything else right now sitting her back on a bed she closed her to get some rest because in just a few hours she would be riding to Witcher stronghold and hope Gearlts wounds are not great until they get there.

Mieszko, on the other hand, walked away from the tent only before stopping to look behind him to see their guide peeking only for them to stare each other in the eyes only to be just as quickly to hid her face making Mieszko shake his head and chuckle. It seems things are getting more interesting in the weeks to come.

* * *

King Foltest of Temeria looked at the large army of deserters before him each one of them used to be fellow countryman who was willing to give their lives but most of the troops in that army were mostly made up of former soldiers from Sodden angry peasants mercenary bands and bandits. His scouts told him that the deserters numbered over twenty thousand men against his thirsty thousand.

He didn't know if these people are foolish or just moronic to face his numerically superior force. The deserters have to have some kind of strategy to get out of this situation and the Northern wars taught him that numbers don't win a battle.

But he has to put down this rebellion and fast before his neighbors see this as a sign of weakness and an opportunity to move against him, already he was receiving reports of the nilfgaardians disturbed him.

Army group center has been reinforced with thirty thousand men add with the original one hundred thousand know numbered over one hundred and thirty thousand men. It seems the emperor of Nilfgaard wants to make sure they didn't lose any territory or worse preparing for another invasion.

Foltest looked at the enemy camp in the distance walking back to his tent Vernon Roche commander of the blue stripes following him. "Rouche got anything to report?"

"Yes, my king," Vernon replied," the enemy is holding their position, outside the forests and it seems the reports are correct the army does number over twenty thousand bearing nine banners of mercenary bands, probably promised riches exchange to be their vanguard."

"And the terrain?"

"Mostly flat grasslands perfect for our army to fight on. But the forest's, on the other hand, may prove difficult to see the enemy's movement though."

Foltest knew Vernon is right, the forest is thick it could conceal an army, but his feeling is telling him that something wrong or was it the food he eats. Completely ignoring the uneasy feeling, but he had nothing to fear. His soldiers are well trained and experienced in fighting in the ways of war, Warmachine ranging from catapults, and trebuchets too ballista's.

Each of the officers is chosen by himself personally and promoting the bravest and cleverest in their respective roles that could strengthen the Temeria's armies it was almost on pare with the Radania royal army that looks like he needs to improve some of his policies after he crushes these traitors.

but it seems this army of rebels is being led by a smart leader named Brathion one eye.

A cunning and dangerous man on what the rumors say about him is true. He was bandit turned mercenary and over the years he fought for Nilfgaard in some of there wars too, even fought for the Northern realms a couple of times. But know it seems this brigade has got himself an old man who became his personal advisor after his Warband survived the foolish vessel's invasion.

It was still an opened wound since losing the entire province of Sodden was a major loss in men, land, and resources. But it did somewhat helped him, the foreigner's unexpectedly created a buffer denying Nilfgaard a front on his eastern territories forcing Emry's forces in a somewhat narrow corridor through Verden and Brugge.

However, it wouldn't work if this pest started to fester.

No matter he'll destroy them all the same and after that make negotiates to these foreigners and hopes there is a talking mood if not... well in his words beat them to a bloody pulp the northerner way.

They did it to the elves, they did it the Nilfgaard and they'll do it to these foreigners who have some type of fetish for skulls, Griffins, and twin tallied rocks while their allies giving Keadwen a beating wore fur coats and feathered wings.

"What have our spies in sodden have they got anything to report?" Foltest asked

"Reports are sketchy at best, sire," Vernon said," but it seems that there building a permanent settlement, leaving most of villages and towns in Sodden untouched instead it looks like there fortifying them heavily."

"I beg your pardon," Foltest stated not believing in what he was hearing, " If your joking Vernon I'm not laughing."

"I'm not joking sire, the foreigners are not pillaging, burning or raping," the blue stripe said truly," They mostly ignore the populace only to get involved when the people try to attack them or causing unnecessary trouble," Vernon said in disbelief,"

"Hemp, Honorable conquers that's a first," Foltest muttered to himself, it was not unheard of for Nilfgaard did before the first northern war.

"Is that all?"

"That's al sire."

"Then get back to your unit, commander," Foltest stated, "because tomorrow glory awaits."

"Yes, sire," Rouch exclaimed, leaving to get back to his men, while Foltest looked at the map before him. he would stay up four hours planing it until the middle of the night did he rested for the battle ahead.

* * *

In the enemy camp, an old man holding a wooden staff as white raven landed on his shoulder, opening his eyes you could there pitch white meaning he can't see anything but strangely enough, the old man seemed to be acting like had no trouble when walking through the crowds of soldiers with no trouble.

The raven cawed as if it was mocking at the humans around them, the old man only smirked as one of the deserters approached him from behind.

"Hey, wizard, Brathion wants me to tell you that we're left in a few minutes and he doesn't want you to be left behind." the deserter growled.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," The old man replied.

Limping slowly the old man couldn't help but smile sinisterly at how foolish these _'humans' _can be turned into simple-minded pawns but sadly the winds of magic are almost non-existent making it hard for him to summon demons from the realm of chaos but luckily he can still use his magic.

His smile widened seeing the banner of the eight-pointed star flattering in the dark sky.

* * *

**_Sorry about the wait in the next chapter Is Kera Morhen also I love keeping people in suspense also it's damn hard to find information on the witcher world unlike the Warhammer fantasy which is filled to the brim with lore _**

**_ There's a reason why I made Mieszko make peace with Henselt even though that guy is a son of a bitch, the Kivlevits can't kill him because if they do, they'll have to contend with Radovid of Rednia and you all know what happens in Witcher 3 if not spoiler alert._**

**_Also don't forget Aedirn, Rivia, and Lyria while the monster's in that world don't attack settlements or towns like in Warhammer one but that doesn't mean they'll fortify those places like no tomorrow. _**

**_It's like a second instinct that was literally rammed into them from the day when dark forces attacked them relentlessly without respite while in the witcher world is considered tame on so many levels. Also, they'll defend it fiercely to the last man. and also do really think that Henselt would honor his argument because I don't._**

**_If you don't believe me then look up because during the great war against chaos the horde stretch from the sea of claws to the world's ends mountains even surrounding an allied army of Kislevits and Ostland's numbering over hundred thousand men meaning the horde has to be in the millions._**

**_If you count the horrible evils the forces of order have to fight like the undead,greenskins, chaos dwarfs, Tomb kings, dark Elfs, Skaven, ogres, hordes of chaos, beastmen, daemons and don't ask me about the monsters. _**

**_What the hell the Witcher world have, Nilfgaard and the wild hunt those would be considered lightweights and that's including the monster as well even their gods are not real._**

**_But they have to use their resources wisely because the empire of man and Kislev has to deal with those constant threats and no pogrom's they have enough problems as it is. _**

**_The high elves will accept the Witcher elves and the dwarven worlds will meet and I might think of putting Dragon age in this story after going through witcher one to three._**

**_Plus here's the last question which one would win the witcher universe or the Warhammer fantasy. _**

**_PS sorry for repeating myself_**

**_This micelzod hammering out_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Damn this hear**_

* * *

"Well, this must be the seventh time a traveler decided to insult us in there language," Pyotr exclaimed passing yet another village who glaired at them.

It has been three days since they left for Kera Morhen to meet with the witchers of the school of the wolf. It a quiet ride but with guards watching Triss Merigold closely since she's a mage so if the women tried to turn against them. But still, a woman like her is quite a beautiful thing like one of those Grail damsels of Breonnia and his mother did marry a half ungol.

Sadly it was not to be as Miszko cursed on how fate seems to be cruel sometimes, if she was from the old world and an ice witch to boot then he would seriously court her. But he couldn't let that bother him right now because their main concern is how can he convince these warriors that he can be trusted but the bigger question is can he trust them.

What he heard from Ivo he said Witcher's are monster-slaying monks who kill monster's but sometimes they killed humans if they feel like it but the more serious subject is what if they're hired to assassinate a king.

That could create some chaos within a certain kingdom like his mother's Tsardom something he would not allow. These lands also hold monstera not as dangerous or unrelenting like in their world but one would be a fool to underestimate such creatures for each different one can kill a person in a hundred ways.

"Halt," He said pulling an out a spyglass he looked through to see a fortress in serious disrepair. He could see the walls barely holding together so if it was hit with a single cannonball then it would fall apart but the front gate seemed to be repaired though, putting his spyglass away he turned to Triss. "Is that Kaer Morhen?"

Triss nodded, "Yes, although it's in disrepair the witcher's here can restore some of the stone works but I think they did a crummy job."

"Crummy is not the right word that I would put it." Mieszko stated, "Instead I could say this place would be torn asunder when faced with a properly armed force."

He was right Kera Morhen may be a good stronghold but time is also a factor, causing walls to fall apart in time if not properly maintained over time. He just hoped these monster slayers are worth the journey since he and his company are deep in enemy territory right now and he needs to get back to Kiev as fast as possible if Henselt decided to double-cross him.

"That I agree on that you're, majesty," Triss exclaimed making him raise an eyebrow at her.

"Ah, a foreign sorceress agreeing with us, that's a new one." one of the Lancers stated

"Don't encourage her Ivan," Pyotr said," I would rather she be our guide than some women who can set people on fire like that kraze pyromancers from the empire of man."

"At least this mage has a better body equal to the Tzarina," Ivan muttered.

"What was that?" Pyotr asked

"Nothing captain!" Ivan said quickly this made the Kislvite prince shake his head at the bickering while Triss found it amusing.

"Well let us talk to these mutant monster slayers shall we." Mieszko sighed kicked his horse to gallop towards the castle ruins but Merigold quickly stopped him.

"Wait, your highness, I highly doubt they will talk to a group of heavily armed strangers. Let me do all the talking instead since they do trust me to an extent since I looked after one of there trainees, " Triss suggested.

Mieszko stared at her for a moment before speaking, "Alright then, ladies first." he gestured her in which she complies.

Inside the gatehouse, Vesemir looked outside with Lambert beside him seeing a group of winged riders riding galloping towards them. He was in the middle of sword practice with Lambert, Eskel, and their new addition Leo a former war orphan.

It was Lambert who first saw them coming out of the tree line, to quickly warn the other's while closing the front gate and pulling up the draw bridge. It was many years since any human came to their ancient sanctuary exception with Ciri and Leo that is.

"Vesemir what do you think?" Leo asked.

"There not Redanian's or Keadweni's," Vesemir replied

"We can see that old man," Eskel exclaimed," but who or what plowing kingdom they came from?"

"Well, whoever, these guys are they're heading our way," Lambert stated grabbing the handle of his steel blade in preparation for a fight. Memories of the massacre still fresh from there minds because of false rumors which resulted in the many deaths of initiates from a peasant pitchfork they will be damned to repeat it.

Looking closer at the group Leo noticed something odd, "Hey is that Triss Merigold, or its just me?"

Everyone turned where Leo was looking seeing it is indeed Triss Merigold at the head of there new visitors in strange armor carrying shields bearing an insignia of a bear and wearing armor with chain mail underneath to small fur capes, it quite unusual for them to see but before they could discuss eve further Triss's voice interrupted them.

"Vesemir! It's me Merigold," Triss shouted, "open the gate's, you old man."

The century-old witcher looked the red-haired mage with a questionable eye before speaking. "It's been a three day's Merigold, why didn't you teleport yourself here? and who in the god's name are these people you kindly brought upon our doorstep."

"It's hard to explain, but I promise that these men behind me will do you no harm."

"_You promise_ not they'res," Eskel stated.

"Eskel," Triss exclaimed, "still the same old scared grumpy man."

"Yes, and this scared grumpy man is in the gatehouse wondering why didn't a red-haired whore didn't answer the question." Eskel countered.

Triss was able to hold back an angry retort before replying. "I said it the first time it's hard to explain but what I could tell you is that their prince wants to talk to you in person."

"Oh yeah then," Lambert "If this prince wants to meet with us how about he comes to meet us in person."

"He's standing right in front of you, Mudak," Mieszko said breaking his silence.

Taking off his helmet to reveal his face as he stared right at the monster slayer before announcing himself again in which he's getting tired off, "My name is Mieszko Bokha of Kislev, son of Tzarina Kattarina Bokha and Tzar Peter Fyodorovich Bokha and can you please let us in."

Vesemir looked at his fellow witcher's having a silent conversation with each other to decide on what to do.

They need Triss to heal Geralt's wounds which are getting worse one each passing day with a fever to top it all off. His wounds they could stitch up with thread and put ointments to close up the wounds but the fever is getting hotter each day but her _companions _are questionable.

The last time they had royal's it was during the tournament between the school of the wolf and cat where they were planning to kill all of them in a single stroke but Geralt was able to escape just in time to warn the elders about King Radowit's and the cat's school's betrayal. And here they are another noble who wants to talk to them about something probably involving a monster or getting Witcher's to die a useless death.

Going against their better judgment they made their decision. "All right Merigold I'll give them the benefit of a doubt but they better not stab us in the back, " Vesemir said not liking one bit.

As the front gate of the fortress opened Mieszko's party galloped through into the courtyard, dismounting the prince could see the entire fortress is an utter mess with plantlife coving most of the structure making the scenery quite beautiful and peaceful making him wonder what was this place in its former glory.

While he was looking around Triss walked towards the approaching witcher's who are weary of they're guests if not ready for a fight. The red-haired sorceress quickly walked to them, "Where is he?"

"He's in the tower in a bed," Lambert said," we've stitched up his wounds the best we could but he's burning up fast,"

"Take me to him" She demanded.

"Leo will show you the way," Vesemir stated

"Follow me," Leo said walking where Geralt is resting while Vesemir, Lambert, and Eskel would greet their new guests.

Mieszko was still scanning the fortress ruin's until he notices the three Witcher's approaching him. Pyotr walked right next to his prince to draw his blade when things turn hostile, also silently his ordering his men to move around them.

The aging witcher looked at the young man head to toe, interested in the armor design before looking directly into the boy's eyes before speaking, "So boy, you said you wanted to talk to us about something. Well, you got your wish."

Mieszko raised an eyebrow before answering " Indeed I have but I have to ask. Why do you have the image of Arl Ulric?"

This raised some eyebrows since they now gods don't exist only spirits who call themselves gods or some crazy preacher who fools an entire town in worshipping an imaginary higher power.

"The Arl who Eric?" Lambert questioned.

"Ulric the god of war, winter and wolfs one of the gods belonging to the empire of man," he explained.

"Great, more human empires," Lambert complained," something that we don't need right now."

He raised his left eyebrow guessing that the stories are true about their neutrality and...strained relations with the humanity of this world.

Ignoring the comment he continued to speak"That aside, let us remove the pleasantries so I would put this bluntly," his tone immediately turned serious same with his expression "I came here with Merigold to hire you all."

"All?" Eskel asked, "as more than one?"

"Yes, I already hired a witcher from the school of the bear but I'm afraid it isn't enough in my homeland."

"What about your kingdom's armies? Are they busy making basterds or are they just lazy?"

Mieszko put a hand on Pyotr's shoulder but his friend's mouth he couldn't close sadly, "Lazy!? We Kislevites have defended the northern regions of the old world for over a thousand years against the forces of chaos while you witchers would just lay down and die while killing a single creature size of a cart!"

Eskel was about to pull out his iron sword but Lambert stopped him by grabbing his sword arm putting it a firm grip as Vesemir spoke," I apologize if one my students insult you but I would rather not one of you're men to insult us."

"Agreed," Mieszko stated," how about we take a break, my men had such long journey and tempers would sure flair if we don't get out of the sun."

Vesemir nodded," You could set your camp in the courtyard if you want."

"That is much appreciated, master witcher." he thanked as he and his guards walked away but when they were out of earshot Mieszko sighed in relief that fight didn't break out. Before entering the fortress ruin he ordered Pyotr to react with anger when insulted to get a reaction out of the mutant monster slayers, and it seems to have worked a little too well.

The last thing he wanted to do is pick a fight with these warriors but it seems to him they have a blunt mindset. What he saw in this world so far the inhabitants didn't have a clue about the horrors of the old world instead they look like a backward version of Bretonnia except what he saw wasn't honorably knights fighting with valor, what he saw was a bunch of idiotic savages in plate armor.

Beronnian's would do something so foolish or barbaric, what they deserve was much worse fate. But he couldn't dwell about that right now he has a job to do and he has to find some way to convince these witcher's to move to the old world.

* * *

In one of the guest room's Triss was doing everything she can to cool Geralt down by using a cold wet rag and a few magic spells. She was still stunned when she first saw him completely unconscious just like her though Geralt didn't age a day except for a some-more scares to go with his collection, still having an ex-lover appearing and not dead after five years.

This made her wonder what happened in Rivia.

As she was deep in thought the wet rang her hand started to become colder than it was supposed too as the veins in on her hand subtly course up her hand. With Merigold completely oblivious to what happening to her hand, only when she dipped the rang into the cool water did the blue veins retracted before disappearing completely.

Hearing the door opening she turned her head expecting to see Vesemir but instead it was the foreign prince. "Well, there you are."

Closing the door behind him he stepped forward, "I was looking for you, getting myself lost a couple of times in this fortress ruins."

"What do you want?"

"Aah straight to the point I see," He exclaimed," Very well, the man with the white hair who is he?"

Triss gave Geralt a soft look before speaking," His name is Geralt of Rivia the white wolf."

Mieszko scanned the being before him noticing the white hair on the mutant's head but also the many scars on his chest. He saw many men bearing scares from the many battles against the dark powers or other horrors even Mieszko has scars that could never be healed.

"A great name for a great warrior," he commented," but still why is he unconscious?"

Merigold gave the prince a raised eyebrow before replying," They found him in the middle of woods seven days ago."

"So that's why you led us to this place, it was the only way to get here the quickest," he stated, " this explains why you want us to keep moving even when we tried to make camp near the road."

Triss just nodded her head" Yes, you're highness."

Mieszko was about to speak when suddenly Geralt hand wrapped around the sorceress's neck choking her. This made the prince to quickly prey the witcher's hand off of Merigold's neck this reaction same goes to her as she tried to speak as the hand began to squeeze, "G-Ge-Geralt."

_Ursun's teeth his grip is tight as steel!? _he thought.

With a great effort of strength, he was able to pry the witcher's hand off of her neck as she started to cough because how tight Geralt's hand was around her neck rubbing it, while Mieszko ran to her side, "Let me take a look."

"I'm fine," Triss said but the prince would not have any of it as he looked at the red hand mark.

"Well it looks fine," he exclaimed," but if he crushes your windpipe then you'll have trouble properly breathing in the long term."

Merigold couldn't help but agree with his reasoning grudgingly as she got up off the ground, as Miszeko gave her a canteen of freshwater in which she drank.

After the incident, it was agreed that another witcher would be with her in the room making sure if it does happen again there would be another witcher to hold him down. But still, his escort was able to set up their tents even by using some of the holes in the ground to used makeshift fireplaces fire.

Much to the ire of Vesemir who didn't like to see people making campfires within his long time home, but the Kislvites just ignored him favoring in using the ruins to make their camp while watching these monster slayer's train. It was unusual for them to see them fighting like Carthay swordmaster or a Droyaska's except it was straight swords instead of curved ones.

Mieszko, on the other hand, would turn his head ever so often to stair at the red-haired sorceress who would stand on the stone balcony to look at the setting sun giving her almost angelic appearance. Sighing at the sight he got back to the message that just arrived by raven detailing what's happening at Kiev.

The letter said the native is starting to calm down thanks to Chernov's management also several new native regiments were sent to the old world to boost the defenses on the other side quoting _'to make true men out of these sacks of meat' _ results of this development were...mixed to put it kindly. In the first seven days's the native men were begging to return to there world after fighting a small Warband numbering four thousand norscans with couple hundred kurgan horsemen.

Chernov refused the request only when a full regiment of halberdiers came to relive them did they return through the arch. The dwarfs and elves, however, was a different story. One of the high elven caravans came under attack by a group of these worlds humans calling themselves the _Aedirnian special forces _when the shadow warriors...nicely asked where their main camp is.

A shiver ran down his spine between fighting a greater demon and shadow warrior he would choose the greater demon any day.

Priests of Ulric have already converted some of the natives who seemed to like this new god while Kislvite rangers with Sibyrian hunters would hunt down monsters attacking villages in the Pontar region making it much safer to travel. Even a group of Droyaska came through to prove themselves in front of the prince or trying to make a name in these lands increasing their numbers.

Putting the letter in his bag he decided to a little shut-eye as he lay down on his blanket as he closes his eyes for just a few minutes.

But unknown to the residents of Kerah Morhen is that right outside of the fortress in the mists of the tree's a man with reading glasses scowled at the new arrivals who would dare come to those old relics of the past but he was disgusted to see that red-haired whore bitch came with them probably healing Geralt of Rivia right at this moment.

_DAMN IT!? _he thought as he hit the tree next to him but quickly calmed down knowing that tomorrow will be the end of the entire witcher race and his...acomplaces will do what is necessary until they get to the laboratory.

"You don't seem to be in a happy state, professor,"

Turning around the Professor glared at the Zerrikanian mage with hard eyes, he may not trust this man but he is head of there organization so he must bear being his second in command for know. "Of course I'm not happy, I thought another witcher would die off instead I see that red-headed witch arrives with a small army!?"

The Zerrikanian remains stoic as his men behind him are preparing themselves for the raid on the witcher stronghold, most of them are bandits looking to get plunder while a few are mage's belonging to their organization to keep their 'pet' under control.

"These foreigners change's nothing, professor," The Zerrikanian mage exclaimed," like the northern kingdoms there blinded by there own power and will run away or die either way."

"But what about the other witcher's?" the Professor asked, "It's going to be difficult to distract them much less keep them busy."

"I've already hired a couple more bandits in the area," The mage answered," At first they didn't seem to be in the mood but I've 'convinced' them to join our cause."

"Great, more rabble to throw into a grinder," the professor sarcastically said avoiding some of the glairs sent his way.

"Keep your voice down, professor or you might find a knife in your throat."

The Professor just brush off the warning, "Hemp, let them try as the other's did."

There's a reason he became the Zerrikanian's second in command and those who tried to replace or kill out of jealousy died by his hand. Also, his boss needs his mind to create more of his creations and he's is also crucial for their little project.

"Are you sure the lavatory has everything we need?" The Zerrikanian questioned.

"You doubt my genius?!"

"No, what I doubt is your hatred against the witchers is getting too personal, so when we attack I want you to keep in mind that the laboratory is our target not killing the mutants do you understand."

The professor's expression was one of rage but said nothing just nodding his head slowly as the mage walked back to the camp, taking one last look the professor walked back following his boss and preparing themselves for their assault.

* * *

After giving Geralt a dose of potions she just created to relax the body as Triss walked out of the room to get some fresh air. As the light of the sun touched her skin she couldn't help but breathe in the fresh air before walking down the stone steps to see tents belonging to the Kislvites.

The sound of blades clashing caught her attention, turning her head she could see a group of winged lancer's cheering, wanting to have a closer look she quickly walked to them fearing the worst. but instead of a fight to the death with a random man what Merigold saw is something much worse, as Mieszko blocked an overhead strike before delivering his own blows.

"What is going on?!" Triss called out

Her voice literally stopped the fight as both of them were in a deadlock as both of them turned their heads to see a wide-eyed sorceress became a center of attention. Thankfully it was Vesemir who answered the question," Sword practice Merigold."

"Practice they look like they're about to actually kill each other," Triss stated but Mieszko quickly intervened.

"I asked for them to train with them lady Merigold," he said splashing some cool water on his face," and to see for myself that stories of there combat prowess is true and I've got my answer."

Triss could feel a headache coming as she started to walk away shaking her head while muttering 'men' to herself as the sorceress decided to bath in one of the river's other than taking one inside the sanctuary because she didn't trust any of them on peeking on her while cleaning herself. But as she was leaving the fortress her eyes caught sight of one of the lancer's cleaning his 'pistol' was it.

Such a strange but terrifying weapon because it fires a small object that penetrates armor and gives an individual the most greaves of wounds tearing flesh and breaking bone something she has seen when one of the peasants tried to get revenge only to shot in the head without a single ounce of emotion on his face.

The terrible smell from the smoke disgusted her but she mostly kept silent, not to insult them, something that she learned in Foltest's royal court because one wrong word then expects a shorter lifespan or having everything taken away from you if you're lucky that is.

She saw a couple of Noble's and peasants of both races getting the chopping block for making Foltest angry and his wrathful temper is ruthless.

The walk down the dirt path took about thirteen minutes until get stopping at a nearby river in a secluded area with trees and bushes around it so nobody could see her. Dipping her finger into the water, Triss nodded her head since the sun-warmed the water but just to warm it up a bit she used fire magic but this made her more tired forcing Triss to use magic more wisely.

Moving her hands to her body magically removing the clothing revealing naked skin to the world every inch of her body is perfection itself with not a speck of fat on her thanks to the magic literally stopping her from aging, as she let her hair flow freely down her body.

Triss sighed as she submerged herself into the water letting the world around her go away, only her thoughts to remain in her head. The first one is the appearance of that mysterious mage, he was able to teleport himself before she could get a good look and the clock he wore didn't help either. But she was able to get more information out of the Kislevite's.

During the trip to Kera Morhen, she was getting cold because of the Keadweni weather but her escort on the other hand looked completely fine, not bothered by the cold at all, if what she saw was right then they looked like they're right at home.

Perhaps she would ask Mieszko when she has the time, splashing some water on herself to get much of the soap off of her breasts and her hair before getting out of the river waters. As she summoned a towel to dry herself off a twig snapped making Triss look at the direction of the sound while quickly covering herself.

"Who's there!"

As if answering her question a group of twelve men came out of the bush wearing what looks to be rags with a couple of them having helmets probably stolen as each one wielding an axe or a blade as one of them spoke, "What do we have here boy's! A woman who decided to take a dip in the river and a beautiful one too."

All of them started laughing as they stared at her like a piece of raw meat, slowly getting closer but Triss only looked at them with disgust before one tried to grab her only to be burned alive with three others by magical fire with a swipe of her hand.

Seeing there comrades burned to death the bandits back off a bit when one of them called out," The bitch is a witch!?"

"Don't fucking panic their's only just one woman."

Triss burned another one before jumping back from a sword strike, again extending her arm out another fireball burning the bandit's face-off but suddenly something trickled down her nose, quickly touching it she looked to see it was blood, her blood. It then and they're a fist connected with her face sending Triss crashing to the dirt ground while the other bandits hold her down.

"You plowing bitch I'm so going to make you scream so much you'll. Never. Can. Speak, Again!" in each word the bandit kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her as the bandit threw the towel away revealing her naked body to them.

Grabbing her breast roughly he kissed her hard before whispering in her ear, "We're going to have so much fun with you before ending you're witch breed life."

Triss couldn't help but revolt at the smell of burnt flesh as it smells horrible and only looked with terror when he was taking off his pants to rape her but before he even could the sound of metal hitting flesh interrupted him as the craven fell forward reveling an axe in his back.

"Holy shit!"

Out of the bushes is Mieszko who's hair hiding a very angry face, holding one of his curved blades," You know I couldn't help but be disgusted at how fellow humans in these lands could steep so low not as low as the foe's I faced but low enough to attack a weakened an opponent."

Stopping he pointed his blade at the bandits, "So who dies first?"

On cue, the bandits charged at him with the intent on killing him, calmly walking forward at first he slashed the man's stomach open before spinning his blade as cuts a bandits head open sideways. Moving faster he deflected a blow meant for his chest before slashing the bandit shoulder to hip followed by a grapple when another bandit who was going for an overhead strike as Mieszko sword is blow the arm of his opponent as he pressed the blade at the bandit's torso.

The prince quickly headbutted his opponent's head before draw cutting across the bandit's torso cutting through his clothing and flash killing him instantly. Looking at the four remaining bandits who seemed to be back off letting go Merigold who covered herself again to protect her decency.

Gaining some courage one of them charged going for stab only for the Kislevite sidesteps him and slashed right shoulder to hip making the other half to separate. This gruesome display seemed to make the surviving two to drop there weapons in fear and ran but Mieszko pulled out a pistol and fired it killing the second one.

"Stop right their or I will shoot you too!?"

The last one stopped in his tracks not wanting to die as the others did. Taking a quick glance at Merigold still covering herself while starting to get up, taking off his leopard cloak he hands it to Triss who gladly accepted, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," As turned to the last bandit.

"Turn around," he ordered

The bandit slowly turned around revealing that he was scared out of his mind as he started to beg for his life, "Please sir, I don't want to die."

"Begging really," Mieszko stated, "you and your competitors were about to rape my guide to death and when a capable warrior comes around you cowards decided to beg for you're demand lives. If we were in Kislev I let you die a horrible death that would condemn your soul to an eternity of torment but I would let _her _decide your fate."

Lowering his empty pistol he let Triss decide the man's fate in which is surprised that he's giving her the choice of whether or not to kill him. Walking up with a leopard cloak covering her body she looked at the man with a stoic expression judging on the man's fate before casting an electricity spell making the bandit scream in pain as she slowly closed her hand increasing the voltage only when blood began running down the bandit's ears and eyes did the screaming stop.

She stopped casting the spell as the corpse fell to the ground its blood giving the river a red hue, while Mieszko just cleans his sword before sheathing it but as he was walking back Triss's voice stopped him, "Why did you let me kill him?"

"Hmm."

"Why did you let me kill him?"

Mieszko stared at her feeling his heart beat faster fully seeing this woman before him finding it hard not to stare at her eyes, not her body. "He was part of the group who was going to rape you, it is fitting for you to judge him. And also put you some clothes on, ms, Merigold."

She rolled her eyes at the young man before her and found it a bit funny at his innocents, so she decided to tease him a bit, "What's wrong you're highness never seen a naked lady before?"

"W-w-Well, no," He stuttered blushing up a storm," I mostly focused on fighting, reading, training, discussing tactics or strategy for the next battle, and Affairs of state. So free time or times of peace in my world is short and precious."

"But you're not in you're world and we're all alone meaning," she said seductively taking off the cloak, "You could plow me all you want."

Mieszko's face is red as a tomato before turning around and fast walk to a tree as he called out, "Just get your clothes on women!"

She chuckled at the prince's reaction seeing that he's still a virgin before she magically put her clothes back on but decided to let her hair go free giving her an etheral appearance ."Alright, I got my clothes back on!"

Taking a glance at Merigold who is wearing a striped blue and white doublet with skin-tight cut underlying the sorceress's figure perfectly with trousers and lastly boots fit for traveling long distances.(Witcher 2 clothing)

"Much better." he sighed.

He then heard the sound of horses coming turning around Mieszko could see his lancers riding with all hast stopping in front of the prince as Pyotr spoke," My prince, we've come as soon as we can when we heard the gunshot."

"Don't worry Pyotr I'm unharmed although the bandits on the other hand...are less than fortunate."

Pyotr looked at the bodies before noticing the red-haired sorceress before returning to the prince giving him a questioning look. Mieszko saw this and gave his friend a look, "What?"

"I thought you said you were going for a walk?" the lancer said.

"I did but while was walking I heard yelling from the river so I decided to investigate," Mieszko replied, "so imagine my surprise when I saw our guide was about to raped by these scum."

"Hmmm, and like a bretonnian knight you swooped in to save the damsel in distress." Pyotr deadpanned making Mieszko blush again.

"What, no of course not! any man would save women in distress, Pyotr," he said.

"Of course they would." Pyotr nodded slowly.

Triss didn't have a clue what they saying, _I really need to learn to speak Kisllevarin _she thought.

A couple of hours later they've dragged the bodies behind their horses back to the fortress ruins as proof of what happened before burning the bodies and to explain to them why there are bandits near the ruins.

* * *

"I cannot say that I am comfortable with these many dwarfs coming through," Arduvel said as he looked over at the arch from the second-floor balcony of the keep, "Especially with their odor."

"Come know captain, it would rude of me to deny their request," Rudolf said from inside, where he was sitting at his desk reading a report, "The pact between the Dawi and the Empire has lasted over five hundred years since Sigmar's day. I could find no reason to deny their request to use the arch, and I would be a poor Sigmarite if I did so anyway."

No sooner had Rudolf granted the dwarfs request than the Thane had immediately begun marching his people through. Ranks of armored dwarfs, each wielding weapons that would bankrupt a minor lord, made their way through the arch, with their deadly artillery behind them, and even a few of their marvelous flying machines.

Truly, Rudolf was blessed to be seeing such sights.

"I would no wish for you to break your oaths to the mountain folk Prince," Arduvel admitted, "I merely state my opinion of their race."

"I understand you're mutual mistrust of each other captain," Rudolf said as he took a sip of beer," and I thank you for acting cordially when you interact with them."

"My people have enough enemies as it is prince." Arduvel said, "It would not do for me to antagonize the dawi, not when we have hostile humans and Druchii to deal with."

"Hmm." Rudolf agreed.

To say that the dwarfs and elves had bad blood between them would be the mother of all understatement. Rudolf was more educated than most of the empire, and he only knew a handful of the war between the Dawi and Asur, the war of vengeance. When he did know was the dwarfs forced the elves out of the old world forever, but that doing so had a cost them their own empires, and left them vulnerable to the greenskins.

While he was curious as to the reasons of that war, Rudolf knew better than to ask now, with the fort a virtual powder keg at the moment.

He was sure the Arduvel's spirits would raise considerably when lady Malen returned. They had missed each other by mere hours; Malen leaving to get fresh air and Arduvel's small army of elves arriving later the same day, much to Arduvel's disappointment it was obvious even to a blind man that Arduvel was infatuated with the native elf girl, taking her back to Ulthuan, giving her a swift and expensive course, a new blade, as well as a host of other gifts. If he was officially courting her, Rudolf did not know, if her presence raised his ally's mood, then she could not return from her home soon enough."

"Enough talk about dwarfs captain, I insist." Rudolf pleaded, "I wish to know the news of the shadowlands gate; what is the situation like at the moment on your end?"

"The situation is precarious at the moment, for our ships have reported a small fleet of Druchii making land on the sunken isles. We believe that this may be the beginning of another invasion."

"That...is troubling," Rudolf stated the obvious, "Do you believe that your arch is their target?"

"There is no doubt in my mind that is the case," Arduvel answered firmly,"Our dark cousins, while vile and wicked, are not foolish. They know it is magical, and it can be used in their favor. At worst, if they claim it for themselves, and find some way to use its magic, they could transport entire armies of from Naggaroth to Ulthuan in instants, rendering our navy useless. At very least, they would have a backdoor to you're homeland. The truth is, there is no option in any scenario that ends well for us should the Druchii take the Archway for themselves."

"What actions have your prince Erethond made to defend the gate?"

"Well-"

Arduvel was cut off by single horn blast, someone or someones were approaching the fort.

"It seems we must hold off on this line of conversation for the moment captain." Rudolf said as he rose from his desk, "It sounds like we have visitors."

The two made their way to the forts front gate's, which already in the process of being opened, and were greeted to the sight of seven riders five of them are heavily black armor with the symbol of a sun blazing sun on it, while two of them are wearing expensive clothing if a feather hat was to say something about it.

"Where is the Lord who commands this fort?" One of the men called out in an accent.

"You're looking at him good sir," Rudolf said walking up to them, "And who is it I am talking too."

"My name is Imperator Morvran Voorhis of Nilfgard commander of the Alba Division," Morvran said," and who are you?"

"Prince Rudolf Franz Holswing Schliestien second son of Karl Franz Holswing Schliestien emperor of the empire of man," he said earning him surprised expression's.

"Well, you're highness," Morvan stated politely getting down from his horse" I apologize if I have insulted you but you seem to be-"

"Young, Voorhis," Rudolf interrupted him, "Perhaps but at least being young has some...advantages when in the inside matures much faster than a body." Turning to Captain Arduvel he spoke, "Sorry captain perhaps we can talk about this another time."

The elf nodded as he walked past the Nilfgardians who noticed his pointed ears before following him into the keep, "So why is a company of Nilfgaardians want?"

"You heard of us then," Morvran exclaimed looking at the insides of the keep.

"If you count as _'the block cloud butchers'_, from these northerners told me you're empire killed or enslaved more people to fill half a continent," Rudolf replied sitting down on his chair.

"But also we've brought culture and civilization to an uncivilized people," Morvran stated gaining a look from Rudolf.

"Uncivilized?" Rudolf exclaimed, raising one of his eyebrows. "You should look at the Noscin's then besides They looked civilized enough in my eyes when we came here."

"You're highness, you're still young and these... northerners are primitive unlike you're and my people," Morvran said," even their kings too embroiled in their power."

Rudolf could hear in the man's voice that he thinks lowly of these people like a noble to a peasant something that his father had to deal with time to time resulting in replacing them for more competent men. "Perhaps but I think we'll be fine but for now we could sign a trade agreement with each other or better yet a non-aggression pact."

"That is...satisfactory," Morvan stated, "for now at least but I have to ask, why are they're non-humans in you're fort?"

Rudolf avoided sighing, what is wrong with these people with the Asur and Dawi is beyond him but it's already getting on his nerves somewhat but what he can gather it looks like the humans in this world decided to just wipe them out seeing them as pests.

"You mean the Asur and Dawi, they're here for their own reasons and a word of advice." Rudolf said," Do not call them those racist names if you do then expect a very quick life span just like those other fools in the graveyard."

Morvran gave Rudolf a raised an eyebrow," Is that a threat?'

"No, its a warning, Morvran unlike the dwarfs and elves of these lands, they've fought enemies that can make these monsters look tame," he stated signing another decree. The Nildgaardians, on the other hand, looked at him if was joking but they saw no joke on his face as he glared at him.

"I thank you for the warning your highness but I think we're more than capably in dealing with these...creatures, but if you don't mind me asking you're highness but why do you call them Asur and Dawi?"

"The Asur is the name the high elves call themselves that goes with dwarfs." after taking a sip from his cup of water Rudolf breathed out a sigh," each one of them is a valuable and precious ally to my people for centuries,"

Morvran looked outside seeing an army of the largest dwarfs he has ever seen in his life wearing armor that could bankrupt half of Nilfgaards Nobles, even their strange machines would make an inventor salivate at the sight of the technological marvel. Taking a quick glance at the populace he could see them hiding they're hatred for the nonhumans but can't act on it since many of these Reiklander's were watching them like hawks and he saw more than few men hanging in cages or bone fires for the dead.

But also he saw colonist's from the other side of the arch, building houses and selling items he never has seen before even constructing a temple for there gods. These foreigners are here to stay and better yet they looked more civilized than most kingdoms they've dealt with also they might want to change their strategy in conquering the north.

"Very powerful allies, indeed" Morvran exclaimed looking at the dwarfs marched past him. "But I have to wonder how will you do when the northern kingdoms marched their armies upon such a small fort?"

"What are you getting at?" Rudolf said raising an eyebrow.

"What I am getting is what will happen you're allies are not here to defend you," the Nilfgaardian, "you might need a more powerful ally one that is much closer and has its armies already near. Like Nilfguaard. "

"I'll keep that in mind, commander Morvran but until then, Nilfgaard will keep to their own matters." Rudolf countered, "and us ours."

Morvran gave Rudolf a skeptical eye as he spoke once again, "Very well, we shall take out leave but I strongly suggest ally with Nilfgaard if you wish to be left alone."

Stopping his pen Rudolf glared at the Nilfgaardians, "Is that a threat?"

"No you're highness it was a warning, Farwell." Morvran walked out of the keep with his escort behind him. Getting up from his seat Rudolf looked out the balcony to see the Nilfgaardian emissaries mount their horses and left like they owned the place, he heard about the Nilfgaardian's from the populace who absolutely hate them with a burning passion so he has to be careful when dealing with them.

Sighing Rudolf knew that he has to secure the southern territories sooner or later since it borders the Nilfgaardian empire, hearing stories of there atrocities some of them would make a dark elf smile, but perhaps he could use this to his advantage. The northern realms hated Nilfgaard more than each other and three of those kingdoms were greatly weakened from internal strife.

Perhaps his advisor is right somewhat in making an alliance with Temria they could make all the other northern kingdoms back away for some time and also keep this foreign empire at bay but that could result in coming into conflict with Nilfgaard in the future because the empire of man's new territory is in the path of their expansion.

Giving out a hard sigh he started to wonder if this how his father felt when he got himself elected as emperor but he can't think of that right now, walking back to his study he turned his head at the tapestry, "You can come out now Hellsing."

Van Helsing came out from behind the tapestry his hand near his sword, Rudolf put him there just in case negotiations turned violent. It was always good to keep men hidden somewhere just in case when an emissary is actually an assassin or cultist. "Do you trust them? my prince."

Rudolf shook his head "No of course not, they just see us as another stepping stone on their road for conquest and me as an upstart spoiled prince."

Walking out the keep with Helsing behind he could see a couple of northerners staring at a couple of merchants from Tilea and Estella showing items they never have seen before, and workers are already at work on building a proper sewer system even the dwarven blacksmith is busy building farming equipment to weapons of war.

For now, the fort has makings of a permanent settlement but in his heart, he felt sorrowful pain. His wife came to from this world and at first, she wanted to find a way back home but over time she changed her mind and stayed in the old world fighting against the many enemies that beset the empire of man. But he can't think about the past right now he has to keep lower Sodden secure and fortify it just in case of invasion.

When Meinhard comes back he'll ride out with him to speak with the nobility there if they don't try and kill him first but until then he'll continue gaining the trust of the people slowly. Looking to the North he wondered what his friend was doing and if he has better luck than he had.

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait writer's block can be a giant problem but I'm glad am done._**


	6. Chapter 6

It has been three days since the incident with the bandits near the river as Mieszko stood on the ramparts of ruins as he crossed his arms. The last two days were hectic the Witcher's were surprised that a band of common bandits were this close to their home, it made Vesemir a bit weary making him send Lambert and Eskel to search the area around there ancient secretary.

While this was going his men decided to explore the area but Mieszko, however, was in their library or what's left of it, the first book he opened the pages literally turned to dust, it seems to him that books in this world are not as durable as there's. It was kinda sad really they have all this knowledge were almost lost from a couple of farmers with pitchforks and torches.

But on the third, things got interesting since this Geralt had finally woken up from his slumber and had no memory of what happened in the years since he disappeared, What he did know is his name, what he is, and what he does. Something that the Witcher's were glad about because retraining one of their own took a very, very long time.

Uncrossing his arms Mieszko walked down the stairway to the courtyard to see the Witcher's in the middle of sword practice while his men just finished breakfast they kept themselves busy by cleaning their guns or brushing their horses, Pytor was keeping in shape by practicing his swordsmanship with one of the young lancers before knocking the blade out of young man's hand.

"You're holding your blade too lightly if I was Norskin berserker than you'll be dead." Pytor berated the young lancer before walking to a bowl filled with water splashing some of it on his face to get rid of the sweat and grime off his face.

"Still teaching the new recruits I see, Pytor," Mieszko called out as he walked off the stairs.

"Training never ends, my prince. You should know this well since you were taught in Tilea." Pytor replied

Mieszko shrugged his shoulders before turning his head towards the second gate he could see Triss talking to Geralt about something before they walk down the stone road until a flock of crows suddenly came out of nowhere causing him to put his hand on his sword.

Having a bad feeling in his gut he walked to Pytor whispering, "Get the men ready for combat."

Pytor looked at his prince confused look before nodding signaling the others to get their gear on while Miszko followed Lambert to the front gate watching from a distance. Only when he reached the drawbridge he notices Lambert looking at something, turning his head he could see three men.

Three men who were dressed as a couple of idiots who he could guess were bandits or what he assumed were bandits because the first one was in his underwater with blue jester's outfit, the second was wearing a framers clothing and the last one looks like a proper bandit because of the black clothing and jacket with a red bandana covering the bald man face.

Creaking his neck Mieszko spoke up, "So Mr, Witcher. Which one do you get, the one on a red bandana or the half-naked jester."

"The half-naked jester and farmer," Lambert replied

Mieszko hummed in agreement as he brandishes his blades while hearing these bandits gloat.

"Wait for the rest, he's alone." the first bandit called out," the professor promised fifty orens for every freak we kill."

"What about the other one? He doesn't look like a Witcher."

"He must be a new one that the freaks picked up."

"He's mine!" As the bandits charged at them with the intent to kill them, but Mieszko just shook his at how moronic these bandits are and it will be their downfall, parry a blow from a knife before his other blade sliced through the bandit's entrails killing bandit instantly.

Lambert used an Aard sending one flying backward while blocking a sword strike before counter-attacking by slicing the bandit's unarmed leg, then spinning to grab the weapon out of the bandit's hands, and lastly kicking the man off the drawbridge.

"Vessimir we got company!?" Lambert shouted as he and Mieszko backed away a bit before sprinting into the old fortress with over a hundred anger bandits running after them. Hearing that their prince is in danger they hasten to put on their armor and weapons while Vessimir ran to the lever that controls the gate.

When both Lambert and Mieszko ran through the gate just when the iron gate slammed down crushing one of the bandits but some of them got through only to realize they were outnumbered by not just witcher's but also Kislvits lancer's who's glared at them as Pyotr spoke: "Who dies first?"

Yelling out a war cry the bandits charged not worrying about there lives but it was futile because they weren't dealing with some pompous knights in shiny armor but instead experienced killers hardened by years of warfare in the frozen wastes of Kislev, so when Triss burned one of the bandits alive, the lancers pounced on them like wolves to deer.

They slaughtered them with no mercy fighting like lions giving the bandits no chance to defend themselves as the last one had his head completely cut off, Wiping the blood off of his blade Mieszko turned to the rest of the group.

"How do you feel?" Vessimir asked Geralt who was sheathing his blade away.

"Fine," he said stoically.

"Anyone now who are these intruders are?"

"They looked like the same ordinary bandits we killed at the river yesterday." Mieszko exclamed.

"Ordinary bandits would never attack Kaer Morhen." Triss countered

"That we now Merigold. You could try some of your famous magic." Lambert rudely suggested.

Triss could still feel that something wasn't right with her magic yet but was too proud to admit," In do time Lambert."

"Enough!" Vessimir yelled out, "We need to check the other possible passage's, to the upper courtyard."

The group ran to the upper courtyard thoughts were running in Mieszko's mind, at the gate there about a hundred bandits, but that doesn't make any sense that this many of them to be gathered here meaning there is something or someone pulling the strings.

When they finally got to the Upper courtyard Mieszko could see the entrances of the castle all of them closed shut until a loud bang can be heard making Leo flinch before calling out "What's happening!?"

"They're trying to break down the gate!" Vessimir said

"They won't get anywhere without a battering ram." Esckel exclamed but it seems that the universe has proven him wrong when the entire metal gate fell backward revealing an ugly-looking big bug while more bandits came pouring through in the hundreds.

"Shit! What is that?"

"A frightener," The old witcher answered, "one mean beast."

"Huh, That's not mean comrade, it looks like another beast to kill. Arachnarok Spiders, those are truly mean сукины сыновья." Mieszko said making the Witcher's and sorceress look at him like he was crazy.

"Spiders? are you shitting me, right?" Esckel exclamed.

"Nope, those spiders are very large as the size of those walls over there or bigger," Mieszko said like talking about the weather," and more than once did we fought those eight-legged beasts on the battlefield. "

"Who in the right mind would use monsters like that!?" Leon almost yelled out.

"Perhaps we could tell you the details after we survive the bandits with a mage and his pet abomination." Pyotr exclamed pointing at the bald mage who was controlling the beast.

"Savola," Triss said in surprise, "I know him, a mage as ambitious as he is insane."

The mage's body is covered in scars or to be more exact burn wounds all across his skin as he looked right at them, scowling he commanded the beast to march forward with the rest of the bandits to the walkway.

"They're coming up here. Get ready!" Vessimir exclamed

All of them were getting ready for battle, some of the lancers were excited since all their time was spent on training, killing other bandits, or just more training but now here is a challenge that they could sink their teeth in. But before they even could Leo glanced at the upper courtyard to see figures already inside.

"There's more!" Leo called out, "They're entering the upper courtyard!"

Two figures were climbing up the stairs one had glasses while the other one has many piercings, tattoos, and black skin.

"The one in the glasses is the professor, Murder for hire..." Triss stopped suddenly sensing magic pulsing from the man with piercings, "I sense magic...There's a sorcerer among them."

Pyotr followed after them with some of the lancers running to the upper courtyard until the gate slammed shut cutting them off. The captain of the lancer's slammed his fist against the stone ruins in anger, glaring at them before returning back to the group.

"This professor? What do you know about him," Mieszko demanded.

"The professor is wanted in Redania, Temeria, and Kaedwen. A real maggot..."Triss face is one of disgust, "But I don't recognize the sorcerer."

"Merigold I'm interested in whether you can disarm Savola."Lambert exclamed," The rest is witcher's work."

"I'll try."

"They're coming." Geralt stated seeing the bandits and the mage's giant pet getting closer. Misezko looked at his men and notice he didn't lose anyone, _yet_ and doesn't want to lose any of his men fighting against common bandits and a mages pet.

"The frightener is very dangerous but is vulnerable to loud noises," Vessimir advised

"The bells in the upper courtyard!" Leo exclamed.

"Exactly. Eskel, lambert you'll help me stop the frightened and the bandits, Leo stay behind us." Vessimir ordered before turning to Geralt," Geralt you open the gate to the upper courtyard. When we're there Triss could stop Savola and his pet, while we prepare to deal with the professor and the unknown mage."

"I'll figure something out," Triss stated

"Let's do this, bleed them a bit down here before withdrawing. Geralt follows the wall and breakthrough to the tower where there's a passage to the upper courtyard."

"Alone," Geralt stated

"Not alone am coming with you." Mieszko exclamed wanting to see the combat prowess of a witcher firsthand.

The old Witcher looked at the prince but with little time he relented, "Okay, there just bandits, though one might be infamous, you two must open the gate we'll be waiting, Good luck."

Geralt and Miszko ran into the upper courtyard while the Witcher's held the line against the bandits with Triss conjuring bolts of lighting and the Kislevits firing there muskets right into the horde of bandits killing about dozen of them, which made the skirmish stop for a full minute; the smoke of gunpowder reached their sense of smell causing the Witcher's to cover their noises for a second.

"Holy mother of gods!" Lambert shouted, "What in the hell is that?"

Pyotr is the one who answered while he reloaded his pistols, "What you heard or seen a gun before?"

"NO!" Eskcel called out parried a sword strike before killing another bandit.

With Miszko and Geralt, they ran to the upper level quickly killing any bandit that got in there way following the pathway wasting no time as their allies fought off the main force the Kislevite prince glanced at the witcher, Geralt who held his blade-like any experienced swordsmen, even though the blade was not like the swords the other witchers had it is still lethal.

Running up the stairs of a ruined guards tower the two warriors are finally on the stone ramparts of the walls of Kaer Morhen overlooking the valley, the sun was right over it giving the valley below a peaceful scene but he didn't have time for such pleasantries when a single bandit ran towards. Raising his blade Geralt blocked a bandits blade as he spun his own slicing off the wretches arm off before ending his life.

And it only about a few seconds.

This made Miszko curious, the other Witcher under his employment came from the school of the bear and what he saw his swordsmanship involves heavy sword strikes and taking damage head-on thus he wore heavy armor but the school of the work, on the other hand, are completely different.

They wore regular chain mail and leather armor giving them better mobility to move. So does it mean they have different fighting styles in swordsmanship and knowledge if so why the hell are they not organized or connected like the guilds, Chekist, or templars?

His thoughts were interrupted as they came upon a group of more bandits who noticed them. Having no time to fight them they ran with all speed toward the tower's steps ignoring the shouts and insults thrown by the bandits who were chasing them only when did they reach the staircase Meszko felt something wrong.

When they were on the mid steps the stone began to give way in a matter of second all of the stone steps broke apart taking a single bandit who screamed to his death while his companions stopped at the edge of the collapsed staircase before turning to his comrades, "No way through here. Follow me, back to Savolla!"

Mieszko gave out a sigh before running into the upper courtyard which ten more bandits seemed to be guarding, he was about to fight them until Geralt's arm blocked his path, he was about to say something until Geralt cut him off, "I'll handle the bandits, you just focus to get that gate open,"

"Are you sure?" Mieszko questioned, "Your wounds might reopen if you move too much or worse you might be injured again?"

"We don't have time for this young prince, just get that gate open."

With reluctance, he ran straight to the gate controls while Geralt deals with the eight other bandits, jumping down the stairs he saw two bandits at the gate controls, sprinting full speed before parrying a bandit sword blow and with a quick twirl of his blade slice through the bandit's shoulder to hip before blocking the other bandit's blade.

His face is stoic as the coldest winter while the bandit tried to push him with no avail, he just stood like a stone before shoving the bandit into the wall for him to thrust his sword through the chest of his foe seeing the life in his eyes fade away before pulling his sword out of the corps.

Getting to the Winch he began turning it opening the gate in which he could see his Lancer's coming through the now open gate armor bloodied while carrying some who were injured during the fighting while the rest were holding the bandit horde off. He could see the Witchers is taking the brunt of the bandit's attack while Triss, Pyotr, and the rest of his lancers are killing any bandit who got through.

After killing a few more the bandits backed off only to make way for the frightener which gave out its monstrous roar, knowing that they're at a disadvantage the group ran towards the upper courtyard, the beast at there heals.

Turning around Triss began casting a fire spell shooting hit at the upper point of the gate causing part of the ruins to collapse blocking the beast's path. Geralt who finished the last of the bandits in the upper courtyard ran towards the group who were catching their breath when Vessimir spoke up, "Damn it, Geralt. It's a miracle that both of you are alive."

"You could've told us about the stairs..." Geralt grumbled.

"Lambert and Eskel were supposed to fix them yesterday..."Triss exclamed glaring at the two Witchers.

"We're not masons.." Lambert shot back.

"No matter," Geralt said wanting to get back on topic, "The professor and the other mage must be hiding in the keep."

After looking over one of his men Mieszko turned towards the Witchers, "Okay, master Wicher's what in the gods are you hiding?"

Eskel gave the prince an uninterested stare before replying, "Hiding what?"

"Don't get smart with me, I counted over a hundred corpses while those ублюдки kept on coming," Mieszko growled," and that beast even those two wanted wizards. No bandits group would be smart enough to keep them around and those numbers of men; we're not dealing with common bandits more like a type of guild to me."

"And how in the world you know how a guild functions, your majesty," Leo said somewhat mockingly which the Kislevite just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes I do, in fact, my father was able to negotiate with them to move to Kislev and I eve got hired as a mercenary for them," he explained, which made the witchers and Sorceress looked at him as if he was joking or lying but they saw no lies in his eyes as he continued.

"Anyway's back to the matter at hand, an organization would never waste this much resources on a couple of monster slayers, that would mean they want something you have."

"He's right, "Triss agreed, "face the truth, Witchers. They're here to rob you."

"Triss, child," Vessimir sighed, "We have nothing of value, some good steel, snow fox pelts.."

The red-haired sorceress rolled her eyes at how stupid these men could be," I mean the laboratory! and you know it, someone wants your famed mutagens."

"You're jumping to conclusions," Lambert said.

"Triss may be right." Eskel exclamed.

"Maybe right?!"Pyotr interrupted Eskel," I think she _is _right since she did say that man is a _professor."_

"One thing at a time," Vessimir said as he finally steadied his breathing, "We shouldn't turn our backs on a strong mage leading a frightener."

"And you can't let the bandits in the lab!" Triss added.

"Right, as usual, Triss." the older Witcher muttered out loud before turning to the white wolf," Geralt, you've dealt with mages. Find out what this one wants, Leo will guide you."

"Just reconnaissance or..."

"No one will be sorry if some of them lose their heads, you'll manage wolf, just remember Leo's with you."

Leo rolled his eyes, "I can handle this."

Ignoring what Leo said Geralt nodded"We'll see what's happening inside and be back."

"Take these potions just in case." he said giving him a couple of bottles, "Drink the thunderbolt now, and keep swallow for when you need healing...I'll be able to tell you how they work."

"We'll make sure no one else gets inside" Vessimir then turned to Triss, "Triss stay with us in case Savolla has nay new ideas."

With that Geralt and Leo ran into the keep while the rest of them patch up their wounds. Mieszko looked at the injured lancers who are nursing their wounds, sowing them shut while at the same time wiping off the blood with a rag, even though there a cavalry unit, the winged lancer's are no push over's when it comes to fighting on foot.

As he was helping one of his men Mieszko notice some blood dripping down the red-haired women's arm who seemed to be fighting to keep herself awake, before deciding to look over the sorceress's wounds as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Let me see it." He asked.

"See what?"

"The wound, there's blood running down your arm." he pointed out.

Triss looked at her arm to see a scar on her shoulder before dismissing it, "It's nothing, it just a flesh wound."

But the Kislevite prince wasn't convinced as he just gave her the look for just a few minutes before conceding, "Fine but make it quick and do not ask me to remove more of my clothing."

He just rolled his eyes as he guided her to the stone steps before sitting down, pulling up sleeve he could see the wound clearly as he took out his canteen and started disinfecting it before ripped off a piece of cloth to tie it around it tieing taught, "They're much better."

"I wonder, "Triss said looking at him with a bit of curiosity," where did a prince learn about basic medical care?"

Mieszko sighed as he spoke about the world he lives in. "It's where dangerous are contents and relentless, so I ask a couple of physicians and priestesses of Shallya to teach me in medical practices thinking it could be useful after a battle. so if I did get injured then I would patch myself up on my own while they focus on the ones who truly need healing."

The sorceress fully understood what he meant, too many times Triss saw wounded soldiers didn't get proper medical care and the Nobles always would be the first ones treated with the best physicians while the men doing the real fighting die in the medical tents. But this one is different, he acts more maturely than any young kings she met over the years.

Triss decided to try to at least get some information out him about his world."No wonder you're people decided to leave to invade, you're world must've been dangerous."

This caused Mieszko to laugh before turning to his guards and speaking in his people language making them laughed startling the Witcher's as he turned back to the red-haired Sorceress, "My lady, my people didn't invade to _'runaway' _we invaded to keep something _in_ our world."

This confused Merigold but before she could ask why Geralt and Leo returned both of them were covered in white dust.

"What did you learn?" Vessimir asked Geralt.

"The bandits are in the lab, searching for something." he answered, "The mage used the circle of elements to create a magic barrier."

"The plague!" Triss exclamed, "you're all children! Why didn't you mention the circle?"

Sighing the elder Witcher spoke again, "Triss, child, it didn't seem important."But that didn't calm Triss down as she began explaining why.

"If the mage aligned with the circle he could create a stable portal through which he'll travel to anywhere on the continent taking your equipment with him."

"Alright, we made a mistake-"

"That's an understatement," Pyotr said while crossing his arms.

Vessimir gave him a glare before continuing "But you said the mage was harmless."

"I said I didn't know him." Triss replied, "I think we should protect the lab above all."

"Don't panic Merigold, we now you like to see our Witcher secrets," Lambert stated.

Triss what about to say something until Meszko beat her to it, "Lambert right. Tell me is you're brain as small as a pebble or are you just that foolish."

"What did y-"

"No, good because I'm going to make it simple for you," he said bluntly, "This professor wants to make create an army of something and it's probably going to raise complete utter hell on all of us regardless of who we are, so if you're all done talking we got a mage to slay."

"He's right," Eskel said, "We need to protect the lab and kill the Frightener who knows where it is."

"Eskel if we go to the lab, they'll have us surrounded. We now tactics." Vessimir reminded them.

"Maybe we should split up." Geralt suggested.

"Agreed" Pyotr responded," Three people should go into the keep and stop the mage while the rest of us keep the move busy. Triss is an obvious choice to come with them because she could use her magic on the barrier."

"He's right," Triss agreed, "Only I could break the barrier."

Geralt turned to the elder Witcher, "Vessimir?"

"I'll stay and handle the Frightener and Savolla." he replied," What about you Geralt. We may both need your help?"

"The lab is important, I'm going with Triss."

"Going too," Leo called out.

"It's decided then." Vessimir said clasping his hands together, "Eskel Lambert and the Kislevits will stay with me."

Suddenly Triss stood straighter and alert before saying, "Savola just cast a spell, something's coming."

Just when she finished her sentence, the ground shook and the sound of something hard hitting the stone could be heard all around making the Kislevits who were close to the walls to run to a safe distance.

"The ground is shaking, "Vessimir stated," feel it."

"Oh, we feel it old man," the kislevite prince add.

"They're breaking through!" Triss warned just as part of the wall exploded inward causing stone and wood flying everywhere while coming out of the dust cloud is Savola with his Frightener pet right behind him as it gave out a terrifying roar. Pulling out their swords the three Witcher's charged while Triss yelled out.

"Quickly, defend the laboratory!"

Watching as they split into two groups Mieszko turned to his advisor."Pytor you'll take ten of the men to protect the wounded. I'll lead the rest to take down that ugly beast."

"Yes, my prince."

With that said Mieszko and his guards followed the Witchers who are now battling the beast and mage.

* * *

As the door closed behind them Triss knew they would need every advantage they could get in fighting against the professor and his magical associate as she turned to Geralt.

"This could be a hard fight Geralt, take this potion, Witcher call it the Tawny owl." Triss pulled out a flask giving it to him, "It restores endurance, very useful when fighting mages."

He nodded "Thanks. Lest go"

The three of them continued deeper into the old ancient keep running down the keeps the main hall to get to the Lab before stumbling upon four bandits who were waiting for someone until a portal opened up revealing Savolla himself as the portal closed behind him.

"You'll go no further, white one." Savolla said in a crackly voice, "I'll summon a powerful demon that will tear you apart!"

"A bluff." Triss countered, "He's exhausted from teleportation...Magic lights is about all he can muster."

Geralt glanced at Triss."Go! We'll deal with him and join you at the barrier!"

Triss Merigold nodded to him before running and just in time too as the bandit's mage cast a spell that trapped them and Leo and Geralt, Triss could hear fighting behind but keeping the lab safe is her top priority besides the white wolf will take care of it.

As she about to run around the corner a lighting bolt suddenly came right at forcing her to dodge it and take cover behind a stone wall. Talking a glimpse she saw the dark-skinned mage standing in the open with the stairs leading the underground laboratory right behind him.

"Ahhh Triss Merigold of the fourteenth hill I presume." the foreign mage said which made Triss's eyes widened

"How do you know my name?"

The mage just stared at her before explaining"It is pretty obvious since you look exactly the same, except you had brown hair. What happened did Nilfgardian flame burn it off."

This made Triss gritted her teeth at the insult; It scared her for life during the battle of Sodden hill as the searing flams burnt off most of her hair and with a deep cut in her chest she was almost unrecognizable if not for Yennifer. Casting a fire spell she quickly came out of cover and threw it at the mage who just deflected it with a swipe of a hand.

As the ball fire hit the stone wall behind him, the mage fired a much stronger fireball hitting almost hitting her but suddenly one of the magic potions broke making Triss's eyesight to become fuzzy again as she began to choke. Seeing an opening he drew out one of his knives and threw it at Triss hitting her squarely in the stomach, see this she began to cough up some blood as the mage just walked up to her.

"So the stories about you being allergic to magic potions are true." the mage said walking up to her," a pity I thought you would be much stronger."

With that said the mage turned around and began walking back to the lab all the while Merigold watch. Her vision turning black as her thoughts were running around her head thinking_' will I die here?'_ but as it was happening a smooth and divine-like voice spoke within Merigold's mind.

**_"Triss Merigold of the fourteenth hill."_**The female voice called out echoing as if she was everywhere.

_"Who are you?"_

**_"I am the Widow that controls the wind, the air, the forest, the storm, the snow, and you caught my interest, little sorceress, for I see the potential for you to be much, much more" _**

As the mage was about to go down the steps he suddenly felt a chilling wind go against his skin, this confuses him since it was still in the summer. Turning his head his eye widened to see the red hared sorcerers getting up on her two feet but something changed as the ground she's standing on started to freeze rapidly.

"What is this?" the mage said scowling at the red-haired women.

**_"Today you shall be the herald of my followers and ally to strike down those who do my people harm, for this land do not know of the horrors of what's to come and the unending wars that will be waged."_**

The mage took a few steps back seeing the frost spreading everywhere as he saw her opened her eyes to reveal no pupils except pure magical power pouring out of them while the clothes on her body were slowly starting to crumble into tiny pieces revealing her pure blue veins and even in both of her hand's blue flames appeared from nothing feezing the very air itself and with just a flick her wrist, sharp icicles appeared floating in the air before she sent the ice spears right at him.

**_"A new era has begun for this world and those who seek to keep their statice qua or to understand its dangers will fall. Today this world will bear witness the greatest of heroism and the blackest of infamy."_**

He quickly created a barrier to protect himself but the spears pierced the magical barrier like it was nothing with one hitting him in the shoulder, feeling the ice spear digging into his skin and flesh. The momentum of the ice spear sent him back towards the door breaking into a hundred wooden pieces as his body went down to the Laboratory hitting each step bruising his body.

All the while Triss calmly walked

The Professor who was getting as much equipment as he could carry before turning to the sound of breaking wood and saw his boss rolling down the stairs before stopping abruptly as he hissed in pain as he pulled an icicle out of his shoulder.

"What happened up there?" The professor called out as his boss got up shakily before hastily walking to him.

"Looks like...we're leaving this place...early than anticipated." the mage huffed as footsteps could be heard behind as he saw the red-haired sorceress walked down the steps freezing everything she touches with glowing eyes of pure white.

Feeling so much power going through her veins Triss calmly walked down the steps turning them into ice in every step. In her entire life, she never believed gods existed in the world only sprites who proclaimed themselves as gods to fool peasants to gain followers but when she summons the ice it literally felt like a connection to it.

For a brief minute, her entire appearance changed to a beautiful woman but wearing clothing befitting a widow but her eyes were cold like a raging snowstorm. Raising her left arm and then pointed at the Bandits as over seventy sharp icicles appeared out of thin air behind her before it down, sending over the shards right in their direction.

* * *

Outside of the Keep Miszeko rolled out of the way as an insect's claws smash the ground where he once stood before slicing through it with his sword, causing the creature to roar in pain before Lancer aimed with his musket and fired blinding the Frightener's left eye.

This was his chance as Pyotr charged with a lance in hand as he thrust the spear into the beast's chest piercing through its chest while he was keeping the beast busy Lambert climbed up one of its legs jumping on its back before stabbing through its head finally killing the foul beast.

"Well, that was a good fight." Pyotr laughed out in short breaths.

Mieszko couldn't help but roll his eyes at his captain and friend before scanning the upper courtyard seeing only bodies of the bandits who got through the breach, unfortunately, he saw a few of his men mixed with corpses of there dead enemies luckily most of his royal guard survived the attack, battered but alive.

"Is that all of them?" Eskel asked cleaning his bloodied sword with a piece of cloth.

"Well I don't see anymore coming out of the front gate, so that means we probably got them all." Lambert exclamed as he got off the corps

As he sat on the hard ground, Mieszko felt a familiar chill in the air, a chill that he felt many times in Kislev and he wasn't the only one to notice when a freezing breeze washed over them causing the witchers to shake a bit.

"Vessimir is it me or it's getting cold out here?" Lambert asked the elder witcher who was just confused as they were since all of the years he has been alive never did he see such strange weather before but their guests did.

Without saying a word the Kislevits ran towards the keep ignoring the surprised looks of the witchers who were confused by their reaction. Hastily opening the doors of the keep a blast of cold air and snow suddenly came out forcing him to cover his face as it pushed him a few inches back but they undeterred as they entered the keep which was almost completely frozen with snow and ice starting to grow.

The three witchers who came with them were stunned to see their old home slowly turn into an icy glacier.

"What in God's name is going on here!?" Lambert shouted out

"Ice magic,"

The witchers looked at the Kislevit prince as he spoke again, "Its ice magic, a powerful one at that."

"How in the hell do you know that?" Eskel shouted over the loud winds that are blowing in their faces.

"No time to explain! We had to find the ice witch and stop her before she freezes us to death!?" Mieszko replied as they continued on through the now snowy ruin, for as their footprints could be seen from the snow that was quickly piling up.

Frozen bodies of bandits could be seen on the floor of the keep, at first they thought they died of the cold but it was immediately shot down when closer inspection saw that they were killed by a sword if the indications of blood splatter on the floor and one of those corpses is Savola himself but without his head.

It took them a few minutes for them to get the stairs that lead to the lab until they finally met Geralt and Leo who were trying to get in but failing since bolts of lighting and icicle size spear were hitting everywhere forcing them to take cover behind the edges of the wall.

Stopping next to Geralt as he spoke over the wind, "Having some magic trouble white wolf because I could see everything inside of this ruin keep frozen in ice?"

"You can say that." Geralt replied as another large ball of fire shot out past them melting the part of the wall.

Getting a better look at what he is dealing with Miszko peeked out around the corner surprised to see Triss literally winning against the foreign sorcerer who is trying to match her in their magical duel but failing rather quickly but that wasn't what surprised him. It was actually her mastery of the ice magic; if he heard his mother right then a novice would turn to ice that would instantly kill her.

Triss protected herself by creating a shield of ice blocking the sorcerer's magical fire only to send a dozen razor-sharp icicles right towards him causing the foreigner to roll out of the way as the icicles destroyed the table next to him shattering it in a dozen pieces.

It was then a small wooden box appeared sliding on the ice cased stone, only to stop near the foreign sorcerer's accomplices feet who was taking cover behind a stone pillar.

Noticing the box, the professor immediately grabbed it with his shaking hands before yelling, "Azar! I found what we're looking for!"

Hearing his name Azar quickly turned his head and saw his companion holding the box of mutagens they needed for the plan, thinking quickly he summoned all the magic he could muster before sending it into one blinding flash stunning Triss for a few precious minutes. It more than enough for him to open up a portal, as they both threw themselves through the swirling vortex before it closes.

Seeing that they escape Triss immediately calmed down causing the miniature snowstorm to subside, only when did the snowstorm stop completely did her eyes turn to normal as she stared at her hands in stunned awe not believing what had she done. Hearing footsteps Triss raised her head to see Mieszko walking towards her a hand hovering over his pistol while his sword is at the ready before speaking.

"Where did you learn ice magic," Mieszko's second in command demanded while his lancer surrounded the red-haired sorceress who is trying to keep what clothing she had on her body.

"I don't know-"

"What do you mean _'you don't know' _Lady Merigold," Pyotr exclamed harshly," because I'm starting to wonder what other secrets you keeping from us."

Triss could see the Geralt and the other Witchers clenching their blades for another fight but before it could even start Mieszko spoke out, "Pyotr, enough! We don't need more enemies and besides; we can at least let her explain herself on how this is even possible."

Pyotr stared at his prince and then red-haired sorceress before ordering his men to stand down while the Kislvite prince turned to Triss."Now Triss Merigold can you explain why didn't you tell us that you're an ice witch."

Triss looks confused," An ice witch?"

"A sorceress with great magical power commanding the very element of our homeland both spiritually and physically linked to the seasons." He explained before continuing, "Something that supposes to be impossible in this world. So tell me Triss Merigold for we all need to hear a good explanation."

The beautiful sorceress thought for a second, remembering the voice that literally pierced her very soul, "I don't know but when I was going under unconscious I heard...a voice...a soft but strong voice that-that I never felt in entire life. And that the voice called itself was the _'widow'_ and crowning me as her herald of her people for some war."

Know this made every Kislevite heart stopped after hearing that name even Mieszko's eye widened hearing the name of the very spirit of Kiselv itself but that's impossible. The ancient Widow hasn't spoken to anyone for thousands of years, it only his ancestor the first Khan-queen of Kislev Mishka the Slaughterer, and his father who spoke to such ancient sprite, but she could lying them to save her skin. However, it didn't explain how she knows ice magic that had been unleashed.

There is only one way to find out, as Pyotr spoke to her in a voice that is made out of steel"Lady Merigold if what you said is true then you're coming with us to Kiev. "

"Why?" Lambert asked breaking his silence.

Pyotr raised an eyebrow"Because one of our people can confirm it she is telling the truth, without the use of torture I might add."

This made Geralt curious since he never heard of such a person that could tell lie from the truth which Leo agreed by saying, "Wait a minute, you're saying you got a guy who is able to tell a lie from a mile away?"

That statement made Miszko raise his left eyebrow "Uh, There's seems to be a misunderstanding of sorts. We want to bring her to one of our wise women, for it is they who speak to the Ancient Widow."

"Who is this Ancient Widow anyway, you speak of her like she's some type of goddess?" Eskel said.

"Ah but, she is not a goddess, but the spirit of Kislev itself" Mieszko exclamed," The ancient Widow is believed to have whispered to three people, the first was a Gospodar shaman priestess, long ago promising the power of winter itself if she swore to lead her people west uniting the Gospodar clans and becoming the fist Khan-Queen, the second was half Ungol who became a Tzar and lead a massive mercenary army defending the realm and her allies." he counted down.

"and thirdly a foreign red-haired sorceress who we are staring right now."

This gained Triss's full attention since she's a third person that this entity spoke to meaning it must be an extremely rare case's. "So let me get this straight. You're telling me that I just been touched by a powerful nature sprite that comes from your world?"

"Dai, Lady Merigold and ice magic is a very difficult art of magic to wield."

"Why's that?" Leo asked.

"Well, you can say those who were untrained, turned into an ice statue, or basically froze other people to death while at the same time slowly killing the one who cast it."

Triss's eyes widen at that because right now she has magic that basically can kill her, "Are you telling the truth about this? if not then I'll set your hair on fire."

"It's the truth Merigold," Mieszko said in a serious tone, "Ice magic can kill the caster as slow as snail giving him or her an agonizing death; right know you are at the level of an initiate. So if you want to turn into ice I suggest you come with us."

"Not so fast, you're forgetting about the mage and the Professor, that escaped with the mutagens." Lambert exclamed reminding everyone of what just happened.

"He's right, your highness," Pyotr exclamed, "if they come close or even figure it out on creating their own witchers then will be at disadvantage."

"That's Impossible almost all of our arts of creating a witcher was lost years ago," Eskel said but the Kislvites were not convinced one bit.

"Maybe but I rather not take any chances, "Misezko turned to his military advisor," Pyotr prepare the horses we'll ride back to Kiev and take one the bodies with you. One of the sorcerers of the purple order may get us some answers from his spirit.

He then turns back to Witchers, "Your group is welcomed to join us if you wish, master Witcher."

"Thank you for the generosity you're highness but we decline," Vessimer said politely," we'll draw attention if we venture out as a group. By splitting up we can cover more territory."

Misezko nodded seeing the advantages of the plan, "Very well, but before you all leave I would like to give something to you all when encountering these bandits again. "

The Kislev prince motioned one of his Lancers to bring out five pigeons each one having a small container big enough to fit a piece of paper. Taking one of the falcons he turned to Vessimir, "These birds are trained to carry messages through any weather, no matter how far the destination or how grave the danger I can guarantee that the message will get to its destination."

Each of the Witcher's was given one pigeon as he continued, "If any of you need aide we'll come fast as we can."

The monster hunters seemed to accept his gifts for know however he must not give them too many gifts if the people of these lands began to think he favored the hunters over them. Since this world's natives are more interested in their own well being uncaring for the elder races they oppressed instead of making an alliance with them.

"Well, I bid you all farewell," He said mounting on his horse," and good luck in you're hunt."

With that said, Miszeko kicked his horse forwards as the rest of his personal guard followed their prince out of the fortress ruins heading back to Kiev to find out who attacked them in the first place.

* * *

Foltest glared at a doused fireplace, the anger of being outsmarted boiling within his chest before stomping his foot on the black charred wood as the men around him searched the know empty rebel camp. When the sun rose over the horizon he was expecting a bloody battle to commence in the green grassed fields so when his army is fully away and formed upon the field of battle they saw no one there.

His generals thought that the rebels were too scared of them but he knew something was not right. sending the blue stripes to scout the enemy camp. An hour later they returned back reporting that the entire camp was empty, empty!

It took all of his control just not to lash out at the nearest person near him for it wouldn't help him in the slightest, so instead, he ordered his men to find any tracks to know what direction the traitors went while the rest of his men would search the camp.

Vernon Roche approached his king, "My king."

"Have you found anything?" Foltest demanded wanting some good news of the traitor's whereabouts.

The leader of the blue stripes knew he had to speak carefully with the king of Temeria's viscous short temper."Yes, we found a trail of footsteps going further north, Sire."

It would seem that his answer made Foltest forget his anger for a moment before a sudden realization struck him like a lightning bolt," Could their target be Vizima?"

"It could be possible as most of our forces are here but they had to go through Dorian first, as it is the closets to Vizima," Roach exclamed seeing his king deep in thought before breaking it.

"Gather the men," Foltest ordered, "tell, lord Terrowin that he got another chance redemption for his past transgressions and he'll talk two infantry divisions and one horse detachment to follow them but do_ not_ engage them while I take the rest of the army and cut the bastard's off. Is that understood?"

Roche nodded his head, "Yes my liege."

"Good, because I won't let an army of traitors weaken the throne any longer!" Foltest stated as he walked past him, to mount his horse as the king of Temeria started to rally his men around him for another march but this time they'll not be stopping until they reach the capital.

* * *

**_Sorry for the wait I was busy with what's going on but other than that it looks like the salamanders mad one more enemy other than the witcher's but other than that it would seem, dear Triss Merigold, got a power-up._**

**_The next chapter will be Keira Metz and Meinhard's group and the Triss will meet with one of the Wise women of Kislev. _**


End file.
